


Дневник Гарри Поттера

by TreggiDi



Category: Bridget Jones's Diary - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Diary/Journal, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Retelling, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Это дневник Гарри Поттера, 29-летнего мага-англичанина нетрадиционной ориентации.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

МОИ ПЛАНЫ НА НАСТУПАЮЩИЙ ГОД

  
  
  
**Что я НЕ должен делать:**   
  
  
1\. Пить больше трех флаконов Зелья Сна-без-сновидений в неделю  
2\. Тратить деньги на: золотые наконечники для древка, полироли для метел с добавлением крупиц шелка (шелк вообще может быть в крупицах??), квиддичные журналы, сундуки для бладжеров, сувенирные снитчи из пластика, снитчи из чугуна, съедобные снитчи, запасные прутья, золотые крепления, серебряные крепления, подставки для метел, навигаторы для метел, гравировку по древку, спрей для прутьев, а также посылать деньги в фонд Локхарта  
3\. Отвечать на письма с угрозами  
4\. Позволять голосам из камина управлять моей жизнью  
5\. Вскакивать в три ночи чтобы проверить свое отражение в зеркале: не покраснели ли глаза?  
6\. Позволять Кричеру управлять моей жизнью  
7\. Влюбляться к кого-нибудь следующего типа: заносчивые ублюдки, эгоисты, бессердечные, длинноволосые, слизеринцы, ненадежные личности, моральные уроды, слишком красивые, чтобы стоять рядом со мной на колдографии, замужние извращенцы с раздутым эго, а главное, влюбляться в того, кто соединил в себе все эти признаки  
8\. Грубить миссис Уизли  
9\. Позволять миссис Уизли управлять моей жизнью (как черт возьми мне совместить эти два пункта?!)  
10\. Чертыхаться  
11\. Напиваться в одиночку и заваливаться к Рону через камин, чтобы слезливо жаловаться на холодность женатых ублюдков (см. пункт 7). Вместо этого поддерживать интересные интеллектуальные беседы и дискутировать по поводу каких-нибудь писателей с Роном и Гермионой за чашкой чая  
12\. Одалживать у Гермионы книги и забывать их вернуть\прочитать\вынуть из кармана  
13\. Позволять Гермионе управлять моей жизнью  
14\. Глазеть на подтянутые задницы; вместо этого искать серьезных, духовных отношений, основанных на доверии и взаимоуважении  
15\. Одеваться как бездомный  
16\. Писать паршивые стихи (серьезно, с этим пора завязывать)  
17\. Не впадать в панику, просыпаясь в незнакомом месте – вряд ли я спьяну заработал ночь головокружительного секса с незнакомцем, скорее всего опять рыдал и уснул в кровати у Рона с Гермионой  
18\. Орать до хрипоты на мадам Блэк (она умерла, ей все равно)  
19\. Позволять мадам Блэк управлять моей жизнью  
20\. Позволять кому-либо управлять моей жизнью  
  
  
  
**Что я должен сделать:**   
  
  
1\. Научиться готовить антипохмельное зелье (или хотя бы купить большой запас готового)  
2\. Уничтожить чокнутую стерву, кислотой, заклятьями, огнем, чем угодно!! (или помириться с мадам Блэк)  
3\. Есть много витамина А и висеть на турнике не меньше тридцати минут каждый день (вырасти за этот год хотя бы на пару дюймов)  
4\. Выгнать одичалого клобкопуха из под кровати на втором этаже  
5\. Отдать бездомным всю одежду, которую мне надарила Джинни  
6\. Составить бюджетный план (или хотя бы спрятать заначку на черный день – такими стараниями к старости мне придется обратиться в фонд Локхарта за милостыней)  
7\. Относиться к себе терпимо  
8\. Или хотя бы перестать обзывать себя в зеркале  
9\. Читать книги, слушать классическую музыку, подстричь челку  
10\. Мыть ноги перед сном  
11\. Хотя бы снимать носки перед сном  
12\. Протирать очки каждый день, а не отковыривать присохшую морковку от стекла после третьего напоминания Гермионы  
13\. Либо носить свитера миссис Уизли, либо отдать их в благотворительность; второе предпочтительней  
14\. Найти свою вторую половинку, любовь своей жизни, партнера, с которым я захочу строить долгосрочные и счастливые отношения (желательно, чтобы все это был один и тот же человек)  
15\. Найти, куда Кричер спрятал мое порно


	2. Январь

_1 января_  
 **Утро**  
  
Мерлин, спасибо тебе за антипохмельное зелье! Или не Мерлин, или кто там его изобрел. Даже когда я пишу это, я оглядываюсь по сторонам, потому что жду, что из-под дивана выскочит Гермиона с криком «ХА!!» и начнет читать мне лекцию про изобретателя антипохмельного зелья. Но Гермионы здесь нет, хотя, глядя на залежи непонятного хлама, батареи пустых бутылок и сваленные в груду пьяные тела, я не могу быть в этом уверен на все сто.  
  
Гермиона, скорее всего, ушла со вчерашней вечеринки еще до полночи, утащив с собой Рона, и у них был славный, семейный новый год – пирог на столе, ужин при свечах, поцелуи и обещания. А я дал себе новогодний зарок: изменить свою жизнь, чтобы из полной катастрофы она стала чем-то приличным, и что же? Уже через пару часов я стоял на столе с полупустым Огденом в одной руке и уродливым светящимся фаллоимитатором в другой (узнаю, чей подарок – убью. Или… нет, убью).  
  
Вечеринка удалась на славу, и плевать, что в полночь рядом не оказалось никого родного и близкого, кого можно было бы обнять и поцеловать. Зато было очень весело. Куча людей, которых я едва знаю, выпивка лилась рекой, ближе к трем ночи приехали люди из Министерства, потому что мы, видите ли, слишком шумим – даже магглам слышно. В итоге люди из Министерства остались, и сейчас тоже где-то в этой куче тел, которые приходится левитировать, чтобы найти свои штаны.  
  
Я очень, очень надеюсь, что маркер, которым написали стихотворение на моих голых ягодицах, смываемый.  
  
И еще – антипохмельное, похоже, просрочено. Как иначе объяснить, что я выпил двойную порцию, а у меня в голове все равно как будто лошадь пляшет?  
  
 **Полдень**  
  
Уффф. Морально не готов ехать на ужин в Нору. Но отказать миссис Уизли у меня еще ни разу не получалось. Да и потом – неплохой повод смыться из дома. Я попросил Кричера проследить, чтобы к моему возвращению здесь никого не осталось. А то все эти люди лежат и не хотят просыпаться. А я их не знаю. Я их боюсь.  
  
Прекрасно! Кто-то наблевал на портрет мадам Блэк. Теперь мне вообще житья не будет.  
 **  
Чуть позже**  
  
Ну конечно! Гермиона ушла еще до полуночи и утащила с собой Рона. А с утра она, бодрая, как огурчик, отправилась в Нору нарезать маринованные огурцы и раскладывать по тарелкам марципановых свинок. Рон – тоже до неприличия бодрый – отправился разгномливать сад, вспоминать молодость. Спасибо, друзья! Не могли утащить меня тоже, чтобы я наслаждался началом нового года, вместо того, чтобы пытаться вызвать рвоту в туалете на втором этаже, пока миссис Уизли зовет снизу: «Гарри, дорогой, у тебя все в порядке?»  
  
 **Еще позже**  
  
Ненавижу мир. Ненавижу себя. После получаса безуспешных попыток оставить синяки на собственном языке я выполз из туалета, спустился на кухню, окунулся в запах пирога из почек и говяжьего мозга. Выбежать из кухни я успел, а домчаться до туалета – увы.  
  
Миссис Уизли одолжила мне свитер. Она сказала, что все в порядке.  
  
«Ничего страшного, Гарри, дорогой! Я все равно собиралась подарить его тебе».  
  
На свитере олени в красных носках, танцуют что-то вроде риверданса.  
  
 **Вечер**  
  
Собралась куча народу, но, в отличие от моих вечеринок, здесь я всех знаю в лицо. Наверное, поэтому стараюсь не поднимать глаз от пола – как же стыдно! Как так всегда выходит, что я выгляжу полным идиотом в этом доме? То меня притаскивают близнецы и я, как изголодавшаяся сова, набрасываюсь на гренки, предложенные миссис Уизли (я как раз навис над тарелкой, давясь и запихивая в себя как можно больше разом, когда Джинни спустилась и увидела меня; позже она сказала, что именно в тот момент поняла, что влюбилась в меня. Никогда не пойму женщин). То я, мутный от похмелья, подпираю стенку в дуракцом свитере и с небритой рожей, раздираемый между тошнотой и чувством голода.  
  
Когда я попал сюда впервые, я был тощий и лохматый, в огромном растянутом свитере. И вот, посмотрите-ка только – мне двадцать восемь, а я все тут же, тощий и лохматый, в уродливом растянутом свитере (миссис Уизли искренне считает, что это мой стиль – будто я сам выбирал себе одежду, когда был ребенком).  
  
Кругом знакомые лица; мистер Уизли пытается утащить меня в уголок и показать свое недавнее приобретение – настоящий маггловский бейджик, прикрепленный к изнанке мантии. Выглядит он при этом как торговец наркотиками или эксгибиционист, и все эти его подмигивания и «псс, Гарри!» привлекают лишнее внимание.  
  
Миссис Уизли носится по дому, отдавая распоряжения, споря с Гермионой по поводу того, как именно правильно готовить лимонный пирог, кидая радушные (Билл! Милый, ты наконец-то остриг свои волосы!) и суровые (Джордж, если ты еще хоть раз приблизишься ко мне с этой жуткой штуковиной..!!) фразы, поправляя шторы, диванные подушки, картины и книги на полках, а также мои очки – мимоходом, и тут же пригладив волосы (будто это поможет), и послюнявив палец, чтобы оттереть пятно от помады на моей щеке («Гарри, я так рада тебя видеть, педик ты старый!» – Джинни настаивает, что мы все еще друзья, не смотря на срыв свадьбы, но у нее появилась привычка обзывать меня или «в шутку» бить кулаком по плечу, со всей силы).  
  
Рон с Гермионой не то ругаются, не то целуются, спрятавшись за пропыленной портьерой, а еще здесь профессор Макгонагалл и Хмури, и Невилл с Бабушкой – кидает в мою сторону сочувствующие взгляды, он тоже был на вечеринке и свалил до полуночи, потом что его бабушка грозилась взломать камин и утащить его домой за ухо, у всех на виду.  
  
Невиллу тоже двадцать восемь, к слову говоря; и когда я гляжу на него, я понимаю, что мое положение не такое уж плачевное. Ровно до того момента, как вспоминаю про свитер.  
  
То и дело кто-нибудь подходит ко мне, хлопает по плечу, спрашивает, отчего у меня такой бледный вид, и что у меня на личном фронте? Этот вопрос звучит около сорока трех раз, и каждый раз я щиплю себя за бок, так что скоро там возникает синяк. Я уклоняюсь от ответа, пробормотав что-то о работе, и все тут же возмущаются (а Хагрид, который недавно решился сделать мадам Максим предложение, громыхает на всю Нору): «ох уж эти современные маги, одна карьера на уме, а время-то идет, взгляни на Рона и Гермиону – у них уже скоро детишки, а ты все один, Гарри, задумайся, тик-так-тик-так!».  
  
И это «тик-так-тик-так» звучит эхом в моих ушах, пока остальные гости не оставляют меня в покое и не набрасываются на несчастных, обнаруженных за портьерой Рона-и-Гермиону: «так что же, скоро Молли ждать внуков?».  
  
Нет, вы подумайте! Кажется, что донимают только меня и таких как я – несчастных одиноких геев, сидящих в своем чулане или шкафу. Но вздумай (и сподобься) я найти себе «приличную девушку» – конечно, лучше всего Джинни или… Джинни – то и тут мне пришлось бы несладко. «Когда свадьба? Гарри, дорогой, когда нам ждать внуков? Гарри, милый, три девочки – это немного слишком, как насчет наследника?» И все в этом роде.  
  
Особую пикантность ситуации придает присутствие Джинни. Все знают, что мы с ней были помолвлены и почти довели дело до победного конца, но потом у нас что-то разладилось. «Что-то разладилось» – такое объяснение в ходу в семействе Уизли. Джинни повела себя благородно и наотрез отказалась объяснять, в чем причина расставания. Она пообещала никому не раскрывать моего секрета, пока я сам не буду готов. И держит слово – вот только, когда рядом «все свои», она бьет меня в плечо и кричит мне в ухо: «ну как дела, старый одинокий педик? Нашел себе кого-нибудь?» и смеется, превращая это в шутку.  
  
Иногда я тоже смеюсь, а потом Рон оттаскивает меня от сестры и отпаивает на кухне Огденом.  
  
При одной мысли об Огдене у меня в животе начинается революция, а на языке возникает мерзкий кислый привкус. Пока я снова борюсь с рвотными позывами, появляется миссис Уизли и громогласно извещает всех, что «вот-вот можно будет садиться за стол, а пока налетайте на закуску!». И тут же коршуном кидается ко мне, вооружившись подносом с огурчиками.  
  
«Не хочешь кое с кем поздороваться, Гарри?»  
  
Конечно, он здесь. Снейп. Стоит у шкафа с книгами, разглядывает корешки, прямой, как палка, и сухой, как тост. Миссис Уизли вцепляется в меня мертвой хваткой:  
  
«Иди, предложи Северусу огурчик» – и вручает мне поднос с маринованными корнишонами, утыканными зубочистками. Я вяло сопротивляюсь: «почему я; дайте мне умереть спокойно; меня сейчас снова вырвет; миссис Уизли, у вас молоко убежало». Ничего не помогает, конечно. Отчего-то все, в том числе миссис Уизли, решили, будто у нас со Снейпом осталось много недосказанного. Будто бы я стремлюсь с ним подружиться или хотя бы высказать ему благодарность. Но, по-моему, лучшим подарком для Снейпа будет отсутствие моей зеленоватой физиономии перед его носом.  
  
– Огурчик? – бормочу я, вцепившись в поднос. Снейп медленно оглядывает меня с ног до головы.  
  
– Чудный свитер, – произносит он с глубоким отвращением.  
  
Мы молчим. Снейп глядит мне через плечо, тоскливо следит за тем, как миссис Уизли левитирует косяки тарелок на стол.  
  
– Вы встречали Рождество один? – спрашиваю я, чтобы хоть что-то сказать.  
  
– Да, – быстро отвечает он. – А вы?  
  
– Нет. Да. – На самом деле, в полночь все мои друзья уже ушли, а ту ватагу непонятных личностей нельзя считать компанией. – А с утра миссис Уизли позвонила мне напомнить про ужин. Она приглашала еще в начале декабря, но я совсем забыл об этом.  
  
– Вот как, – неопределенно мычит он.  
  
– Не ожидал вас здесь увидеть, – я имею в виду, что не ожидал, что Снейп согласится, но он, похоже, принимает мои слова превратно.  
  
– Я знаю, что это ужин для семьи и друзей семьи. Я, м-м-м, не знаю, отчего Молли Уизли с таким упорством заваливает меня приглашениями каждый год.  
  
– Видимо, вы для нее как… э-э-э… член семьи? – предполагаю я, Снейп глядит на меня с сомнением, хватает с подноса огурчик и хрустит им.  
  
Снова молчание, долгое, неуютное. Я чувствую себя официантом, а Снейп не утруждает себя и не собирается принимать у меня поднос, меланхолично стягивая оттуда огурчики. Миссис Уизли пару раз проходит мимо, навострив уши, да и остальные кидают на нас двоих тревожные взгляды, опасаясь ссоры. Снейп, мрачно оглядев присутствующих, делает еще одну попытку.  
  
– Так что, Поттер, дали себе новогоднее обещание?  
  
– Э-э-э, вообще-то, да. Я решил, что в этом году буду вести здоровый образ жизни, лучше следить за своим внешним видом, и, э-э-э, найду себе кого-нибудь, – брякнул я. Снейп выразительно усмехнулся, глядя на меня – на мое похмельное лицо и заляпанные очки, жуткий свитер и волосы дыбом, а затем позволил своим мыслям просочиться во взгляд: «ну кому же ты такой нужен?»  
  
Я сбежал от него прежде, чем депрессия меня окончательно доконала.  
  
 **Ночь**  
  
Ужжн был прекрасным. Мссис Уизли прекрасна. Корншоны прекрасны. Черт возьми. Какой прекрасный мир.  
  
Рон успил мне свою дестскую кровать. Рон прекрасен. Наверн сейчас в сседней комнте трахается с Гермионой. Пркрасно. Я так рад за них. Уупс! Упал.  
  
Пршел Рон. Отобрал виски. Я пытлся объяснитт ему как он пркрасен. Выпили.  
  
Почму?? Почемму меня никто не любит??? Даж чертовму Снейпу я не нужен! И Млфой меня не хочет! Чтоб он сдох! ЧТоб все сдохли! Чрт возьми!  
  
Пойду проверю глаза.

_4 января_  
  
Остаток каникул я развлекался тем, что выуживал из самых неожиданных закоулков дома чужое нижнее белье. Гермиона прислала мне пару стопок газет – то, что сумела выкупить до выхода в продажу, там моя собственная пьяная рожа на всю полосу, и жутко печальный вид. Как у поросенка, который узнал, что такое скотобойня. Знаете, как у того поросенка из «Паутины Шарлотты».  
  
Видимо, это то мгновение, когда я, танцуя на столе, вспомнил, что совсем один, и нет никого на свете, кто бы смог полюбить меня всем сердцем.  
  
Видимо, кто-то из гостей оказался репортером. Узнаю кто – убью. Но, скорее всего, не узнаю.  
  
Каникулы прошли неплохо. Я еще пару раз выбирался в город с Роном и Невом, но в основном сидел дома, зарывшись в подушки, хрустел быстрорастворимой лапшой (мое новое увлечение), смотрел «Паутину Шарлотты» и мультики Диснея по DVD, отращивал усы (безрезультатно), висел на турнике, писал стихи и читал их мадам Блэк (она согласилась со мной мириться, когда я пообещал, что прекращу эту пытку).  
  
Немного поиграл с фаллоимитатором.  
  
Он, оказывается, светится тремя цветами – белым, синим и красным.

_18 января_  
  
Мерлин, какая задница…  
  
Сегодня видел Малфоя. Он вел себя несносно, и все время трогал эту свою чертову трость. Мне пришлось закончить проверку раньше срока, потому что стояк стал причинять серьезные неудобства. Я пообещал, что скоро вернусь и закончу проверку.  
  
«Буду ждать с нетерпением, мистер Поттер», – тихо сказал он и чертовски соблазнительно улыбнулся.  
  
Решил серьезно пересмотреть мои зароки на этот год.  


_19 января_  
  
 **День**  
  
Кажется, Малфой серьезно запал на меня! Пишу из его туалета, сказав, что мне нуж… черт, а теперь он решит, что у меня расстройство желудка или что похуже! Молодец, Гарри, знаешь, как убить Атмосферу.  
  
Но Малфой действительно вел себя оч. странно! Сегодня инспектировали библиотеку, я распределил подчиненных между полками, а сам пошел вглубь, где у него хранятся рукописные свитки. Много редких штуковин, я не разбираюсь, а Герм была бы в восторге. Не суть! Люц пошел за мной и вертелся рядом все время. А один раз подошел сзади наклонился к уху и шепнул, так, что я чуть не застонал: «осторожней с этим, мистер Поттер, они пропитаны очень древней магией».  
  
Малфой волнуется за меня?  
И еще, почти уверен, что он смотрел на мою задницу, когда я лез в сундук за свитками.  
  
Не знаю, к чему это приведет, но собираюсь отправить мальчиков на обед и продолжить инспекцию самостоятельно. Черт возьми, я здесь уже столько сижу, что Малфой решит, будто у меня очень серьезные проблемы с желудком!  
И еще, не помню, когда я в последний раз менял носки. Что, если дойдет до раздевания? Уверен, Люциус будет не в восторге, если я сниму носки, и его собьет с ног вонью. Можно и не снимать, но это будет глупо – весь голый и в носках.  
  
Задумался, можно ли использовать освежитель воздуха для носков.  
  
Ой, я же волшебник! Наверняка есть какое-нибудь подходящее заклинание.  
  
Пытаюсь вспомнить.  
  
Пытаюсь вспомнить.  
  
Все еще пытаюсь вспомнить.  
  
Стучался Малфой, спрашивал, все ли у меня в порядке. Теперь мне стыдно будет выходить.  
  
Хотя это все еще может значить, что он за меня волнуется!  
  
Паника насчет носков. Глубоко дышу и сижу в позе лотоса на полу в туалете.  
  
Пытаюсь вспомнить заклинание.  
  
Я бездарь.  
  
Послал Патронуса Гермионе.  
  
Жду Патронуса.  
  
Ну же!!  
  
Гермиона передает: «Гарри, прекрати отвлекать меня от дел из-за всякой фигни!»  
  
Я так и знал! Я так и знал! Она расстроит мое личное счастье. Никогда ей этого не прощу, и буду припоминать до конца ее дней. Или моих. Смотря кто умрет первым.  
  
Ладно. Была, не была. Выйду, и не буду снимать носки. Может, у нас вообще до секса не дойдет! В конце концов, я два часа провел в туалете. Я знаю, как убить всю Атмосферу.  
 **  
Вечер  
**  
В растрепанных чувствах. И вообще весь довольно растрепанный. Три часа простоял на мосту, собираясь с мыслями, а потом вспомнил, что зима, и что шарф я никогда не ношу. Теперь Кричер поит меня горячим молоком (беее), но я, кажется, все равно заболею.  
  
Секса не было. Когда я покинул туалетный карцер, Люциус уже куда-то ушел по делам в другую часть дома, оставил своего домовика приглядывать за мной в библиотеке. Я приуныл и оч. невнимательно проглядел полки, но будем надеяться, там нет ничего запрещенного, потому что завтра уже надо сдавать отчет. Я вообще по списку Пожирателей должен был закончить до н.г.  
  
Так что все это довольно печально. Но зато, когда я уходил, Малфой вышел проводить меня, что было очень мило, и так грациозно склонился (Рон считает, что он издевался, но мне кажется, это просто была одна из тех аристократических штучек, которые так легко даются Малфою и так сводят меня с ума) в поклоне, и сказал, глядя на меня этим своим хитрым взглядом:  
  
«Буду ждать вашего возвращения, мистер Поттер».  
  
На что я смог только глупо ответить «ага» и уйти, улыбаясь во все лицо. Только дойдя до моста, я понял, что мог бы аппарировать, но вместо этого решил и дальше пойти пешком. Шел и представлял, как мы с Малфоем кланяемся друг другу и лупим друг друга тростью, а потом я показываю ему свой фаллоимитатор.  
  
Кажется, у меня температура.

_20 января_  
  
О-о-о-о-о-о-о-о-о-о-о-о-о-о-о-о-о-о-о….  
  
Мне таааааак плохо… нос разбух и вот-вот отвалится, глаза не открываются сильнее, чем на пару дюймов, а стоит кому-то даже не раскрыть – просто подойти к шторам – как у меня начинается жуткая головная боль.  
  
Я, кажется, уже всю душу из себя вычихал.  
  
Кричер ухаживает за мной, попутно бормоча про недостойное отребье, которое даже следить за собой толком не может; он мне напоминает Джинни, она тоже приходит временами и меняет мне компрессы, а еще кормит супом, приговаривая: «ах ты поганый уродец, как же ты умудрился заболеть, сопливый ты мой?».  
  
Луна сидела со мной пару раз, читала сказки. Рон заходит после работы, Невилл присылал зелья, которые раздобыл у Помфри, а миссис Уизли пролезла в камин с огромной чугунной кастрюлей, полной супа. Гермиона тоже частенько сидит со мной, щупает мне лоб и пятки, светит фонариком в лицо и играет в «больничку». Она считает, я заболел на нервной почве; это потому что я рассказал ей про Малфоя. Гермиона его терпеть не может, и считает, что все зло мира – от него. Вот и я заболел, потому что слишком переволновался, а переволновался я, потому что кое-кто ходит в обтягивающих штанах и виляет своим подтянутым аристократичным задом!  
Это еще хорошо, что Гермиона не знает про мою туалетную панику.

_25 января_  
  
Я уже не столько болею, сколько симулирую. Оказалось, лежать в постели и умирать, пока тебя все жалеют, чертовски приятно!  
  
Моя спальня стала чем-то вроде места встречи нашей компании. Обычно-то мы заваливаемся в «Кабанью Голову», там дальний столик у окна наш, на нем даже бронзовая табличка «АД» висит. Но теперь народ толпится у моей постели, и жаркие споры, жалобы на ничтожность собственного существования, а также большая часть пирушек происходят прямо здесь. Гермиона пока запрещает мне пить – говорит, неизвестно, как алкоголь сочетается со всеми этими зельями, которые я принимаю. И я почти не спорю – это даже забавно, когда все кругом уже нажратые, а ты мудрый и проницательный, и наутро стыдно всем, кроме тебя.  
  
Обычно-то наоборот.  
  
Джинни притащила мне книжку, «Любовь или страх: мое лицо не съедят кошки». В ней говорится, что многие подменяют в себе жалкий страх перед одиночеством на благородное чувство влюбленности, и из-за этого самообмана вынуждают себя искать никому не нужные, незрелые, изначально пропащие отношения, вместо того, чтобы разобраться в своем внутреннем мире и достигнуть гармонии. На мой взгляд, без бутылки Огдена тут не разобраться, но Джинни убеждала меня со всем своим пылом, что книга – кладезь мудрости, и что она изменила жизни многих женщин, и что мне тоже следует попробовать.  
  
Луне больше нравится теория с Марсианским попрыгунчиком на резинке. Не знаю, что это за теория, но согласно ей я должен позволить Люциусу отлететь как можно дальше, чтобы его притянуло ко мне обратно.  
  
Гермиона поддержала Луну: «да, как можно дальше, как можно даааальше! Еще лучше – так далеко, чтобы резинка лопнула!».  
  
«С другой стороны», – сказала тогда Джинни, хихикая и разливая шардоне по бокалам, – «у Гарри действительно долго не было секса».  
  
Меня ждала действительно страшная смерть – вся кровь прилила к лицу, и там должны были лопнуть все сосуды, глаза должны были выскочить из орбит и из носа должна была хлынуть кровь вперемешку с соплями, потому что девчонки уставились на меня оценивающе, и все они представляли, как именно должен выглядеть секс между мной и Люциусом.  
  
Но тут пришел Рон, буркнул:  
  
«Девочки, развлекаетесь?» – и принялся рассказывать про то, как мой отчет забраковали в аврорате, потому что я использовал в нем такие слова, как «обалденный», «упругий» и «подтянутый» – и все это без какого-либо отношения к книгам. Я попытался вспомнить, как писал этот отчет – кажется, после пары-тройки стаканчиков Огдена.  
  
«У меня была температура», – оправдывался я. Но на самом деле, знаете что? Теперь мне придется переписывать отчет. И значит, мне придется возвращаться в поместье Малфоя. На самом деле, не обязательно, но я ведь хочу сделать свою работу хорошо, не так ли?  
  
«Посмотрите-ка, а это что?»  
  
Черт. Рон нашел мой фаллоимитатор.

_30 января_  
  
 **Утро**  
  
Рон все еще со мной не разговаривает.  
  
«Я ТРОГАЛ ЭТО!!! РУКАМИ!» – орет он в ответ на все мои попытки извиниться.  
  
Наверное, мне не следовало прятать фаллоимитатор под матрас. И вообще в спальне. Есть куда более подходящие места для этого. Холодильник или погреб, или шкаф для посуды. В конце концов, я так и не нашел свои журналы, которые Кричер «конфисковал».  
  
Вышел на работу, отправил Малфою сову с извещением, что на той неделе придется повторить проверку. Ответ пришел мгновенно.  
  
«?»  
  
Я долго думал, как объяснить. В конце концов, написал:  
  
«!»  
  
«???»  
  
«!!!!!!!!»  
  
«Что все это значит, Поттер?!»  
  
«это что, СНЕЙП пишет?!??!»  
  
«Прошу прощения, мистер Поттер; возможно, моя манера письма и вызвала у вас неприятные ассоциации. Попробую изъясняться понятней: мне крайне любопытна причина, по которой британское магическое правительство интересуется содержимым моих книжных полок сильнее, чем албанскими пустошами и подземными штаб-квартирами беглых Пожирателей. Я хотел бы услышать внятный ответ, если вас это не затруднит, мистер Поттер».  
  
«Откуда вы знаете про штаб-квартиры?»  
  
«Птичка на хвосте принесла. О, а вы действительно бдительны, старший аврор Поттер! »  
  
Мерррлин, он со мной заигрывает!  
  
«Это моя работа. И поэтому мне приходится беспокоить вас проверками, Люциус».  
  
 **Полдень**  
  
Ответа не было очень долго. Я успел два раза сбегать в аврорскую столовку, выкурить одну шоколадную сигарету (она взорвалась у меня в пальцах, окрасив рубашку в веселую коричневую крапинку; больше никогда не буду оставлять подарки Джорджа в кабинете), один раз в отчаянии попытаться приманить сову обратно «акцио» и дважды попытаться написать письмо с извинением – ведь никто не позволял мне обращаться к этому самодовольному невероятно привлекательному ублюдку, который старше меня вдвое, по имени.  
  
Наконец, сова вернулась. Перья у нее были довольно помятые – кажется, «акцио» придало ей ускорения. Она пребольно клюнула меня в руку, когда я выцарапывал у нее пергамент.  
  
«Ваши визиты никогда не были серьезным беспокойством; говоря откровенно (а вы ведь не возражаете против откровенности?) я изнываю от нетерпения, ведь появление бравых авроров в стенах моего скучного дома придает моей жизни особенную яркость. Стоит ли признаться, что я без ума от аврорской формы? На вас она сидит просто сногсшибательно, Гарри».  
  
Я скакал по кабинету, распевая: «сногсшибательно, Гарри», когда вошел Шеклболт и поинтересовался, какого хрена я развлекаюсь, вместо того, чтобы работать?  
  
 **Чуть позже**  
  
Целых полчаса я притворялся, что читаю отчеты, пока придумывал достойный ответ. И вот, результат моих стараний:  
  
«Если хотите, я могу дать вам ее померить (форму)».  
  
«В чем же тогда останетесь вы, позвольте спросить?»  
  
«Без ничего »  
  
«Старший аврор Поттер, вы со мной флиртуете????»  
  
Черт, черт, чертчертчертЧЕРТ! Я так и знал! Теперь он решит, что я совсем отчаялся. Назовет меня озабоченным извращенцем, подаст жалобу в аврорат, и я мало того что окажусь посмешищем в глазах коллег, так меня еще и отстранят от его дела! И никогда, никогда не видать мне задницы Малфоя!  
  
 **Еще позже**  
  
Никогда. Никогда, никогда, никогда!  
 **  
Еще чуть позже**  
  
Никогда.  
  
 **Еще чуть-чуть позже**  
  
Прилетела роскошная сова. Такая огромная, что едва протиснулась в мое окошко для сов. Величественно уселась мне на голову и скинула пергамент мне в кофе.  
  
«Пожалуйста, не прекращайте. Не так уж часто молодые привлекательные авроры флиртуют со мной. Реже, чем хотелось бы, по крайней мере».  
  
Спасибо, Мерлин! Спасибо, Санта! Я буду добрым, буду каждый день здороваться с мадам Блэк и чистить зубы перед сном!  
  
 **Поздний вечер**  
  
Зашел Шеклболт, выглядел виноватым. Сказал: «Гарри, я всего лишь сделал тебе небольшое замечание. Не стоит воспринимать все так близко к сердцу. Все уже разошлись по домам, пожалуйста, дай себе отдыха! Ты ведь только с больничного!»  
  
Заглядывая ему в глаза, поклялся, что скоро пойду домой. Вот только еще чуть-чуть поработаю.  
  
И мне ни капли не стыдно.  
  
До полуночи переписывался с Люциусом.  
  
С Люцем. Люци. Лютиком. С Люююююю  
  
  



	3. Февраль

_1 февраля_  
  
Заснул на работе, сидя. Меня обнаружил Шеклболт. Силком впихнул в камин и отправил домой. Сказал, что я не умею воспринимать критику. Ничего, я все равно счастлив.  
  
 **Полдень**  
  
Черт, а я же забыл на работе все письма Малфоя!  
  
 **Позже**  
  
И еще я, кажется, собирался меньше чертыхаться в этом году.  
  
 **Вечер**  
  
Рон принес письма. Те, которые особо откровенного содержания, запихнул мне за шиворот.  
  
«Я ТРОГАЛ ИХ РУКАМИ! РУКАМИ!!»  
  
Зато он снова говорит со мной. Поделился с ним радостью, но он только кивал и кисло улыбался. У него все мысли забиты другим – Молли прислала ему громовещатель прямо на работу:  
«ПОЧЕМУ ГЕРМИОНА ДО СИХ ПОР НЕ БЕРЕМЕНА?! ТЫ СОБИРАЕШЬСЯ СМОТРЕТЬ, КАК ТВОЯ ЖЕНА ГРОБИТ СЕБЯ НА РАБОТЕ, ВМЕСТО ТОГО, ЧТОБЫ СОЗДАТЬ НОРМАЛЬНУЮ СЕМЬЮ?! РОНАЛЬД УИЗЛИ! ИДИ И СДЕЛАЙ РЕБЕНКА СВОЕЙ ЖЕНЕ, ИНАЧЕ Я РЕШУ, ЧТО ТЫ НЕ МУЖЧИНА!!!»  
  
  
  
  
_6 февраля_  
  
Великий день. Сегодня я собираюсь в одиночку (!) отправиться в логово льва. Тигра. Змеи.  
  
Инкуба?  
  
Вейлы?  
  
Совратителя?  
  
О, да. Совратителя. Искусителя. Соблазнителя. Прекрасного, неподражаемого, страстного Люциуса. Совратителя невинных гриффиндорцев.  
  
Одевался с особой тщательностью. Никаких свитеров, строгая аврорская мантия. Узкая, длинная, обхватывающая бедра. У авроров действительно очень вызывающие мантии. Ума не приложу, кто их проектировал и почему он решил, что наряжать отряд здоровых детин в красное сукно с золотыми цепочками и блестящими заклепками – хорошая идея.  
  
Но если на Малфоя мантия подействовала, то ура ей!  
  
Постриг ногти на ногах и руках, вымыл в ушах и за ушами, три раза почистил зубы и язык (и даже под языком, хотя ощущения довольно странные). Облил себя одеколоном – рядом с Малфоем я вечно потею.  
  
Сменил носки.  
  
Расчесываться было бесполезно, так что я просто попытался придать беспорядку на голове высокохудожественный вид. И полчаса уговаривал свое отражение в зеркале поверить, что я:  
  
«Неотразимый Король Секса»  
  
«Гарри Поттер, уверенный в себе, красивый и нахальный ублюдок, который сегодня получит все, что хотел!»  
  
«Красавец-брюнет, готовый к Большому Траху».  
  
Черт, у меня действительно давно этого не было. Расстроившись, сожрал три сухих лапши. Я жалок.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Кризис прошел, это был момент слабости. Стою у камина в полной боевой готовности. Черт подери эту облегающую мантию и все ее крохотные карманы – мне некуда сунуть лубрикант. Интересно, у Малфоя есть?  
  
 **Вечер**  
  
Морально раздавлен. Сидим у Луны, она печет Волшебные Кексы, после них мне станет хорошо – Луна обещала.  
  
А я идиот, идиот, тупица. Чокнутый Гарри Поттер.  
  
Черт побери.  
  
И хватит уже выражаться, твою же налево.  
  
  
  
  
  
_7 февраля_  
  
Вчера все было ужасно. Нет, не вечер – я видел нарглов, ну наконец-то! И почему Луна их столько прятала от меня?  
  
Но в остальном – все прошло хуже некуда. Я явился в поместье, полный надежд и энтузиазма (мой энтузиазм так топорщил ткань мантии, что даже эльфы в ужасе шарахались с моего пути). А меня уже ждали в столовой, с чаем, пирожными и всеми делами.  
  
«Присаживайтесь, мистер Поттер! Вы у нас частый гость, ужасное упущение с нашей стороны – до сих пор не пригласить вас к чаю!».  
  
Нарцисса улыбалась мне и щебетала, не умолкая. И все время подливала чаю.  
  
Как я мог забыть, что у Люциуса есть жена?  
  
Дырявая, дырявая башка.  
  
Так расстроился, что забыл проверить библиотеку.  
  
  
  
  
_8 февраля_  
  
Я совершенно один. Я умру в одиночестве.  
  
И мое лицо съест Кричер.  
  
  
  
  
_10 февраля_  
  
  
Ох, ох. Вы можете представить себе? Я так глубоко погрузился в пучины тоски и депрессии, что, съев парочку брикетов сухой лапши (14) и дочитав книжку «Любовь или страх?», я отправился бродить по городу. Было уже довольно поздно, холодно, и на улицах почти не было людей. Я сам не заметил, как выбрался в маггловские кварталы Лондона, а потом просто брел, куда глаза глядят, и вдруг, ни с того ни с сего, меня окликнули.  
  
Снейп. Это был Снейп. В каком-то жутком черном пальто, закутанный в шарф до бровей, и с шуршащим бумажным пакетом в руках.  
  
– Что вы здесь делаете?  
  
Он спрашивал так, будто я его побеспокоил. Будто это он шагал, погруженный в свои невеселые мысли, а я его окликнул.  
  
– Иду, – брякнул я, сердясь и желая поскорее от него отвязаться. Но Снейп продолжал стоять в луже света витрин, смотрел на меня, как на чокнутого. Наконец он выдавил:  
  
– На вас мантия.  
  
Теперь-то ясно, отчего люди оглядывались на меня, пока я шел по улицам. Я-то думал, они все так пялятся, потому что я жалкий неудачник, которого никто не любит и которому суждено хранить целибат до самой смерти, и это ясно с первого взгляда. Все оказалось куда проще.  
  
И немного спасительней для чувства собственного достоинства.  
  
Мы со Снейпом зашли в подворотню, и он помог мне трансфигурировать мантию в маггловское пальто, такое же, как у него, только отчего-то мое получилось в сине-желтую клетку. Мне было все равно. Пусть хоть розовое. Я собирался идти дальше, но Снейп вдруг размотал свой шарф (длиннющий, серый) и укутал меня в него.  
  
– Вы весь синий от холода, – пояснил он сухо. Снял льдинку с моих волос, больно дернув за них.  
  
– А вы что здесь делаете, в этом районе? – выдавил я из себя вопрос, пытаясь не разрыдаться от благодарности к Снейпу и жалости к себе: кто-то обо мне беспокоится! Но этот кто-то – всего лишь Снейп!  
  
– Вот, – неловко сказал Снейп, приподняв пакет. – Ходил за продуктами. Я здесь живу. Неподалеку.  
  
Я и не знал, что Снейп перебрался к магглам. С другой стороны, после войны его нигде не видно, я встречался с ним от силы пару раз на крупных приемах да в Норе. Теперь понятно, почему.  
  
– А вы, похоже, куда-то направлялись?  
  
В конечном итоге, Снейп отпаивал меня чаем. Мы засели в ближайшей кафешке, я крутил салфетки, складывая из них гиппогрифов, а Снейп объяснял мне тонкости и различия сортов чая. Я хотел заказать горячий шоколад с суфле, но Снейп так выразительно фыркнул, что пришлось согласиться на чай.  
  
Посидели, к моему удивлению, приятно. Неожиданно для себя я выложил Снейпу все, что накопилось у меня на душе. Не называя имен, конечно. Снейп несколько секунд переваривал мою непрошенную откровенность, а потом сдержанно ответил:  
  
– Иногда кажется, что все потеряно, и окружающим людям абсолютно все равно, есть ты или нет. Но нельзя отчаиваться и жалеть себя, нельзя сдаваться. Если для вас предусмотрено в этой жизни счастье, Поттер, оно обязательно найдет вас. Дайте только время.  
  
Это прозвучало довольно утешительно. Подумать только, Снейп утешал меня! Я улыбнулся и поблагодарил его, и потом много думал над этими словами. И вообще над всем этим странным вечером. Похоже, мне действительно необходима была жилетка, а все мои друзья уже на стену лезть готовы, услышав мои жалобные завывания из камина – честное слово, скоро меня будут звать Плаксой Поттером. Может, мне следовало принять предложение Миртл, по крайней мере, не был бы так одинок сейчас.  
  
Я думал о Снейпе. О том, как странно судьба столкнула нас. Сначала в Норе, теперь еще на улицах Лондона. И о тех словах, которые Снейп говорил, глядя куда-то в сторону, с таким нечитаемым выражением лица. Применяет ли он эти слова и к себе тоже? Надеется или сдался уже?  
  
Может, мне тоже следовало как-то его утешить.  
  
И у меня остался его шарф.  
  
 **Поздней ночью**  
  
Черт возьми! Только сейчас сообразил. Не помню, что именно рассказывал ему в кафе. Имя Люциуса не прозвучало, но, кажется, я забыл заменять «он» на «она». Теперь Снейп тоже в курсе.  
  
О том, что я гей, знают только мои самые близкие друзья. Гермиона и Рон, Джинни, Луна и Невилл. Альбус, кажется, догадывается – но он портрет, так что несчитово.  
  
А теперь вот и Снейп. Надо же. Да он просто уничтожит меня. Засмеет. Размажет.  
  
 **Еще более поздней ночью**  
  
Вообще, он воспринял это довольно спокойно. Хм-м.  
  
  
  
  
_14 февраля_  
  
 **Утро**  
  
Через камин ввалился Рон, озираясь с совершенно диким видом.  
  
– Быстро! – прохрипел он, стягивая меня за ноги с кровати. – Быстро, мне нужно что-нибудь!!  
  
– Что?  
  
– Что угодно!! – я никогда еще не видел Рона в такой панике. Он был в полсекунды от того, чтобы начать выдирать у себя волосы или раскачиваться, как все эти сумасшедшие в жутких черно-белых арт-хаусных фильмах. – Я совсем забыл про этот проклятый праздник! Гермиона устроила мне завтрак в постель, подарила подарок и еще… ммм… кое-что.  
  
О, черт. Я совсем не хочу думать о своей подруге Гермионе, делающей кому-то минет. Нетнетнет, не хочу.  
  
И вообще, для человека, которому только что устроили Королевское Пробуждение, Рон выглядит слишком уж расстроенным. Думаю, он не ценит Гермиону как следует.  
  
– Она сейчас в душе. Живо! Мне нужно срочно ей что-нибудь подарить, пока она не догадалась, что я про все на свете забыл!!  
  
Я предложил Рону поступить так: загадочно улыбнуться и пообещать грандиозный сюрприз на вечер, а в течение дня подобрать что-нибудь. Рон умчался обратно через камин, а я крепко задумался.  
  
Вот он я, в день Святого Валентина, когда все на свете пышет любовью и романтикой, совершенно одинок и не пристроен.  
  
Если бы я был женат на Джинни, может, утром меня тоже бы разбудил минет, а не Рон, вцепившийся мне в лодыжки.  
  
 **День**  
  
Если подумать, куча людей одиноки в этот день. Невилл? Наверняка встречает праздник с бабушкой. Или вообще на работе. В Хогвартсе, правда, многие старшекурсницы от него без ума, но не думаю, что Невилла это слишком-то утешает.  
  
Джинн? Тоже одна. Рассталась с очередным бойфрендом; мы обсуждали это в прошлый раз в Кабаньей Голове. Джинни напилась и грязно ругалась, рассказывая в подробностях, насколько неуклюжим и беспомощным был «Роооооберт» в постели. Я даже порадовался, что у нас с ней в этом плане дальше объятий и завязываний шнурков друг другу дело не зашло. Страшно подумать, что бы она рассказала обо мне.  
  
Луну, похоже, одиночество не гложет. Тем более, за ней вовсю ухаживает какой-то натуралист. Луна его безжалостно игнорирует. «У него слишком много мозгошмыгов, понимаете? И никак их не отогнать, если только сахаром посыпать, но тогда у него заведутся чешерылы, тоже приятного мало», – объясняет она.  
  
А еще Филч, и мадам Пинс, и Помфри, и Макгонагалл.  
  
А еще Снейп. Он ведь тоже один. Так что нечего мне расстраивается. Нас так много, одиноких, что мы уже не одиноки. Мы все – как одна большая семья Одиночек.  
  
 **Чуть позже**  
  
Ну неужели я не получу ни одной валентинки???????????????????????????????????  
Даже тот тип, что посылал мне жуткие письма с буквами, вырезанными из газет. Даже он ничего не написал сегодня. «Я выпущу тебе кишки, я убью твою собаку» – да ему просто начихать на меня, если в такой день он не соизволил покромсать пару журналов.  
  
 **Еще позже**  
  
Сова! Валентинка! Мне!!  
  
 **Еще позже**  
  
Фууу. Это была рекламная валентинка от фонда Локхарта. Поздравляют с праздниками и просят не забывать о пожертвованиях. Чертовы ублюдки.  
  
Валентинка пищит какую-то мелодию и переливается всеми оттенками розового.  
  
Пожалуй, пошлю им пару сотен галлеонов.  
  
 **Еще позже**  
  
К валентинке прилагается набор пустых, неподписанных. Мол, поздравьте своих друзей и расскажите им про наш фонд.  
  
У меня идея.  
  
Но сначала надо выпить.  
  
 **Еще позже**  
  
Он будет рад. Он не любит розовый цвет, я знаю, но он был так мил со мной, и говорил не сдаваться. Думаю, ему будет приятно. Я имею в виду, вряд ли кто-нибудь когда-то посылал ему валентинки. Если только в качестве розыгрыша.  
  
Да. Ему будет приятно. Я вовсе не совершил ужасную ошибку, отправив валентинку Снейпу.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
О, черт. Что я сделал???! Зачем я это сделал????? У меня что, здравый смысл временами отключается?! Может, это порча?.. «Нет, это твои мозги, идиот!» – отвечаю я сам себе голосом Снейпа. Могу представить себе выражение его лица, когда ему придет валентинка, поющая «All by myself» и сверкающая по краям розовыми стразами.  
  
Думаю, он будет счастлив!  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Надо как-то смыть свой позор. Как-то выкрутиться.  
  
Идея! Я пошлю валентинки всем своим знакомым. Так получится, будто в этом нет ничего особенного, и я рассылал их всем подряд, а не только Снейпу. Он не сможет меня уничтожить и размазать по стенке, ха-ха!  
  
 **Вечер**  
  
Что я наделал? Сотня валентинок всем, кого я знал. Из всего списка только Миртл, пожалуй, обрадуется розовой фиговине, поющей заунывную мелодию.  
  
И то не факт.  
  
Что за ужасный день?!! Хочу минет. Хочу кого-нибудь, кого можно будет любить, и кто пошлет мне валентинку, и кому я сделаю что-нибудь особенное на вечер, и чтобы мы долго целовались и лежали в постели, глядя друг на друга в темноте, и чтобы он звал меня по имени и дышал мне в шею, и чтобы мы заснули, держась друг за друга, чувствуя присутствие друг друга.  
  
Я просто хочу любить.   
  
  
  
_21 февраля_  
  
На выходных был в Норе; просто так, заехал проведать мистера и миссис Уизли. С тех пор, как все их дети разъехались, у них много свободного времени и неистраченной любви. Так что я изредка пользуюсь этим, пропитываюсь семейной атмосферой, позволяю трепать себя за щеку, украшать оладушки глазами из вишенок и улыбкой из варенья, словно я ребенок. Больше всего мне нравится, когда миссис Уизли просить помочь с вязанием. Она сматывает пряжу в клубом и неторопливо рассказывает про детство Рона или Била, а иногда – про близнецов или Перси, говорит о том, как часто болела раньше Джинни, и как Чарли боялся ехать в Хогвартс, и мистер Уизли делал ей предложение, и как они ездили в Египет, и как ремонтировали Нору в первый и последний раз.  
  
Она рассказывает, а я держу моток между расставленных рук, чтобы пряжа не путалась. В камине горит огонь, за окном воет вьюга, от чашек с чаем поднимается пар. Люблю такие вечера – словно все плохое, что может случиться, не имеет здесь силы; словно нечего бояться, и не о чем переживать.  
  
Но у всего есть обратная сторона.  
  
«Гарри, дорогой, когда же ты найдешь себе приличную девушку?» – спросила миссис Уизли, чмокнув меня в лоб и тут же вытерев место поцелуя большим пальцем. Она принялась суетиться на кухне, а я таращился на часы с членами семейства – все стрелки на «работает», кроме мистера Уизли («в гараже») и Фреда («далеко»).  
  
Иногда мне даже хочется рассказать миссис Уизли все, как есть. Она ни разу не спрашивала меня, отчего же я не взял в жены ее дочь. Ни разу не упрекала. Она все так же радушно принимала меня в Норе, и улыбалась мне, и помогала мне, если я просил помощи. Но иногда я замечаю, как она смотрит на меня – с укором, ее взгляд будто твердит: «погляди, до чего ты доводишь и себя, и мою маленькую Джин. Разве не лучше для всех будет, если вы поженитесь?». И тогда мне хочется завопить: «Нет, не лучше! Я гей, и это уже не исправить! Мне нравятся мужчины! Мне нравятся их руки, их голоса и их задницы! Мне нравятся их подбородки, их глаза и их шеи с выпирающим адамовым яблоком! Я просто не смогу стать нормальным мужем для вашей дочери!».  
  
Проговорив этот гимн однополой любви про себя, я быстро сменил тему, и рассказал про то, как встретил Снейпа в маггловском Лондоне.  
  
«Ох, бедняга», – тут же откликнулась миссис Уизли. «Живет отшельником, в своем ужасном огромном доме. Зачем ему столько комнат, если он совсем один? Говорят, он снял целый этаж в высоченной башне посреди Лондона, чтобы одновременно оставаться в одиночестве, и в то же время чтобы вокруг было много людей. Ему ведь даже поговорить там не с кем! Если бы не Артур, я бы уже давно свихнулась среди этих пустых комнат. Ну и ты, Гарри, милый. Я всегда так радуюсь, когда ты приходишь!».  
  
Потом я проведал мистера Уизли. Он был в импровизированном гараже, который построил по образу маггловских гаражей в подвале дома. У него там даже был настоящий маггловский автомобиль, по крайней мере, остов машины. Мистер Уизли уже много лет пытался его починить; думаю, ему больше интересен сам процесс, чем результат.  
  
Мистер Уизли был грустный и говорил недомолвками.  
  
«Знаешь, теперь все по-другому», – поведал он мне, яростно натирая покрышки. «Не так, как раньше. Иначе. Холоднее, знаешь ли».  
  
«Э-э-э, простите? Холоднее?»  
  
Он тут же растянул губы в улыбке, спохватившись, что сказал лишнего.  
  
«Не бери в голову, Гарри. Я смотрю, у тебя цветущий вид».  
  
Это неправда.  
  
«Это хорошо, Гарри, это славно. Я очень рад за тебя, парень! Правильно, живи, наслаждайся каждым мгновением, пока можешь. И не трать понапрасну время, тревожась за старых, нелепых болванов. У меня все хорошо, правда».  
  
Ушел я, не на шутку встревоженный.   
  
  
  
_26 февраля_  
  
Сегодня Люциус приходил в аврорат. В своей роскошной мантии до пят, струящейся складками. Набалдашник трости сверкал под его тонкими пальцами. Он вышагивал так, словно пришел на прием к королю; или словно сам был царской особой. Осанка, взгляд, походка… Волосы, струящиеся по плечам.  
  
Задница.  
  
Он пришел, якобы чтобы обсудить свое прошение о снятии ограничений на использование магических артефактов. Заведомо бессмысленная затея, и ему это прекрасно известно. Он общался с Берфордом, а я смотрел на них из-за стеклянной перегородки, пока мимо не прошел Рон и не позвал меня перекусить. Слишком громко: Малфой повернулся, продемонстрировав свой греческий профиль, насмешливо взглянул на меня, и я поспешил уйти, проклиная Рона за его вопли.  
  
Но когда я вернулся в свой кабинет, под дверью меня ждала записка.  
  
«Мой бравый аврор все еще хочет провести детальный обыск? Возможно, мне даже придется позволить обыскать самые укромные уголки моего тела…»   
  
  
  
_27 февраля_  
  
Черт возьми. Мне надоели эти игры. Я приглашу его выпить.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Я просто… просто напишу ему: «эй, как насчет приятного вечера в приятном обществе?»  
  
Да. Я просто напишу ему.  
  
 **Еще позже**  
  
Прямо сейчас.  
  
 **Еще позже**  
  
Где моя сова??  
  
 **Еще позже**  
  
Сова есть, письмо есть, бутылки Огдена уже нет.  
  
Осталось только отправить.  
  
 **Еще чуть позже**  
  
Мужик я или не мужик?  
  
 **Еще чуть позже**  
  
Все. Я сделал это.  
  
 **Еще чуть-чуть позже**  
  
Что я наделал?! ЧТО?!? ЗАЧЕМ????? Я даже не помню, что написал. Я наверняка наделал там грамматических ошибок. Или орфографических. А чем они отличаются, интересно?  
  
Хмм. Надо спросить у Гермионы.  
  
 **Еще чуть-чуть позже**  
  
Ну зачеееееееееем? Зачем я сам себя унижаю?!? Что он мне теперь ответит? А может, он вообще не ответит? Сил нет ждать. Может, ввалиться к нему через камин?  
  
Нет, я пьяный.  
  
 **Еще чуть-чуть позже**  
  
Я пьяный, и у него там жена.  
  
Черт, у него есть жена. Что я творю? О чем я думаю? Что я… уффф.  
  
 **Совсем поздно**  
  
Ну все. Он не ответил, и уже, наверное, не ответит. Одно дело флиртовать, а другое – принимать приглашение на свидание. Я конченый человек.  
  
Конченый.  
  
Хххх)))  
  
И Кричер спрятал все запасы Огдена. Сначала он спрятал порнушку, потом антипохмельное, теперь еще и выпивку мою. Надо подарить ему носок.  
  
 **Совсем поздно**  
  
Чертов Кричер спрятал мои носки!!  
  
 **Глубокая ночь**  
  
А, нашел носки. И вспомнил – антипохмельное просто закончилось. Может, и Огден я просто весь выпил.  
  
Тогда быть может, есть еще шанс разыскать порно?  
  
 **Глубокая ночь**  
  
К черту порно, мне нужен Малфой! Ну почему, почему из всех мужчин… аааа…  
  
Если он надо мной посмеется, если он скажет «нет», если он так и не пришлет ответ на мое жалобное письмо, я… я просто…  
  
Я сделаю парочку крестражей и покончу с собой.  
  
 **Глубокая-глубокая ночь**  
  
Решено!  
  
 **Раннее утро**  
  
Смотлся за Огдном. Ууф, пролил. Надо ещще налть. Буду пить свсем один. Совсм один. Нвсегда.  
  
Кжтся, вдохнвение. Надо напсать стихи.  
  
А птом умру. Один.   
  
  
  
_28 февраля_  
  
Пришло письмо от Малфоя.  
  
Он согласен.  
  
Шепотом ору «ура». Моя башка сейчас отвалится. Полдня сплю в обнимку с совой и фаллоимитатором.   
  
  
  
_все еще нескончаемое 28 февраля, похмельная вечность_  
  
В выходные мы встречаемся с Малфоем. А пока Рон и Гермиона пригласили меня на ужин.  
Почему так всегда выходит, что они зовут меня, когда я полдня пытаюсь сползти с кровати, а потом еще пару часов пытаюсь заползти обратно, потому что на полу мигрень переживать не легче, как казалось сначала?  
Хотя... ммм. Они предупредили об ужине за неделю. Пора прекратить сваливать на других собственную несостоятельность.  
(Лежу и в красках представляю, как сваливаю эту самую несостоятельность на Рона и Гермиону, сидящих рядом, с самодовольным видом настоящих женатиков. А между тем - пора бы сунуть башку под душ, если хочу успеть протрезветь к ужину)  
Итак, ужин. Я думал, будут обычные уютные посиделки – Гермиона зачитает нам пару любимых мест из «Истории Хогвартса», мы с Роном кинем в нее попкорном, а потом будем смотреть дурацкие ночные передачи, выключив звук и комментируя ведущих тонкими голосами, будем обсуждать какую-нибудь Важную Проблему, например, новый декрет Министерства про аппартацию на местности, или спорить о том, нужна ли перепись населения среди эльфов... А потом немного выпьем, Рон начнет травить пошлые анекдоты, я начну хвастаться, на сколько дюймов уже вырос, а Гермиона снова будет зачитывать места из «Истории Хогвартса». Потом мы немного повспоминаем старые времена – палатка, Хогсмид, Хогвартс-экспресс… наши приключения… да-а.  
  
В общем, посиделки в узкой компании лучших друзей.  
  
Ничего подобного! Это оказалась грандиозная подстава. Я только зашел, а Рон сделал несчастные глаза и просигналил мне секретным аврорским языком: «прости!». А потом я вошел в гостиную, а она битком набита Парочками.  
  
И не просто Парочками. Женатиками.  
  
О-о, эти Женатики. Иногда они просто выводят меня из себя! Рон и Гермиона не в счет, конечно, хотя и они иногда ведут себя как Рон-и-Гермиона, знаете, будто они не мои друзья, яркие, интересные личности, а бесформенный тупой мутант, который каждую фразу начинает с «мы». «А вот мы ходили на этот фильм, и нам понравилось!», «А вот мы сортируем мусор, это полезно для окружающей среды». «А вот мы считаем, что это глупо – флиртовать с женатым мужиком».  
  
Итак, это был вечер Семейных Пар. Из Одиночек только я и Снейп.  
  
Что он там делал? Ха! Хороший вопрос.  
  
Гермиона поддерживала с ним связь по работе, у них было несколько совместных проектов, но я никогда бы не подумал, что они ладят. И уж тем более, я не подумал бы, что Гермиона захочет его пригласить, а он примет приглашение. Но, как бы там ни было, Снейп сидел за одним столом со мной и с шестью семейными парами.  
  
В самом начале ужина я подошел к Снейпу и пробормотал что-то о том, что не захватил с собой шарф, и что обязательно позже верну его. Снейп только странно на меня посмотрел и ничего не сказал. Потом Гермиона позвала нас за стол.  
  
Конечно, это было пыткой. Пары были на всех уровнях Семейности, так что у нас была возможность насладиться каждым нюансом. Тут были и молодожены, которые тискали друг друга прямо за столом, так, что это напоминало грязное порно с использованием кресс-салата и голландского сыра. Тут были парочки, у которых недавно появился ребенок, и они впервые выбрались из дома, оставив малыша на вечер с няней. Разговоры про жидкий «поносик», отрыжку и клизму для выдувания козюлек из носа малыша – очарование вечера. Здесь были пары, у которых уже несколько детей, и эти вовсю наслаждались возможностью забыть про своих спиногрызов – они пили так жадно, что Гермиона кидала опасливые взгляды на бутылку, и та отодвигалась все дальше и дальше от их загребущих рук, а одна мать-героиня снисходительно давала советы молодой мамаше, и в каждом взгляде, в каждом жесте ее скользило зловещее обещание: «то ли еще будет! Доживи до переходного возраста!».  
  
Здесь были и пары, которые перестали заниматься сексом. По мужьям это было сразу видно. Один из них даже попытался ущипнуть под столом Гермиону за коленку, но, к несчастью (или..??), схватился за мою.  
  
И конечно, внимание всех этих людей было направлено на меня. Ну, а от кого им еще узнать головокружительные подробности свободной, интересной, холостой жизни? Столько тоски, столько отчаянья было в глазах мужей, что я почти забыл про все одинокие вечера, когда я мечтал о компании Кричера, лишь бы не так страшно было засыпать в пустом темном доме.  
  
«Ну, что у тебя на личном фронте?»  
  
Конечно, я знал, что до этого вопроса дойдет. Но не ожидал такого предательства со стороны Гермионы. Кажется, она тоже взглядом сигналила «извини» – мол, я хозяйка, должна удовлетворять просьбы гостей, а всем моим гостям явно хочется это спросить у тебя, они просто боятся быть невежливыми.  
  
«Ну, что у тебя на личном фронте?».  
  
Почему-то у Снейпа об этом никто не спрашивает!  
  
Я так рассвирепел, что брякнул в ответ:  
  
«А когда Молли дождется внуков?»  
  
Тут Гермиона самодовольно улыбнулась и положила руку на живот.  
  
Несколько минут я переваривал новость. А Гермиона все не унималась.  
  
«Так что же?»  
  
«Вообще-то», – сказал я, с полным на то правом.  
  
«Вообще-то?» – удивленно подняла брови она. Рон тоже разволновался.  
  
«Гарри, ты серьезно? Вообще-то??»  
  
«Вообще-то», – подтвердил я. Гости смотрели на нас, как на психов.  
  
Сразу после этого Гермионе срочно понадобилось нарезать еще хлеба, и она попросила меня помочь ей в этом сложном и ответственном деле. Затащив на кухню, она приперла меня к холодильнику и накинулась с расспросами.  
  
Конечно, я ей все рассказал. Не похоже, что она была довольна услышанным. Гермиона разрывалась между необходимостью выполнить свой дружеский долг и порадоваться за меня, и своими настоящими чувствами – тревогой и осуждением. Наконец, она просто похлопала меня по плечу и отпустила. Тут я повернулся к дверям и заметил, что в проеме стоит Снейп и подслушивает.  
  
Мало того, что он знает о моей ориентации, теперь он знает и о Малфое.  
  
Снейп ничего не сказал, молча развернулся и ушел в комнату. Но не сводил с меня глаз весь вечер, и когда настала пора уходить, вместе со мной вышел из дома. Мы были одни из последних, потому что я прощался с Роном и Гермионой, а Снейп опять рассматривал книжные корешки (мания у него такая, что ли?).  
  
Не успел я и слова сказать, как Снейп толкнул меня к стене и навис надо мной, как в старые добрые времена. Это одновременно походило и на «десять баллов с гриффиндора, Поттер!», и на кухонный допрос, который мне учинила Гермиона. Только Снейп не спрашивал, он утверждал.  
  
«Люциус Малфой – опасный человек. Вам следует остерегаться его».  
  
Ну надо же! И почему все вечно мне это твердят? Я разозлился и слегка оттолкнул Снейпа – тот был тяжелым и жестким, как каменная стена, и все же сделал шаг назад, прекратив нависать надо мной, возрождая все мои комплексы по поводу роста.  
  
«Я уже не ребенок, и могу сам за себя постоять, – ответил я, - хватит опекать меня!»  
  
Честно слово, если моей жизнью управлять возьмется еще и Снейп, мне порулить совсем шанса не выпадет.  
  
Он что-то зашипел, так угрожающе и сердито, что я почти сдался: «ладно! – хотелось крикнуть мне, - твоя взяла! Я останусь одиноким на всю свою жизнь, лишив себя единственного шанса создать отношения с человеком, который мне нравится, и которому нравлюсь я, только потому, что вы с Гермионой считаете его неподходящим партнером!». Но к моей чести, я ничего такого не сказал, я только добавил с достоинством:  
  
«И вообще, не вам давать мне советы такого рода. В свое время вы связывались со множеством опасных людей, и никто не запрещал вам учиться на собственном опыте».  
  
Произнеся это, я обошел остолбеневшего, побелевшего лицом Снейпа и вышел на морозный воздух. Аппарировать не хотелось, так что я поймал такси и закрыл глаза, позволяя мерной качке уносить мои мысли далеко-далеко. Меня не оставляло мерзкое ощущение, что я сказал что-то не то, но я быстро забыл об этом, пропев про себя: «В выходные я встречаюсь с Люциусом!» – и мне сразу стало намного легче.


	4. Март

_4 марта_  
  
Как твои дела, Гарри Поттер, старый ты одинокий педик?  
  
Спасибо, хорошо. Мне всего двадцать восемь, и я больше не одинок.  
  
Потому что прошлой ночью… о-о-о, прошлой ночью……..   
  
  
  
_5 марта_  
  
На работе какое-то скучное совещание, так что есть время рассказать, как следует.  
  
Все прошло великолепно, просто на высоте! Я хотел потащить Люциуса в какой-то паршивый бар, но мы свернули, потом еще раз свернули, и Люциус (он все это время держал меня под руку, его локоть иногда терся о бок моего пальто) затащил меня в маленький, прекрасный, тускло освещенный итальянский ресторан. Мы ели ризотто и спагетти, много разговаривали, много смеялись. Люциус расспрашивал меня, как я лишился девственности.  
  
«Могу поспорить, это случилось на выпускном! – сказал он. - Ты был смущенным, неловким и до боли возбужденным, не так ли?»  
  
Я был смущенным, неловким и до боли возбужденным. Весь вечер. То, как Люциус ел спагетти… ничего более эротичного я в жизни не видел, а не стоит забывать, что спагетти – это алая длинная масса, свисающая по подбородку в тарелку, хлюпающая и брызгающая томатным соусом во все стороны.  
  
Я думал, кончу от одной этой картины. А Люциус дразнил меня; играл с бокалом, удерживая его за ножку и покачивая; разворачивал салфетку так, будто снимал с кого-то одежду... Когда он ел десерт… когда он медленно опустил в рот вишенку с пирожного…  
  
Ох.  
  
Говорили мы в основном обо мне. Но это и не страшно – когда я говорил, я меньше нервничал, потому что отвлекался на то, чтобы не ляпнуть какую-нибудь глупость. Когда Люциусу становилось скучно, он перебивал меня:  
  
«Давай, Золотой мальчик, добавь приправы в эту историю».  
  
Это значило, что я должен что-нибудь выдумать, что-нибудь, что развеселит его. Развеселить его было не так уж трудно – кажется, на свидание Люциус пришел уже порядком накаченный. Он разом отбросил все свои дворцовые манеры, говорил сальности, запрокидывал голову, когда смеялся, и пожирал меня глазами.  
  
Потом мы вышли на улицу, и я собрался звать Рыцаря или такси, но тут Люциус схватил меня за отвороты пальто и притянул к себе.  
  
«Ну и куда ты собрался, нахальный мальчишка, м?» – промурлыкал он мне в лицо, обдавая меня запахом вина и вишни. Его губы были так близко, что я как будто даже случайно уткнулся в них, а потом все закружилось под сомкнутыми веками, заискрило вспышками и огоньками, и в следующий момент мы были уже в незнакомой комнате.  
  
«Аппарация в людном месте…» – попытался возмутиться я, но Люциус застонал мне в ухо.  
  
«Да-а, такой строгий аврор, ну надо же… теперь ты оштрафуешь меня? Или назначишь… наказание?»  
  
Он облизал мое ухо, а потом швырнул на диван – я не узнавал этой комнаты, этого дивана, но сразу понял, что мы не в мэноре. Мелькнула мысль, что это отдельная квартира Малфоя как раз для таких случаев – для случайных любовников-мальчишек, секса на одну ночь. Мне вдруг стало горько. Люциус был совсем рядом, возился с пряжкой на ремне, рассыпав по лицу пряди светлых волос, а все, что я ощущал – страшную пустоту в душе.  
  
«Нет, я… мне просто…» – залепетал я, попытался сползти с дивана и двинуться к двери, но Люциус вцепился в меня.  
  
«Что? Что такое? – он выглядел недовольным и удивленным. - Ты не хочешь??»  
  
«Хочу. Но ты… я… это не…» – я в конец растерялся, не помогало и то, что Люциус положил руку мне на член, проверяя мою готовность – о да, я был готов, и едва не выпрыгнул из штанов, когда Люциус слегка сжал пальцы.  
  
«У тебя есть жена», – наконец сформулировал я.  
  
«Ну и что? Ты знал об этом, когда приглашал меня», – удивился он, и был прав, конечно.  
  
«Да, я… прости, я просто… это оказалось хуже, чем я думал. Я так хотел тебя… и ты был такой… ты такой… черт, я не могу даже рядом стоять, мне хочется прикоснуться…»  
  
Он улыбнулся, довольный. Эта его самоуверенная улыбка заставила меня гореть и плавиться. И все равно я упрямо продолжил:  
  
«Но я не могу. Я думал, что смогу, что все равно, лишь бы быть с тобой, понимаешь? Я так долго ждал этого. Но теперь… просто не могу. У тебя есть жена, а я не хочу стать любовником на одну ночь, я не хочу совершать подлость по отношению к Нарциссе, я перестану уважать себя и тебя, если мы это сделаем».  
  
«К чертям уважение!» – воскликнул Люциус, но потом нахмурился, убрал руку с моих штанов и отвернулся.  
  
«Если хочешь знать, – сдавленно сказал он, – наш брак – это пустышка. Игра на публику. Мы давно уже не ладим. Я не люблю ее. А она не любит меня».  
  
«Но измена – это другое. Это предательство», – заметил я. Люциус дернул плечом – рубашка сползла с него, обнажая гладкую светлую кожу. М-м-м…  
  
«Согласен. Но Нарцисса изменяла мне. Несколько раз»  
  
«Что?! – я не мог поверить, будто можно предпочесть Люциусу кого-то еще. Ведь это же… глупо просто. – С кем?»  
  
«С… Северусом!»  
  
Ну и дела!  
  
«Да, с Северусом. С моим бывшим другом... Знаешь, однажды я вернулся домой чуть раньше. Все как в плохом анекдоте, Гарри. Я подошел к спальне и услышал голоса из-за двери. Они смеялись надо мной. Обсуждали меня, мои недостатки. Жалели меня. Я слышал, как Нарцисса сказала: «бедный, бедный Люциус – влюбился, как мальчишка, но снова не в того человека!». А Северус засмеялся. Я открыл дверь и увидел их – вместе, голых. Они лежали в моей постели».  
  
Люциус замолчал и лег на диван, отвернувшись от меня. В ту секунду мне было плевать, какое у него тело и какая у него задница; мне просто хотелось обнять его, прижать к себе, утешить.  
  
Подумать только, Нарцисса такая стерва! А Снейп? И он еще смел говорить про Люциуса гадости? Небось, боялся, что всплывет та история!  
  
Я лег рядом, обхватив Люциуса руками и ногами, покрывая поцелуями его спину и плечи. Люциус тяжело вздохнул, а потом развернулся и притянул меня ближе, целуя, кусая, облизывая…  
  
Мы катались по постели, как безумные. Держались друг за друга так крепко, будто боялись свалиться за борт. Целовались и терлись друг о друга, а потом сдирали друг с друга одежду, чертыхаясь в одинаковых выражениях. Волосы Люциуса разметались по его плечам, и я гладил их, гладил длинную, красивую шею, целовал ключицы и покусывал соски, бордовые, пухлые, невероятные. Люциус стонал и извивался, а потом перевернул меня на живот, навалившись сверху. Мы не обсуждали этот вопрос, но в этот раз я не возражал – я был готов на что угодно, лишь бы Люциус продолжал, лишь бы не останавливался.  
  
И он не оста  
  
 **Вечером**  
  
«Какого черта ты там строчишь?!» – заорал Хмури, и я вспомнил, что, вообще-то, на совещании. Все смотрели на меня, а у меня вся рожа была красной, и дышал я с присвистом. Да, что и говорить! От одних воспоминаний я весь возбуждаюсь так, что потом невозможно успокоиться.  
  
Пришлось соврать, что плохо себя чувствую, сбежать в туалет и дрочить. Думаю, меня скоро уволят.  
  
Плевать, какая разница? Главное, у меня есть Люциус. Он сказал:  
  
«Надо бы повторить».  
  
  
  
  
_16 марта_  
  
  
Все превосходно. Наконец-то у меня появился кто-то. Кто-то, с кем можно на пару съесть ужин, заказанный на дом из китайского ресторана, и кто ночью закинет на меня ногу, и с кем у меня будет потрясный, изумительный секс третью ночь подряд.  
  
Иногда я думаю, как Люциус выкручивается, когда ему приходится ночевать не дома. Но потом вспоминаю чертову стерву Нарциссу – отныне я называю ее не иначе как Сучья Королева Ада, и все вопросы пропадают. Иногда мне даже хочется, чтобы Люциус бросил ее – не ради того, чтобы быть со мной, нет, не из-за этого. А ради себя – как можно жить с женщиной, которая словно вонзила кинжал тебе в сердце, да еще и повернула пару раз? Когда я спрашиваю что-то такое, Люциус только печально улыбается и качает головой.  
  
«Гарри, Гарри» – загадочно говорит он, и больше это никак не комментирует.  
  
Ну и что, мне плевать! Пусть он будет женат. Пока мы занимаемся сексом, пока мы целуемся, сталкиваясь языками и членами, и пока мы курим травку, лежа плечо к плечу, я полностью и неизлечимо счастлив.  
  
Правда, секс омрачают две вещи: Люциус ни разу не позволил мне быть сверху, и в прошлый раз, едва вышел из меня, пробормотал что-то вроде «так устал, так устал» и отключился, даже не пожелав мне помочь с моим стояком. Пришлось вылезать из постели и дрочить в туалете, потому что дрочить на Люциуса, лежа рядом с ним, показалось мне отчего-то непристойным.  
  
Когда я утром заикнулся об этом, Люциус рассердился, закатил скандал и в итоге обиделся на меня, потому что решил, я намекаю на его возраст.  
  
«А что поделать? Я уже не такой выносливый, как раньше. Мое прекрасное тело истощено страданиями и годами. Я устаю, потому что ты – маленькая ненасытная шлюшка – просишь все больше и больше!»  
  
Пришлось успокаивать Люциуса минетом. А потом еще часа два рассыпаться в заверениях, что Люциус выглядит куда моложе своих ровесников, и моложе меня, и вообще я рядом с ним выгляжу педофилом.  
  
Первая ссора. М-м-м… люблю это время – когда двое еще привыкают друг к другу, узнают опасные зоны, которых лучше не касаться, учатся быть вместе. Мне нравится, что Люциус такой отходчивый. И мне нравится, что он остается на ночь, а не спешит аппарировать сразу после секса, как я раньше ожидал и боялся. Нет, ему нравится проснуться и не торопясь, без спешки принять душ, позавтракать, почитать газету. Иногда мы ночуем в его квартире, иногда у меня, на Гриммо. Портрет мадам Блэк заигрывает с Люциусом и еще сильнее презирает меня, но плевать я хотел на каргу – ей Люциус не достанется, а со мной он кричит от наслаждения каждую ночь!  
  
Впрочем, стоит подумать об этом, и я чувствую раскаяние. Мне стыдно перед мадам Блэк – у нее и так было мало радостей в жизни, а сейчас она и вовсе мертва, а я еще злорадствую. Я натираю раму до блеска и проверяю, крепко ли держится портрет на стене (ха! Еще как). Кричер подозрительно ходит рядом, следя за моими действиями.  
  
А я… я просто так счастлив, что хочу осчастливить весь мир, поделиться радостью со всеми, кто способен выдержать влюбленного, болтливого идиота рядом с собой дольше пяти минут.  
  
Решено! Иду в гости к Невиллу.

_20 марта_  
  
Хм-м-м. От Люциуса ни слуху ни духу. Я даже пару раз допрашивал сову под веритасерумом – не ела ли она моих писем, не теряла ли? Потом прекратил заниматься ерундой и заставил себя работать. Да, вот так. Иногда полезно отдыхать друг от друга, и в эти перерывы нужно сосредоточиться на своей работе.  
  
Чтобы выполнять ее хорошо.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Интересно, как долго мы будем отдыхать друг от друга? Может, отправить Люциусу письмо? Ма-а-аленькое письмецо, просто чтобы он знал, что я в порядке.  
  
Если ему не все равно.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Не-е, ему не все равно. Не может быть все равно. Мы же спим вместе. В каком-то смысле он меня л… я ему нр… ему хорошо со мной. Ему хорошо со мной, да! Ему очень понравился минет. Да.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Но он не сказал: «надо как-нибудь повторить». Он, когда ушел, вообще ничего не сказал про следующий раз.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
О, Мерлин. А вдруг я его обидел? Вдруг он больше никогда-никогда не захочет видеть меня? Зачем я поднял эту глупую тему про возраст! Что я за идиот! Сам все на свете испортил!  
  
Чертов кретин, Поттер, ты заслужил целибат! Ты заслужил медленную смерть, мерзкий ты кусок урода!  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Зашел Шеклболт, попросил прекратить оскорблять себя в зеркало и заняться работой.  
  
Точно, все. Буду работать. Сделаю карьеру, стану Главным Аврором и наведу порядок в стране.  
  
Решено!  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Не выдержал, послал ему письмо. Я бесхребетный человек. Абсолютно бесхребетный.  
  
Чтобы хоть немного оправдать себя в собственных глазах, решил заняться благотворительностью. Попытался найти какой-нибудь приличный фонд, но в конечном итоге снова отправил все в фонд Локхарта. У них очень привязчивая реклама.  
 **  
Позже**  
  
Люциус не отвечает. Все кончено. Он бросил меня, бросил, бросил!  
Бросил.  
И в этом некого винить, кроме моего длинного языка! Пытался проколоть себе язык степлером. Зашел Шеклболт, и сказал, что буйные здесь не нужны, буйным место на шестом этаже.  
  
«А что там, на шестом этаже?» – спросил я, забыв про степлер.  
  
«А там, Гарри, атташе», – загадочно ответил Шеклболт и вышел.  
  
 **Вечер**  
  
Думал об этом весь день.   
  
  
  
_23 марта_  
  
От Люциуса по-прежнему ни строчки. Заглянул в гости к Рону и Гермионе.  
  
«Ну надо же! Явился!» – сказала Гермиона, скрестив руки на груди. Я сначала не понял, о чем она, а потом вспомнил, что уже пару недель не заходил к ним и не связывался с ними.  
  
Да, влюбленные минут не замечают. Зато несчастные сразу нуждаются в друзьях.  
  
«Простите меня, идиота», – покаялся я и собрался лезть обратно через камин, спиной своей выражая всю скорбь мира. Конечно, меня вернули, обняли, усадили на диван, всучили бокал и пирожок и принялись утешать.  
  
 **Вечер**  
  
Я лбл своиххх друзей! Они пркрасны. Я пркрасен. Жизнь это удвительна гармония стданий и надежджд.  
  
Я упал с лстницы.  
  
Рон, Рон, пусссти!.. пусти я хчу к нему, где твой кмин?  
  
Ой, Рррон, мжно я посплю с тбой и Гермоной? Уфф. Вы такиех орошие. Я вас любл вы знаете? Да?  
  
Уффф.   
  
  
  
_24 марта_  
  
Я Мальчик-который-выжил.  
  
Я СМОГУ слезть с кровати и добраться до ванной.  
  
Пиииииииииииииииииить…   
  
  
  
_28 марта_  
  
Проснулся от ужасного кошмара, в котором Люциус умер. На пару часов поддался абсолютной нелепой панической уверенности, что это вещий сон.  
  
Многие люди, которых я любил, умерли из-за меня. Был такой период, когда я даже поверил, что проклят, и что все, кого я полюблю, умрут. Тогда я еще переживал за Джинни.  
  
Но теперь Волдеморт мертв, а я жив, и я отправил четыре письма Люциусу.  
  
Четыре только за этот час, я имею в виду.   
  
  
  
_29 марта_  
  
Фу-у-уф, он жив. Но чертовски зол. Высунул сегодня башку из камина и наорал на меня:  
  
«Хватит заваливать меня макулатурой, жена уже начала догадываться!!».  
  
Но потом он сменил гнев на милость и сказал:  
  
«Если хочешь, можем встретиться как-нибудь на неделе».   
  
  
  
_30 марта_  
  
Джинни считает, что «чертов козел меня использует». После Роберта она всех мужчин называет козлами, даже меня. Но я привык, это ничего.  
  
Гермиона тоже считает, что Люциус ведет себя как подлец и запудриватель мозгов.  
  
«Ты только послушай, Гарри!» – и она детально разбирает каждую фразу Люциуса, заставляя меня повторять их по сто раз. «Если захочешь, – передразнивает она, – будто перекладывает на тебя всю ответственность, заставляет тебя быть просителем! Ведь это ты всегда проявляешь инициативу? Ты приглашаешь, ты уговариваешь, а он позволяет ублажать себя, не так ли?!».  
  
«Хм-м, – сказал Рон, – действительно, нехорошо как-то».  
  
Гермиона тут же покраснела и остаток вечера кидала на Рона сердитые взгляды. Потом не выдержала, схватила его за руку и уволокла домой, доказывать, что она тоже может проявлять инициативу.  
  
Невилл попытался сохранить нейтралитет и не стал давать советов, уклончиво улыбаясь и пожимая плечами.  
  
«Делай, как считаешь нужным, Гарри».  
  
Джинни настаивала, чтобы я показал себя. Проявил характер. «Пусть знает, что ты тоже себя не на помойке нашел! Пусть хоть пальцем пошевелит ради тебя! Эгоистичный козел! Вот теперь пропади тоже, не зови его на свидание, пока он сам тебя не попросит!»  
  
Луна получила разрешение заплести мне косички – и впрямь пора уже стричься, волосы отросли – и была так увлечена этим занятием, что почти не участвовала в разговоре. Только уходя, она пропела:  
  
«Гарри, почему бы тебе не заняться искусством? Будет, куда девать все это», и помахала неопределенно руками вокруг моей головы, видимо, имея в виду – будет, куда девать время, силы и свою навязчивую любовь.


	5. Апрель

_5 апреля_  
  
Нет ничего более депрессивного, чем день рождения Джорджа. Были в Норе, но все это было ужасно – из года в год этот день все больше напоминает панихиду, а не праздник. Артур снова уволок меня в гараж и долго, туманно говорил что-то об утекающем счастье, и о том, что человек как посудина, в которой слишком много трещин. Меня серьезно беспокоит его состояние. Если бы я знал, в чем дело, то хоть как-то смог бы помочь.  
  
В общем, я был в глубокой депрессии. И тут объявился… кто бы вы думали?  
  
Его сиятельство Люциус Малфой собственной персоной, с тростью в придачу и с умопомрачительной порочной улыбкой.  
  
Он развеял мою тоску взмахом руки. Как настоящий волшебник, он сменил черное на белое. Мы гуляли по пристани в маггловской части Лондона – где нас никто не знает – ели жареные каштаны и сладкую вату, а потом переместились к нему домой и занялись буйным, экстремальным сексом прямо на полу. Спина у меня потом болела вовсю, а Люциус был бодр и весел – вот и верь после этого в его кокетство по поводу возраста и годов. Хотя может, все дело в том, что я был снизу, и мы не успели хоть что-нибудь подстелить, потому что очень уж торопились. Люциус был быстрым и резким, почти не подготовил меня, но лицо его светилось искренней нежностью – я думаю, он соскучился.  
  
И когда все закончилось, он не уснул, а обхватил двумя руками мой член и доил меня, перебирая руками так, что они скользили одна за другой, и мне казалось, что я выхожу из длинного, бесконечного, узкого прохода. Это было мучительно и сладко, ошарашенный силой ощущений я даже не мог дернуть тазом, чтобы разорвать эту великолепную пытку, не мог пошевелиться, не мог даже вскрикнуть. Рот мой был широко открыт, и вид у меня, наверное, был идиотский, но мне было все равно. Когда я подумал, что еще немного, и я умру – если только не наступит разрядка – Люциус склонился (его волосы скользнули по моему животу) и лизнул самый кончик головки, своим влажным гибким языком.  
  
И я кончил, бурно, весь выгнувшись от экстаза.  
  
Люциус был очень доволен собой.  
  
«Видишь, Гарри? С кем тебе еще будет так хорошо?»  
  
Уже засыпая, я шептал ответ ему в ухо:  
  
«Ни с кем. Никогда»   
  
  
  
_6 апреля_  
  
Я чертов романтичный педик. Поверить не могу, что разнюнился и признался Люциусу в любви! Это глупо и бессмысленно. У него есть жена и трость, и зачем ему слюнявый хнычущий идиот, который занимает слишком много пространства в жизни?  
  
Нет ничего страшнее влюбленных в тебя людей. О да, на своем опыте я этого не узнал, но могу представить!.. Вот живешь ты себе, такой независимый, длинноволосый, осанистый… живешь, занимаешься сексом, устраиваешь приемы и рауты, хранишь запрещенные книги в библиотеке и грызешь яблоки вместе с косточками и даже черенками, когда тебя никто не видит. А потом вдруг находишь на свою голову партнера, который спустя пару месяцев признается тебе в любви. Хотя очевидно, совершенно очевидно, что ты его не любишь, и вы оба это знаете.  
  
Нет, мне обязательно надо было все испортить. Мой поганый длинный язык. Чтоб его.  
  
Новый приступ самоненавистничества. Я проторчал у зеркала полчаса и довел до слез свое отражение.  
  
Даже мадам Блэк кричит из коридора что-то утешительное, не в силах слушать, какими словами я себя крою.  
  
Выпью-ка я пузырька два зелья Сна-без-сновидений, и отдохну от собственной тупости хотя бы во сне.   
  
  
  
_8 апреля_  
  
Уффф, что тут было… До сих пор руки немного трясутся, хотя я почти не переживаю.  
  
Я говорил вам, что я идиот? Так вот, я еще и преуменьшал. Когда я выпил перед сном зелье, я выпил немного больше, чем обычно. И в итоге проспал двое суток. Не пришел на работу, Рон сунулся ко мне домой, но Кричер зачем-то закрыл камин – или это я закрыл, чтобы не было соблазна стучаться к Люциусу?? Рон поднял панику, и вот уже Гермиона, Джинни, Невилл и Луна штурмовали дверь, окна и камины в доме. Проникнуть удалось Луне, она, как Санта Клаус или ниндзя, спустилась по дымоходной трубе через крышу.  
  
Представляю, что это была за картинка – я, весь несчастный и одинокий в пижаме с лягушатами, известный всем своими депрессиями и перепадами настроения, лежу без движения в огромной пустой постели. А рядом пустые пузырьки из-под зелий.  
  
Когда я очнулся, вокруг была целая толпа народу, и кто-то бил меня по щекам. Судя по силе удара – старая добрая Джин.  
  
«Я тебе дам старая! – завопила она, а потом разрыдалась и принялась меня обнимать, усевшись сверху. – Гарри, очкарик ты вонючий!! Мы уж думали – все».  
  
Да, все они были там, позабыв про свою работу, дом и прочие дела – все они столпились у кровати, тревожно глядя на меня.  
  
О. И там еще был Снейп. Он стоял чуть позади, и сверлил меня взглядом, и, кажется, собирался отчитать за глупость и неуклюжее использование зелий.  
  
«Пусть он уйдет», – сказал я. Меня аж перекосило от злости, когда я его увидел. Я был слаб, как котенок, и все еще хотел спать, но все равно немного боялся, что убью его мощью своей ненависти. Я все еще помнил, что мне рассказал Люциус, помнил, сколько боли Снейп принес моему лю…бовнику.  
  
«Пусть он уйдет», – сказал я негромко, и Снейп скривился.  
  
«Вы не в себе, Поттер, и нуждаетесь в присмотре».  
  
Присматривать он за мной собрался, надо же!  
  
«Пусть он уйдет!» – завопил я отчаянно, и Гермиона выпихала Снейпа из комнаты. А потом они все кормили меня сладостями, развлекали смешными историями и то и дело хватали то за руку, то за плечо, будто убеждая себя, что я тут, я в порядке.  
  
Это все было чертовски трогательно. Нафига мне Люциус, нафига мне вообще кто-то, если у меня есть такая чудесная семья. Такие друзья. Вот кого я должен любить, вот кому я должен признаваться.  
  
«О, Гарри, заткнись – ты хуже девчонки, честное слово», – бурчит Рон, запихивая мне в рот сразу три мармеладных червяка.   
  
  
  
_18 апреля_  
  
Луна абсолютно права. Мне нужно заняться творчеством. Раз уж я не занимаюсь сексом.  
  
И мне пришла в голову отличная идея! Расписать стены в доме. А то они такие мрачные и неприятные. А так – творчество, да еще и с размахом! У меня просто сил не останется переживать из-за отсутствия секса  
Люциуса  
смысла в моей жизни.  
  
Попросил Кричера подготовить стены. Надо их все закрасить белым, чтобы были как огромные листы. Помню, в детстве я все мечтал разукрасить стены в чулане. Даже стянул у Дадли фломастеры. Но побоялся – думал, вдруг Дурсли заглянут, увидят, что я там все изрисовал прямо на обоях, и выгонят меня из дома?  
  
Вообще, я до сих пор не могу понять. Все детство я ужасно боялся, что меня выгонят из дома. Хотя, если подумать, в приюте ко мне могли относиться куда более человечно.  
  
Итак, я стану художником. Прогрессивным художником. Что-то вроде наскальных росписей, да. Если выйдет криво, скажу, это «примитивизм».   
  
  
  
_26 апреля_  
  
Надо бы заняться уже этими стенами.   
  
  
  
_29 апреля_  
  
Ничего не понимаю. Люциус ворвался, как ураган, поздним вечером, уволок в спальню, и накинулся на меня. Мы быстро перепихнулись, а потом он так же ушел – через камин, молча и торопливо. У меня страшное подозрение, что он все это проделал, пока Нарцисса была в душе или в туалете.  
  
С другой стороны, его появление в моей жизни – хороший знак.  
  
Я тряпка, да?


	6. Май

_2 мая_  
  
Прием в честь победы; много слов, мало выпивки. Вечно чувствую там себя не в своей тарелке – слишком много людей, которых я и в глаза не видел, и по имени не знаю, и к нашей борьбе они не имеют никакого отношения. И все же надо жать им руки и обмениваться любезными фразами, вроде:  
  
«мы сделали все для светлого будущего»,  
  
«помним об ушедших, сегодня и их день»,  
  
«в этом году хороший шведский стол, не находите?», – и все в этом духе.  
  
Потом был салют, и Гермиона вдруг расплакалась, я уж испугался и начал ее расспрашивать, но Рон похлопал меня по плечу и сказал: «Это с ней теперь часто так. Не волнуйся – гормоны».  
  
У него был такой вид, будто он одновременно вне себя от радости и от ужаса, и никак не может определить, какому из этих выражений на лице следует проявиться.  
  
Зато после официальной части были посиделки на кухне Гриммо, только члены Ордена. Я резал лимон и вполуха слушал разговоры за столом, и вдруг мне стало так хорошо, что я аж зажмурился.  
  
«Гарри, что?» – шепнула Луна, которая стояла рядом и следила, чтобы в лимонах остались косточки.  
  
А я просто вспомнил, как много лет назад на этой же кухне шли другие разговоры, серьезные и трудные, и каждый боялся, потому что было неясно, кто выживет, а кто не дотянет до светлого будущего, и настанет ли оно вообще. Я вот до последнего был уверен, что все напрасно, и я проиграю Волдеморту – в глубине души я верил в это и смирился. А теперь мы болтаем о законах и школьных делах, о Хогсмиде и статьях в Пророке, и о том, какой отвратительный шведский стол на приеме был в этом году.  
  
И до чего ж здорово.  
  
Никто не спрашивал меня, что на личном фронте, Гермиона больше не плакала, а Джинни не била меня, и все были на одной волне – знаете, мы просто смотрели друг на друга и понимали, что чувствует каждый из нас. Странную смесь скорби, облегчения и ностальгии.  
  
Потом Невилл, страшно смущаясь, вытащил гитару – черт, решено, я тоже займусь гитарой, игрой на гитаре, это же здорово, почему это мне не пришло в голову до того, как я закрасил все стены белым?? – и сыграл пару песен; забавных и серьезных, и печальных, о тех, кому предназначены пустые стулья за столом, и еще таких, от которых в душе все болит и горячеет, и каждая клеточка рвется менять мир, делать его совершенным, делать его своим. Невилл пел вполголоса, абажур покачивался, кидая тени на лица слушателей, а Снейп вдруг вышел из комнаты – очень быстро и порывисто, сломав мелодию, заставив Невилла испуганно запнуться. Он до сих пор побаивается Снейпа. Впрочем, он почти сразу продолжил, а я тихонько выскользнул следом – не то, что бы мне хотелось с этим разбираться, но на душе было неспокойно, да и Гермиона собралась было идти, а куда ей идти с этими ее гормонами?  
  
Я вышел на балкон, сразу угадав, где спрятался Снейп. Он стоял у перил, зачарованных так, чтобы магглам казалось, что никакого балкона вообще нет, сплошная кирпичная стена.  
  
Снейп стоял, вцепившись в перила, и смотрел вверх. Будто его интересовали звезды. Но мне показалось, он так сделал, чтобы слезы закатились обратно.  
  
Я не знал, что сделать – подойти или уйти по-тихому, пока он меня не услышал. Но потом все-таки подошел. Встал рядом. Я все еще злился на Снейпа из-за истории, рассказанной Люциусом, но это было сейчас, сегодня, не важно. Сегодня мы были Снейп и Гарри, те, которые бились на одном поле, были на одной стороне, и умерли в один день – чтобы тут же воскреснуть.  
  
Мы стояли и ничего не говорили. Из дома доносилось приглушенное пение гитарных струн и вторящий им тихий голос Невилла. С улицы неслись вопли автомобильной сигнализации и грохот дождя по крышам. Пахло весной и озоном.  
  
Мы стояли так, пока не замерзли. Потом я призвал из дома длинный Снейпов шарф и замотал нас обоих, и мы стояли дальше.   
  
  
  
_5 мая_  
  
Луна предложила свою помощь в росписи стен. Все равно у меня до них руки не дойдут, так что я с радостью согласился. Она пришла с бубном и клизмами, заставила меня выбивать ритм, пока брызгала из клизм красками на стены, мебель и мою одежду.  
  
«Это ритуал, мы просто открываем дверь вдохновению, понимаешь?»  
  
Потом пришла Джинни, вся на нервах. Роберт снова объявился и пел ей под окном серенады всю ночь, так что она не выспалась и жутко зла на него, но в то же время действительно тронута.  
  
«Может, и дам этому козлу еще один шанс», – пробормотала Джин, заползая в мою кровать и отрубаясь.  
  
Следом за Джинни пришли Рон с Гермионой, решили внести вклад в общее дело и взялись разрисовывать кухню. Я позвал Невилла, чтобы он помог мне с коридором.  
  
Вышли веселые выходные – мы слонялись по дому в грязной, разноцветной от пятен одежде и рисовали на стенах, старинных гобеленах, окнах, ступенях и прочих поверхностях. Все провоняло краской, и Гермиона ходила с дурацким пузырем на голове – чтобы не надышаться парами – а мы все над ней смеялись.  
  
 **Поздний вечер**  
  
Хаа! Луна разрисовала потолок в моей спальне. И за каким-то хреном нарисовала огромное лицо Снейпа прямо над моей кроватью. Теперь, когда я буду развлекаться с фаллоимитатором, Снейп будет таращиться на меня, и в глазах его будет презрительный укор.   
  
  
  
_15 мая_  
  
Кажется, жизнь начала налаживаться. Я занимаюсь отчетами, рейдами и немного помогаю Неву в Хогвартсе – его бабушка приболела, так что ему нужен кто-то, кто возьмет на себя отработки. Вернуться в Хогвартс на самом деле здорово, хотя мне немного грустно видеть, как там все сильно изменилось.  
  
Взялся с новыми силами за работу. А то уже стыдно перед Шеклболтом. И Хмури. И остальными. Были на паре рейдов – все веселее, чем заниматься бумажками! Пепельницы-людоеды. Довольно опасная миссия. Рон прикрывал мне спину. Он сказал, что лучше проведет вечер наедине с пепельницей-людоедом, чем с беременной Гермионой. Странно, а когда я к ним захожу, она выглядит вполне вменяемой.  
  
Гермиона тоже мной довольна. Она сказала:  
  
«Гарри, ты изменился. Я чувствую в тебе внутреннее достоинство, уверенность. Кажется, ты достиг дзена».  
  
Я и сам чувствую что-то такое. Я уже не раздражаю себя так сильно, и не плачусь друзьям, как мне одиноко и страшно. Впервые за долгую жизнь чувствую себя разумным, взрослым мужчиной, способным привести свою жизнь в порядок.  
  
Я даже рад, что Люциус не появляется и не ставит все с ног на голову. Кажется, я больше не болен им. Кажется, я свободен.  
  
 **Вечер**  
  
Кажется – креститься надо.  
  
Я чертов жалкий щенок. Просто не способен быть один. Мне нужен кто-нибудь рядом, кто угодно. Я готов влюбиться в первого встречного. Я безнадежен.  
  
Пойду, выпью зелье.  
  
Нет, я решил с этим завязать. Пойду выпью Огден.  
  
Нет, черт. Я ведь и с этим покончил.  
  
И надо прекратить чертыхаться.  
  
Пойду съем парочку сухих вермишелей.   
  
  
  
_17 мая_  
  
Решил сжать зубы и терпеть. Друзья только успели узнать Нового Меня – спокойного, уверенного и не загружающего их своими проблемами. И Новый Я им куда больше понравился. Так что я должен засунуть свою хандру себе в задницу, поглубже, и не показывать вида.  
  
У меня все хорошо. Я успешный, молодой привлекательный мужчина, с хорошей работой, кучей друзей и большим потенциалом.  
  
И большим потенциалом.  
  
И очень большим потенциалом.  
  
Заинтересовался. Измерил линейкой. Хммм. Интересно, а у Рона какой длины?  
  
Нет. Глупо будет спрашивать.  
  
Да нет.  
  
Нет, все. Гарри, возьми себя в руки. Где там новые журналы?..  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Черрррттттт! Только забрался под одеяло с пачкой салфеток и «Плей-маг», как в камин ввалилась Джинни. Она – пьяная, злющая и вся черная от размазанной туши. Крушит мне кухню, пока я готовлю ей крепкий кофе.  
  
«Гррребаный Роберт! Гррррребаный козел!!! Все вы козлы!!!»  
  
К черту кофе. Налил ей Огдена.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
О, Мерлин! Пришел Невилл, ничего не говорил, только бродил рассеянно по комнате, пока Джинни грязно ругалась, а я пытался ее угомонить. Когда Джинни схватила каминные щипцы, я слегка струхнул и крикнул Невиллу: «Что стоишь, помоги мне уже!». Тут он вдруг закрыл лицо руками и затрясся.  
  
О Мерлин. Его бабушке все хуже и хуже. Мы с Джинни обнимаем Невилла с двух сторон и суем ему бокал, а Нев только беспомощно всхлипывает и лепечет:  
  
«Я же все время на нее злился, я же все время думал, как она достала, как хорошо бы немного свободы, как хорошо бы немного самостоятельности… что мне делать? Что мне делать, если она умрет?...»  
  
Все, что я мог сказать ему – «Она не умрет, Невилл. Она не умрет».  
  
Сердце разрывается.  
  
 **Еще позже**  
  
Это какой-то сумасшедший дом. Споили Невилла, первый раз я увидел его таким пьяным. К счастью, он не буйный, он только хихикает, дергает Джинни за волосы (а она, непривычно тихая, позволяет ему это) и повторяет, как ему повезло, что мы согласились с ним дружить.  
  
Вызвали Луну, она примчалась мгновенно, увела Нева в уголок и долго ему что-то внушала своим тихим спокойным голосом, после чего Невилл позволил уложить себя на диван, и уснул, положив голову Луне на колени. Джинни шепотом рассказывала про подлого козла Роберта и про то, что собралась податься в лесбиянки, и мы с Луной ее утешали, а потом Луна как-то криво улыбнулась и сказала:  
  
«Рольф подарил мне кольцо. Кажется, это было предложение».  
  
«И что ты?»  
  
«Я толком не поняла, все как-то быстро вышло, – растерянно пробормотала Луна. – Ох, мама».  
  
«Гарри, скорей, налей ей!» – скомандовала Джинни, в глазах ее загорелся хищный огонек – могу поспорить, она уже прикидывала, как будет помогать организовывать свадьбу.  
 **  
Поздний вечер**  
  
Ворвалась Гермиона, вся в панике, сказала – у нее предчувствие, что с ребенком что-то не то. Она как раз дочитала справочник «Тысяча утробных заболеваний», и теперь уверена, что по крайней мере половина у ее малыша уже есть. Потребовала, чтобы я заварил ей чай – я думал, потому что ей нельзя Огден, а пить хочется, но все оказалось еще хуже. Залпом допив чай, Гермиона принялась разыскивать чайную гущу, что было довольно глупо, учитывая, что у меня только чайные пакетики.  
  
«Как же я теперь узнаю, что меня ждет? – свирепо вопрошала Гермиона, вцепившись мне в плечи и потряхивая меня. – Мне никогда не давались предсказания! Стрекозиха знала, она знала!! Ты помнишь, Гарри? Она сказала, когда увидела меня – что у меня страшная судьба, ты помнишь?»  
  
Успокоил Гермиону, напомнив, что Стрекозиха предсказала мне. Угомонил Джинни, поклявшись, что если до сорока мы оба будем одиноки, поженимся и делов-то. Укрыл Невилла одеялом, разрешил Луне заплести мне косички, это ее успокаивает. Чувствую себя мудрым, зрелым и нужным.  
  
Ждем Рона.  
  
 **Ночь**  
  
Рон считает, что Гермиона его разлюбила. Сидим на кухне, забаррикадировавшись – то Джинни, то Гермиона время от времени пытаются прорваться, но им сейчас здесь не место, это мужской разговор лучших друзей.  
  
Рон думает, что Гермиона помешалась на ребенке, и что теперь муж – всего лишь как бесплатное приложение, третий лишний. «Он еще не родился, а я уже его ненавижу», – с ужасом поведал мне Рон, и от раскаянья пару раз стукнулся башкой о стол. Я успел подставить ладонь, так что шишки не останется.  
  
Рон еще долго говорил, очень долго, я даже не знал, что ему посоветовать. Потом проснулся оттого, что Рон хлопал меня по плечу:  
  
«Спасибо, друг, мне стало гораздо легче! Поверить не могу, что столько времени носил все это в себе. Надо было сразу с тобой поговорить, я знал, что только ты меня поймешь».  
  
Оч. доволен собой. Новый Я – хороший друг и славный человек, достойный всего самого лучшего.  
  
 **Глубокая ночь**  
  
Проголодались и заказали пиццу. Мне захотелось махом решить все проблемы, пока я на волне дзена. Рассказал друзьям про мистера Уизли, про его неясные намеки и грусть в глазах. Думал, что Рон и Джинни будут более чуткими и хоть чуть-чуть забеспокоятся, но они только фыркнули и отмахнулись. Я возмутился их черствости, тут Джин стукнула меня по лбу и объяснила вредным голосом:  
  
«Гарри, чугунная ты башка, да просто у них теперь больше нет секса, вот в чем все дело».  
  
Фууу. Не хочу об этом думать. Не собираюсь даже этого представлять. У мистера и миссис Уизли не могло быть никакого секса! Они же… ну, они же… фу.  
  
 **Под утро**  
  
Немного разочарованный тем, что никто не замечает благотворных изменений в моем характере, спросил у друзей, что они думают по поводу Нового Меня.  
  
«Хрен мороженный», – сказала Джин.  
  
«Как будто тебе в задницу клюшку засунули», – поведал Рон.  
  
Луна была лаконична: «Скучно».  
  
А Гермиона спросила:  
  
«А-а, так ВОТ ПОЧЕМУ ты такой кислый ходил все эти дни??»  
  
Потом Невилл проснулся и спросил, как у меня дела с Люциусом. Я разрыдался и позволил всем меня утешать.  
  
Уснули все рядышком на моей кровати. Хорошо, что она такая большая.   
  
  
  
_18 мая_  
  
Кричер со мной не разговаривает. Ему не нравится, что я устраиваю оргии в благородном жилище. Даже обидно, что я их не устраиваю.   
  
  
  
_25 мая_  
  
Я не виноват, что кто-то – какой-то идиот, которого назначили проверять садовые участки – наступил на тепличные лилии. Сады проверяют каждый год, поздней весной, словно кто-то среди кустов может выращивать маленькие людоедские росянки или прочую мрачную муть. На самом деле, надо отслеживать растения, которые могут использоваться для приготовления ядов, запрещенных зелий или участвовать в темномагических ритуалах; но честное слово, если уж кто решит нарушить закон, неужели он будет так глуп, чтобы выращивать ингредиенты у себя в саду, вместо того, чтобы спокойно заказать их по почте?  
  
Итак, идиот наступил на лилии в малфоевском саду, и он тут же подал жалобу. Мало того, что аврорат выплатит ему энную сумму, так теперь еще Малфой сможет сам выбирать, кто будет проводить проверки.  
  
«Он хочет тебя», – развел руками Шеклболт.  
  
И эти слова прозвучали для меня райской музыкой.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Не стал откладывать проверку в дальний ящик. Протер очки, причесался и отскреб какое-то подозрительное пятно с мантии, прежде чем отправляться к Малфоям.  
  
В итоге сидел в столовой и снова пил чай, разрываясь между ненавистью к бездушной Нарциссе и стыдом перед ней. Люциус был великолепен, шутил на франзцузском, комментировал новые решения Министерства и гладил мою ногу под столом. Когда пришло время уходить, он проводил меня до ворот; весь в белом, на жарком весеннем воздухе щеки его раскраснелись, а глаза сверкали самодовольным знанием: я – его, весь, целиком и полностью.  
  
И конечно, мы свернули в сад, и я смотрел на поврежденные лилии, и мы целовались за живой изгородью, и кругом были павлины…  
  
О, Люциус…


	7. Июнь

_2 июня_  
  
Всю неделю мы не отрывались друг от друга. Кроме вторника, когда Люциус обещал прийти на ужин, и я приготовил спагетти, и прождал его до поздней ночи, пока не стало ясно, что он меня кинул. Зато на следующий день он был здесь, и смеялся, и шутил, и кусал мою шею, играя в вампира. Я предложил ему попробовать пальцами, ничего экстремального – мне просто хотелось, чтобы он втянулся в это дело и позволил мне хоть раз побыть сверху. Люциус с сомнением, но все же согласился. Начал я это дело со стимуляции ануса, потом очень осторожно проник пальцем и нащупал простату, Люциус принялся насаживаться на мой палец и реагировал оч. положительно, так что я осмелел. Потом в ход пошел и язык, тут уж я был награжден целой оперой – Люциус стонал, кричал и вскрикивал, не сдерживаясь. Свободный, сияющий, страстный… Я едва не кончил от одних этих звуков!  
  
Но когда Люциус распалился окончательно, он отпихнул мою руку, перевернул меня на живот и начал вколачиваться в меня, возвращая все к привычному сценарию.  
  
Хммм.  
  
Думаю, стоит ли прочитать ему лекцию о пользе подготовки партнера – или он опять поймет все по-своему и обидится? Он очень страстный, Люциус; страстный и сильный. А у меня заканчивается заживляющая мазь в доме.  
  
Кстати говоря, мне пришлось скрыть чарами Снейпа, глядящего на нас с потолка – не думаю, что Люциусу понравилось бы подобное творчество.  
  
Да и Снейпу вряд ли было бы приятно смотреть на нас двоих, пока мы трахаемся, как кролики.  
  
Ага, мы именно трахались. Ни сексом, ни занятием любовью наши действия у меня язык не поворачивается назвать. К концу недели я чувствовал себя оч. удовлетворенном в физическом плане, но совсем пустым изнутри. Так что попытался завести «постельный разговор» – Люциус уже проснулся, но ему еще лень было вставать, так что я принес нам кофе и бутерброды, и пока Люциус жевал, спросил – что ему во мне нравится, и что раздражает.  
  
«Ты – Золотой мальчик, Гарри, – усмехнулся Люциус ласково. – Что в тебе может раздражать?»  
  
Тут я ему напомнил, что мне уже двадцать восемь, и не такой уж я золотой, и совсем не мальчик. Люциус отмахнулся:  
  
«Внутри ты все еще тот нахальный мальчишка, который обманом заставил меня освободить домовика».  
  
Я окаменел. Потом медленно, выдыхая через нос, произнес:  
  
«Его. Звали. Добби».  
  
Люциус взглянул на меня удивленно, но, к счастью, ему хватило ума не произнести: «Ты все еще расстраиваешься из-за смерти домового эльфа?». Напротив, он тактично сменил тему разговора.  
  
А сегодня кое-что произошло. Люциус остался до утра, и валялся в постели, когда ожил камин.  
  
«Гарри?» – это была Гермиона. Она шагнула в гостиную, волоча за собой что-то тяжелое, судя по звуку (я только понадеялся, что это не труп Рона). И тут я совершил кое-что странное. Я подскочил с постели, схватил Люциуса за шкирку и запихал в шкаф.  
  
И только после этого откликнулся фальшиво-бодрым голосом:  
  
«Что такое? Я сейчас спущусь».  
  
А потом застыл посреди спальни, зажмурившись и обхватив руками голову. Черт возьми. Мне нужен любовник, которого мне не захочется прятать в шкафу. Я слишком много прошу, да?  
  
 **Вечером**  
  
Люциус так ошалел от моего поведения, что забыл обидеться. Он слинял почти сразу, пока я поил Гермиону чаем. Она решила переехать ко мне, на время. Когда я спросил, что у них с Роном случилось, Гермиона только нахмурилась и неопределенно махнула рукой.  
  
Я выделил ей гостевую комнату на втором этаже. На всякий случай спрятал подальше фаллоимитатор и прочие компрометирующие меня вещи; отправил Люцу сову с просьбой не появляться некоторое время.  
  
Странное дело; я все еще безумно хочу его, но теперь все чаще он меня раздражает и утомляет.  
  
Это даже хорошо, что Гермиона поживет у меня. Рядом с ней я не смогу вести себя как охламон. Я даже грызть сухую лапшу не буду; теперь, когда в доме Гермиона, образчик достоинства и благородства, я тоже постараюсь начать новую жизнь, чистую, правильную.  
  
«Гарри?» – зовет меня Гермиона. Она стоит в гостевой комнате, поджав губы. Сощуренные глаза ее не предвещают ничего хорошего.  
  
Кажется, я нашел, куда Кричер спрятал годовые запасы моей порнухи.   
  
  
  
_4 июня_  
  
Невилл прислал письмо, в котором сообщал, что бабушке стало гораздо лучше. Ее выписали из больницы и сейчас она на постельном режиме, что значит, Невиллу придется провести около месяца, не отходя от ее кровати и бегая по мелким поручениям, и выслушивая долгие, полные презрения речи о том, какой он тюфяк, толстяк и копуша.  
  
Кажется, Нев счастлив.   
  
  
  
_6 июня_  
  
Оч. тихие, оч. спокойные дни. Мы много спим, много едим, валяемся на диване перед телевизором. Смотрим вечерние передачи и Симпсонов. Гермиона пристрастилась к мюсли, ест их горстями прямо из пакета. Она носит милые толстые свитера, не смотря на страшную жару, и ее все тянет экспериментировать со своей внешностью. Вчера я едва успел вырвать у нее из рук ножницы – она решила, что ей пойдет дерзкое каре, «как у Паркинссон на пятом курсе, помнишь?». Думаю, потом Гермиона будет долго меня благодарить, как и Рон.  
  
Кстати, я расспрашивал у него, что там между ними произошло, на что Рон только махнул рукой – точно таким же жестом, как и Гермиона – и мрачно посоветовал мне быть осторожней «с этой бешеной».  
  
Но Гермиона просто чудо. И мне нравится ее плотный, круглый живот. Гермиона разрешает мне его гладить. Еще она предложила поговорить с ним – где-то вычитала, что это полезно – но я чувствовал себя слишком уж глупо, выспрашивая у живота, как ему нравятся мюсли.  
  
Я никуда не стремлюсь из дома и стараюсь побыстрее вернуться с работы. Мне нравится такая жизнь. В моменты слабости, засыпая на диване рядом с теплой, домашней Гермионой, я глажу ее живот и думаю, что мне тоже нужна жена и ребенок.   
  
  
  
_8 июня_  
  
«Лучше бы ты был моим мужем», – сказала Гермиона и расплакалась.  
  
Черт пойми что такое.   
  
  
  
_10 июня_  
  
Я больше не могу. Гермиона плачет и плачет, и выглядит ужасно, чудовищно несчастной, с этим своим жалобно выпяченным пузом. Кажется, она скучает по Рону.  
  
Чертов козел, как и все мужики! Я должен вернуть его в семью.  
  
Я больше не выдержу этих соплей.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Рон, наконец, рассказал, как все было. Гермиона заявила, что он больше не считает ее привлекательной, в ответ он разразился настоящей пышной речью в духе: «Ты моя единственная любовь, ты красива для меня всегда, когда ты спишь и бодрствуешь, когда ты болеешь или злишься, когда ты читаешь, чихаешь, поешь, ешь, моешься в ванной, ты красива, когда ты в вечернем платье, и когда ходишь по дому в одном белье, ты красива всегда, даже когда беременна».  
  
«Даже?», – вскрикнула Гермиона. «ДАЖЕ?!??!» – и кинула в Рона стулом.  
  
Черт. Теперь я боюсь заходить к ней в комнату.   
  
  
  
_13 июня_  
  
Люциус назначал встречу, но я сказал ему, что сейчас не могу. Он так удивился, что даже наставил клякс в ответном письме.  
  
«Что ты задумал, паршивец? Характер показываешь??!»  
  
Если бы.   
  
  
  
_16 июня_  
  
Рон забрал свою жену. Уфф. Я так рад, что она уехала, что мне даже немного стыдно.  
  
Сначала Рон произнес речь, которая дала бы фору многим монологам романтических героев. Он был в мокрой рубашке, как герой-любовник, вышедший из морских пучин (но на самом деле, он просто потел от волнения), встал на колени и говорил очень проникновенно о том, что не может больше жить в пустом доме, где каждая мелочь заставляет думать о Гермионе и тосковать без нее. Гермиона стояла на лестнице, опираясь о перила с одной стороны и о мою руку с другой, и застенчиво хихикала, как Джульетта на пятом месяце беременности.  
  
Потом они ушли на кухню поговорить и долго ворковали, потом начали орать друг на друга, потом, кажется, Гермиона расплакалась, и я все порывался зайти и как-нибудь помочь, но дверь оказалась заперта магически – в моем собственном доме!  
  
Потом, кажется, они занялись ужасным, извращенным, омерзительным беременным сексом прямо на моем столе. И я, в отличие от Рона, не вопил потом «Я ЗА НИМ ЕМ!!!».  
  
Чертовы гетеросексуалы.  
  
Зато теперь, когда в моем доме снова только я и Кричер, и Кричер не собирается в ближайшее время заводить детей или рыдать, жалуясь на свою непривлекательность (хотя будь я Кричером, я бы рыдал), я могу вновь заняться собственной жизнью.  
  
И нормальным сексом. На мягкой, удобной кровати. Под бдительным оком невидимого потолочного Снейпа.   
  
  
  
_23 июня_  
  
Небольшое происшествие на работе. Ничего серьезного. Но несколько дней я не смогу ходить. Это все чертовы пепельницы-людоедки.  
  
Колдомедик доставил меня домой, и сказал, мне нужен кто-нибудь, кто присмотрит за мной в эти дни. Я собирался позвать Луну или Джин, но тут явился Люциус и проявил себя с оч. хорошей стороны. Накормил меня горячим пюре (растворимым) и сказал, что побудет со мной до утра.  
  
Имел место оч. приятный неподвижный секс. Я лежал, весь в бинтах и целебной мази, а Люциус об меня терся, а потом спросил, могу ли я подрочить ему. Когда он кончил, он не отрубился, а стал поправлять мне подушки и даже сходил за обезболивающим.  
  
Я в растерянности.   
  
  
  
_24 июня_  
  
Люциус ушел рано утром, и сказал, что вернется вечером, чтобы приготовить мне ужин. Я решил никого не звать и дождаться его, тем более что чувствую себя немного лучше.  
  
Весь день мучают сомнения. Что, если я несправедлив к Люциусу? Может, он вовсе не бездушный ублюдок?  
  
Может, все это время я был бездушным ублюдком, не замечающим ничего дальше своего носа?  
  
 **Вечер**  
  
Что-то Люциуса долго нет.  
  
 **Поздний вечер**  
  
О Мерлин. Он не придет. Какой же я тупица.  
 **  
Очень поздний вечер**  
  
Попытался спуститься с лестницы и упал. На лицо. У меня больше нет очков.  
  
 **Ночь**  
  
Кричер позвал Гермиону. Извлекла стекло. Смазала мазью. Обезболивающее.  
  
Хорошо…   
  
  
  
_26 июня_  
  
Джин рассказала, что видела Люциуса пару дней назад в ресторане. В маггловском ресторане, куда ее поволок козел Роберт. Люциус ужинал в компании какого-то «хренова красавчика», которого Джин толком не разглядела.  
  
Я привязался к ней с расспросами, и она вспомнила. «Да, точно. В тот день, когда ты упал. Мне еще пришлось отправить Роба домой, чтобы можно было спокойно аппарировать к тебе. С этими магглами столько мороки…»  
  
Я даже не расстроился. Мне все равно. У меня внутри все пусто и холодно.  
  
Послезавтра снимают бинты, можно будет выйти на работу.  
  
 **Ночь**  
  
Пчему, почемуу так должно слчаться кажддый чертов раз?!! Стоило мне тлько поверть! Прклятый козел Люцус!  
  
Слшком хорош дл меня, ха?  
  
НЕНАВИЖ  
  
Черрт над проверть глаза. Ууупс. Уронил зркало.   
  
  
  
_30 июня_  
  
Какого хрена? Мерлин. Только что проверял рост, и оказалось, что я стал ниже на полтора дюйма. Как такое возможно? Могло ли случиться, что от осознания собственного ничтожества я просто… усох?  
  
Или это порча? Точно. Надо измерить и все остальное – на всякий пожарный.  



	8. Июль

_2 июля_  
  
 **Утро**  
  
Договорились о встрече с Люциусом. Собираюсь вытрясти всю душу из этого козла.  
  
 **Чуть позже**  
  
Поразмыслил и понял. Не буду ничего спрашивать. Сделаю вид, что ничего не произошло. Пусть знает, что все его подлости ничего не значат, равно как и он сам. Плевать я хотел на Люциуса и его проклятых красавчиков. Чертова неприступная задница.  
  
 **Еще позже**  
  
И вообще, я не собираюсь выставлять себя на посмешище, устраивая отвратительную, эмоциональную, гейскую сцену ревности. Будем вести себя как взрослые, разумные люди.  
  
Самоуважение. Самоуважение.  
 **  
Еще чуть позже**  
  
Интересно, Люциус заметит, что я стал ниже? А мои новые очки? Неплохо было бы рассказать ему, как я шмякнулся с лестницы. И посмотреть, отразиться ли у этого ублюдка хоть мимолетное чувство вины на лице.  
  
 **Днем**  
  
Нет, не собираюсь ему ни о чем рассказывать. Будет звучать так, словно я жалуюсь. Словно я зависим от него. Пусть увидит нового Поттера! Поттера, которому начихать, где, как и с кем…  
  
Чертов павлин!  
  
 **После обеда**  
  
С другой стороны, он опять выйдет сухим из воды, если я притворюсь, что ничего плохого не произошло. Все же он кинул меня, причем как раз тогда, когда я был в уязвимом состоянии, болел и нуждался в нем! Кинул, чтобы ужинать с каким-то говнюком!  
  
Ну нет. Попляшет, как миленький. По крайней мере, пусть потрудится придумать убедительную ложь.  
 **  
Ближе к вечеру**  
  
Зашел Шеклболт. Он уже не делает мне замечаний, знает, что я неадекватный. Так что просто смотрел с укором. Я притворился, что работаю, а спустя пять минут постучал к нему в кабинет и отпросился на вечер. Надо уйти пораньше, чтобы успеть привести себя в порядок и отрепетировать презрительный взгляд перед зеркалом, прежде чем я отправлюсь на свидание с этим павлином.  
  
 **Ночь**  
  
Я спросил у него про тот вечер после третьего бокала вина. Люциус долго вспоминал, что это было за число, что за день недели и вообще. Потом хлопнул себя по лбу.  
  
«Что? Я забыл зайти? Ох, ужас. Я такой рассеянный в последнее время».  
  
Тогда я припер его к стенке, сказав, что Джинни видела его в ресторане. Люциус пролистал ежедневник, потом уставился на меня с презрением и сухо произнес:  
  
«Я ужинал с сыном».  
  
Я совсем забыл, что у него есть сын. Хорек. Мне даже стыдно стало. Мы никогда не говорим про семью Люциуса. Думаю, теперь я ощущаю это так: у Драко было полное право ненавидеть меня в школе, хоть он и не мог тогда знать, что однажды я буду спать с его папашей.  
  
Чем дольше я об этом думал, тем неприятней мне становилось. В конце концов, может, я просто чертов извращенец?  
  
Зато мне больше нечего было предъявить Люциусу, и стало немного легче – он действительно забыл про свое обещание насчет ужина, но, по крайней мере, не кинул меня ради какого-то другого любовника. Семья на первом месте и все такое.  
  
Так что пока я пишу все это, скорчившись на полу в ванной, Люциус спит в моей кровати, раскидав волосы по подушке.   
  
  
  
_11 июля_  
  
Скоро отпуск! Трам-пам-пам. И у Нева в школе тоже каникулы, тихий период. Предложил всем вместе собраться и съездить куда-нибудь к морю. Гермиона проводит исследование, где климат сейчас лучше всего, а цены – ниже всего. Надо бы вместо того, чтобы тратить деньги на фонд Локхарта, потихоньку перекладывать их на счет Рона. Тогда он бы не психовал, что не сможет обеспечить ребенка.   
  
  
  
_16 июля_  
  
Ох, нет. Ох нет.  
  
Через пару минут должен прийти Люциус – сегодня он собирается меня связать, кажется. В прошлый раз мы пробовали заняться сексом на крыше, под звездами, но я как-то криво наложил согревающие чары, и они вдруг рассеялись посреди процесса – а ночи летом довольно холодные, не говоря уже о жестяных крышах. А сегодня вот ролевые игры со связыванием... Вообще, это все оч. интересно и увлекательно – в старости я смогу с гордостью заявить, что был разнузданным и изобретательным в постели. Правда, не знаю, кому именно – вряд ли я смогу рассказать что-то такое внукам, а хвастаться ровесникам нет никакого смысла, ведь они знают, как обстоят мои дела на самом деле.  
  
Не важно; скоро придет Люциус, и начнется ночь любви и страсти, а я весь чешусь. Пожалуй, мне всерьез следует заняться своей гигиеной – иначе превращусь в Снейпа.  
  
 **Чуть позже**  
  
Тер себя мочалкой так, будто орудовал наждачкой. Сейчас немного легче, хотя вся кожа красная, как помидорная шкурка, и болит – кажется, я перестарался. При мысли, что меня свяжут, и я не смогу даже почесать там, где чешется (а просить у Люциуса как-то стыдно), меня охватывает паника.  
  
 **Еще позже**  
  
Постриг ногти на ногах и даже пятки потер пемзой. Честно, не знал, что у нас есть пемза. Кричер умеет удивить.  
  
 **Еще позже**  
  
А вдруг он опять не придет? А я тут стараюсь.  
  
 **Еще чуть позже**  
  
Вот в чем проблема – я потерял доверие, и теперь всякий раз, когда Люциус задерживается, испытываю ужасные смешанные ощущения. Страх перед тем, что он не придет, отчаянье при мысли, что меня невозможно полюбить, и умру я одинокий, старый и заросший грязью в своем пустом доме, а еще стыд при мысли, что я обо всем об этом думаю вместо того, чтобы заниматься своими делами и строить свою жизнь на внутренних ресурсах, а не опираясь на какого-то другого человека.  
  
Таким образом, стоит Люциусу опоздать на полчаса или на час, и я уже дрожащая жалкая субстанция, хнычущая себе под нос и жадно пожирающая сухую растворимую вермишель прямо над мусорным ведром (чтобы не крошить).  
  
Я сам себе противен. Нельзя быть таким зависимым. И таким параноиком. Он придет быстрее, если я не буду его ждать.  
 **  
Поздний вечер**  
  
Он не пришел.   
  
  
  
_19 июля_  
  
Как же стыдно. Мерлин… Какой позор!  
  
Самое ужасное, что я понятия не имею, что мне с этим делать, и ни у кого не могу спросить совета – как вы себе представляете, как вообще можно спросить про ТАКОЕ?  
  
Мерлин... Это наказание за то, что я не протирал очки и не мыл за ушами. Сначала разбились очки, а теперь это. Лучше бы у меня уши отвалились.  
  
Как же чешется. Как же стыдно……   
  
  
  
_21 июля_  
  
Уффф. Я не мог больше терпеть и обратился к колдомедику. От стыда и от краски, ударившей в лицо, я едва слышал, что он говорит. Но кажется, моя нечистоплотность тут ни при чем; по крайней мере, мне не дали брошюру «мойте руки перед едой и меняйте белье не реже, чем раз в два дня». Зато колдомедик сказал, что я должен предупредить всех, с кем вступал в интимные отношения в последнее время, потому что мог заразить их. Черт побери, именно так он и сказал:  
  
«Всех, с кем вы вступали в интимные отношения в последнее время».  
  
И я сразу представил себя этаким пижоном, который вылезает из дорогущей тачки (или спрыгивает с не менее дорогущей метлы), приподнимает свои темные очки с зеркальным покрытием и оглядывается – а глаза у него точно такие же, как очки, с зеркальным покрытием и наклейкой с известным лейблом в правом верхнем углу. И тут же все кидаются к нему, то есть, ко мне, с восторженным писком и явным намерением вступить в интимные отношения, от желающих нет отбоя, так что мне приходится выстроить их в очередь, и заставлять записывать свои имена на случай, если я передам им какое-нибудь неприятное заболевание – так что оповещать их я буду по длинному, длиииинному списку.  
  
Короче, нужно сказать Люциусу.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Не знаю, как он это воспримет.  
  
 **Еще позже**  
  
Мерлин, а что, если он заразит жену? Или такое только у мужчин? Надо было спросить у доктора. Надо было взять какую-нибудь брошюру со стола! И еще у него на полке была модель пениса. Я видел. Надо было захватить ее тоже.  
  
В разрезе – жуууть.  
  
 **Еще позже  
**  
Так, не отвлекаться. Я должен накачать себя чувством вины по самое не хочу. Я заразил Люциуса, а он заразил Нарциссу, я – источник заразы, грязный, испорченный Гарри Поттер, который принес вшей в благородное семейство.  
  
Какой кошмар.  
  
Я должен срочно сообщить Люциусу.  
  
 **Еще чуть позже**  
  
Но он же меня убьет!!  
  
 **Вечер**  
  
Это как в детстве, когда я загадывал – «если Дадли швырнет ложку на пол, значит, сегодня будет солнечно» или «если та собака не залает, когда я пройду мимо нее, значит, мне сегодня достанется что-нибудь вкусное на ужин».  
  
Пойду в маггловскую квартиру Люциуса. Он говорил, что иногда уходит туда, чтобы побыть одному – когда Нарцисса начинает действовать на нервы. Если он сейчас там, расскажу ему все. А если дома, с семьей – то пусть сам догадается. В конце концов, у него тоже должно чесаться.  
  
Не могу себе представить Люциуса с подобной проблемой.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Так. Таааак.  
  
Мне надо выпить.  
  
Или нет. Мне надо… мне надо прогуляться.  
  
Я не знаю.  
  
Черт.   
  
  
  
_23 июля_  
  
Уфффф.  
  
Э-э-э… наверное, надо все по порядку.  
  
О, черт. Еще бы с мыслями собраться.  
  
В общем, Люциус был там. В квартире. Когда я пришел, увидел как он, голый, пытается открыть бутылку красного вина. Когда он увидел меня, то чуть не выронил бутылку. Вытаращил на меня глаза – совсем даже не аристократично – и ахнул:  
  
«Гарри??! Ты-то что здесь делаешь?..»  
  
Я немного отвлекся, залюбовавшись его голым телом. Да уж – «побыть одному». Небось напивается и дрочит, как и я частенько! Не самый плохой способ достигнуть дзена, в общем-то.  
  
Я начал что-то лепетать про то, что надо поговорить, и у меня плохие новости, и мне очень жаль, но… тут Люциус снова чуть не уронил бутылку и прошипел:  
  
«Гарри Поттер, ты что, собираешься меня бросить?»  
  
А потом он стрельнул глазами в сторону закрытой двери в спальню и вдруг добавил:  
  
« Если так, то давай в другой раз.»  
  
И я… ну да, я все понял. Дернулся к двери, Люциус перегородил мне дорогу, я попытался его обойти, он вцепился мне в плечи, бутылка выскользнула и упала на пол, из-за двери крикнули:  
  
«Что там за шум? Я дождусь сегодня вина?»  
  
Ох. Люциус застыл, глядя куда-то в сторону, а потом вдруг злобно плюнул мне в лицо:  
  
«Клятв верности мы не давали!»  
  
Дверь открылась.  
  
«Люци, с кем ты..?»  
  
Этот парень… он побил меня по всем параметрам. Он был моложе меня лет на десять, смазливей раз в пятнадцать, но что самое противное – он был, наверное, баскетболист, или из семьи Гулливеров, или просто самый мерзкий великанский дылда, чтоб его! Я не мог даже подойти и вмазать ему в челюсть, потому что для этого мне пришлось бы наколдовать себе стремянку, а все формулы трансфигурации вылетели у меня в тот момент из головы.  
  
Ха! Зато, могу поспорить, у него нет Ордена Мерлина первой степени. Ха.  
  
Ха…  
  
Ну да, скорее всего, он и Мерлина-то не знает. Какой-нибудь смазливый маггл из клуба, парень без фамилии, какой-нибудь Дэнни, или Лэрри, или, что еще хуже, Майк. Совершенно безупречно нормальный, без шрама, без видений, без Предназначений (если только быть оттраханным Люциусом не является Предназначением) и без вшей.  
  
Ох, черт.  
  
Может, и со вшами. Точно!!! От него – или одного из таких, как он – я и заразился. Точнее, Люциус заразился и заразил меня. Козловский козел, извращенец, западающий на загорелых голых великанов!  
  
Так. Не чесать. Не чесать. Не нервничать. Колдомедик прописал мне мазь и зелье. И надо съесть еще сухой лапши. Черт!! Кричер спрятал ее!!!  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Уффф. Все, все, я успокоился. В конце концов, я маг. Заделать дыру в стене не будет такой уж проблемой. Уф.  
 **  
Чуть позже**  
  
Как эта гребаная дыра заделывается??! Чтоб ее! БОМБАРДА МАКСИМА!!!!  
  
 **Вечером**  
  
Уфффф. У меня проблемы с головой. На нее упала ванна, когда я обрушил второй этаж.  
  
Но я выжил. Снова. Вопрос только в том, зачем.  
  
Съем-ка я… а, чччерт.  
  
 **Ночью**  
  
Я плохо помню, как ушел от Люциуса. Я был как пьяный. Кажется, я аппарировал домой. Или еще куда. Плохо помню. Просто в какой-то момент мне пришло в голову, что надо прогуляться. Потому что было такое страшное чувство, что я сделаю сейчас что-то ужасное, какую-то ужасную ошибку, которую потом уже ничем не исправишь. Похуже, чем обрушение дома.  
  
И я пошел. Не помню, сколько я шел и куда, помню, что в голове было пусто, а еще внизу все ужасно чесалось, и в какой-то момент я просто начал смеяться – уж больно глупо все это было, герой-любовник, идущий по улице под грустную мелодию, как в фильме – ночь, фонари, безразличные прохожие и лобковые вши.  
  
Романтика.  
  
А потом я, кажется, потерялся, или заблудился, или что еще, потому что я долго бродил между одинаковых улиц и кажется, шел по кругу… а потом увидел знакомые витрины и вспомнил, что как-то встретил здесь Снейпа, и что он должен быть где-то неподалеку, значит, должен обязательно прийти, прийти и спасти меня, ведь он всегда так делал.  
  
Так что я сел на ограждение для стоянки прямо напротив витрин, сел и стал ждать. Время все шло и шло, но Снейпа не было видно, и я совсем задубел, потому что ночью жуткий холод, чертова Англия… какие-то пьяные козлы из машины кидали в меня окурками, а я все сидел и ждал, ждал, ждал, и не мог поверить, что он не придет.  
  
А потом меня схватили за плечо, стряхнули с ограждения и прошипели:  
  
«Поттер, что вы здесь опять забыли??!»  
  
И я ткнулся ему в грудь лицом, а он попытался меня отцепить. Кажется, он не на шутку струхнул от такого моего странного поведения, а я вцепился в него и не собирался отпускать. Теперь, когда я об этом вспоминаю, я понимаю, что вел себя как идиот, но тогда просто ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
  
Так и не отцепив меня, он поволок меня в нашу подворотню. Я ей обрадовался, как старой знакомой, и вцепился в Снейпа еще крепче, а он обнял меня двумя руками и аппарировал нас на площадь Гриммо.  
  
Потом я уже совсем плохо помню. Кажется, я пытался ему что-то приготовить и, с трудом ворочая языком, приговаривал, что «должен отблагодарить ужином». Ужас! Представляю, что бы я ему наготовил!.. Но потом я опрокинул кастрюлю, в которой оказался сухой рис, он рассыпался по всей кухне, а следующее, что я помню – я сижу в постели, а Снейп отпаивает меня горячим сладким чаем.  
  
В какой-то момент я стал сползать в лежачее положение и засыпать, но когда Снейп вынул у меня из рук кружку и собрался уходить, я снова вскочил и вцепился в него, трясясь, как осиновый лист. Я отчетливо помню, что тогда у меня в голове в ослепительном сиянии громыхала одна-единственная мысль: «если он оставит меня одного в этом доме, я умру».  
  
Снейп не оставил. Он снова уложил меня в постель – как маленького ребенка – и даже начал читать мне стихи, чтобы я скорее заснул. И я действительно заснул, под его тихий, приятный голос.  
  
А стихи, что он мне читал – они как-то отчетливо врезались в память, особенно первые строчки… я сначала думал, что Снейп их сам сочинил, и читал мне, потому что думал, что я на утро все равно не вспомню – я тоже иногда читаю заснувшим у меня друзьям стихи собственного сочинения, это приятно, хоть и попахивает внедрением в подсознание… но потом я пересказал Гермионе первые строчки, и она быстро добыла мне книгу.  
  
Это Киплинг.  
  
Так и слышу, как Северус расхаживает по моей спальне, сложив руки за спиной, как на лекции, и задумчиво декламирует:  
  
«Когда среди раздоров и сомнений  
  
У всех исчезла почва из-под ног,  
  
А ты, под градом обвинений,  
  
Единственный в себя поверить смог;  
  
Когда сумел ты терпеливо ждать,  
  
На злобу злобой низкой не ответил;  
  
Когда все лгали, не посмел солгать  
  
И восхвалять себя за добродетель…»  
  
Ох. Утром я проснулся, разлепил опухшие веки и уставился прямо в его черные, беспокойные глаза. Снейп смотрел на меня с молчаливым укором, вроде бы как думая: «Эх, Гарри-Гарри…»  
  
«Опять тебе пришлось меня выручать, да?» – жалобно улыбнулся я нарисованному Снейпу, взиравшему на меня с потолка.  
  
Снейп настоящий к тому времени был уже, наверное, в своей роскошной квартире в центре Лондона, и пытался забыть эту бесконечную ночь, в течение которой беспомощный придурок хныкал и цеплялся за него, заставляя вновь и вновь повторять строки стихов.   
  
  
  
_28 июля_  
  
Все очень добры ко мне. Исполняют каждую мою прихоть, будто я смертельно больной или буйнопомешанный. Джин приносит всякие сладости и утешает меня, рассказывая, как ей плохо со своим Робертом, Луна рассказывает сказки, гладя меня по голове, Гермиона отчаянно пытается накормить чем-нибудь полезным, увлечь новой книгой или разговором. Рон натужно шутит, и каждая его следующая шутка глупее предыдущей. Невилл не может к нам присоединиться, потому что бабушка держит его под домашним арестом, но он морально с нами и шлет письма «из плена» каждый час.  
  
Я мечтаю только, чтобы все ушли.  
  
Но чем чаще я повторяю, что все со мной в порядке, что я отлично себя чувствую, и что им вовсе не обязательно дежурить возле меня посменно, тем более напряженными и тревожными становятся лица моих дорогих друзей. Меня теперь провожают даже в туалет. Что они ждут? Что я с криком «банзааааай!!» попытаюсь расколотить себе башку крышкой от унитаза?  
  
И все не так уж плохо. Правда. Теперь, когда с Люциусом покончено, я чувствую, будто в моей жизни – и в моей душе – освободилось место для чего-то настоящего, надежного, истинного. Джинни считает, что это правда.  
  
«Когда мы привязаны к кому-то», – сказала она, размахивая морковкой (Гермиона почистила для меня кило морковки, потому что я рассказал им про чертового великана и про то, что я уменьшился на два с половиной дюйма) – «то мы вроде как в башне, высокой-высокой башне, в которой сами себя заперли. Конечно, к нам может попытаться пробиться кто-нибудь другой – другой человек, может быть, даже, наша судьба, но это только причинит нам лишнюю боль, потому что карабкаться ему придется по нашим волосам, а это мало кто выдержит. Зато, как только мы освобождаем сами себя из этой башни, мы можем преспокойненько спуститься по лестнице, открыть дверь и упасть в объятия своего принца, и ускакать к новым перспективам – если только не будем цепляться за гору камня и кирпича». Джинни вдруг смолкла, странно уставившись на меня, потом задумалась и ушла с морковкой в другую комнату, «собраться с мыслями».  
  
«Она права, – сообщила мне Луна, – теперь, когда ты не думаешь о том человеке, у тебя стало гораздо меньше мозгошмыгов!».  
  
«Я всегда тебе говорила, что Люциус – подлец и обманщик», – заявила Гермиона, поджав губы.  
  
«Вот и Снейп предупреждал», – вздохнул я.  
  
«Когда это?»  
  
«Да как-то раз… помните, вы еще пригласили меня на тот жуткий ужин».  
  
«Нет, нормально? – возмущалась потом Гермиона битый час. – Снейп как-то предупреждал! Как-то предупреждал! А то, что я тебе, не умолкая, твердила об этом много месяцев, это ничего? Не-ет, ведь Снейп как-то предупреждал, это куда более важно!». Она так разъярилась, что я испугался, не швырнула бы она в меня стулом, но тут Рон что-то прошептал ей на ухо, она тут же стихла и уставилась на меня с жалостью.  
  
«Ох, Гарри. Хочешь, мы останемся ночевать?»  
  
«Нееееет!!»  
  
«У вас же нет планов? Луна, оставайся тоже. Джин? Где Джинни?»  
  
В итоге они усиленно утешали меня весь вечер, заставляя смотреть снова и снова «Грязные танцы» и вливая в меня алкоголь, а также откармливая морковкой. К десяти вечера я уже клевал носом и решил уйти спать, на что все подняли панику и уставились на меня с еще большей жалостью.  
  
«Полежать с тобой?» – самоотверженно предложил Рон, но я вынужден был отказаться.  
  
И все же среди ночи он притащился ко мне в спальню, чуть не спихнул меня с кровати, дышал перегаром в лицо и все повторял пьяным голосом:  
  
«Грри, Гаррриии, ты ткой хрошииий, ты мой лчший друг, уф. Меня тшнит, Гарри, где тут тлет… буэээ… упс!»   
  
  
  
**Утро**  
  
Старый. Я старый. Не вижу тут никаких причин для праздника.  
  
Я решил не отмечать свой день рожденья в этом году.  
  
 **Полдень**  
  
Но я явно недооценил коварство Джинни.  
  
Ооох.  
  
 **Вечер**  
  
Ну и что, Невилл тоже старый. А вон как радуется, что его выпустили из дома. Его радость даже заразительна. Черт возьми, не собираюсь весь вечер сидеть в углу, как старый хрыч!  
  
Сыграю в монополию.  
  
 **Ночь**  
  
Я люблю жизнь! Я люблю своих друзей! Кексы Луны прекрасны! Луна прекрасна! Все так красивы, что мне хочется плакать и петь!  
  
Я соткан из гармонии противоречий! Я – как прекрасное, прекрасное полотно, покрывающее мир! Во мне много дырок, да, но я все еще чувствую свою общность с каждой молекулой этой Вселенной! Я чувствую себя мудрым и добрым, всепрощающим, всепонимающим, проникшим в самую суть мироздания!  
  
Невилл предложил смотаться к Малфой-мэнору и закидать его рулонами туалетной бумаги! Какая прекрасная идея! По метлам!


	9. Август

_1 августа_  
  
День рождения прошел, а подарки все поступают.  
  
Набор из трех свитеров от миссис Уизли.  
  
Четыре стопки газет, теплых, только из типографии – все, что успела перехватить Гермиона. На первой полосе – мое счастливое, по-младенчески безмятежное лицо, пока я швыряю рулон туалетной бумаги в Малфой-мэнор.  
  
Лаконичная записка от Шеклболта: «поступило восемь жалоб на тебя и твоих друзей; обвинения в терроризме, хулиганстве и даже политическом акте протеста. Удалось замять дело. Но лучше пару дней не появляйся в аврорате, считай, отпуск у тебя начался на неделю раньше».  
  
Письмо от моего тайного недоброжелателя: «я Вы **Р** _ву_ Т **Е** бе к _И_ шКи И **с** _КО_ рМ ** _лю_** ИХ **т** ВО _е_ М **у** эЛЬф **У** С **до** _Х_ ни ГАр **Р** и _п_ О _т_ тЕр С ДН **ё** м рО _ж_ дЕнЬЯ». Приятно, что он все-таки не забыл обо мне. Раньше я думал, что это Джин пишет письма, но теперь начал подозревать Кричера.  
  
И сверток от Снейпа. Внутри – зеркало. Обычное круглое зеркало, небольшое. На обороте написано: «начни с этого». Не могу понять, на что намекает Снейп – издевается, дразнит или что? Намек, что я должен следить за собой? Не забывать причесываться? Хммм. Никакой пояснительной записки или открытки. Впрочем – это же Снейп. Уверен, ему и валентинка моя не понравилась.   
  
  
  
  
_2 августа_  
  
«Начни с этого»! Хмф! Сам пусть начнет!  
  
Тоже мне, умник.   
  
  
  
  
_4 августа_  
  
Отпуск! Отпуск! Чувствую, это будет грандиозно! Вся компания в сборе! Океан! Пляж, солнце! А не эта мутная серость, которая у нас здесь зовется «летний туман».   
  
  
  
  
_6 августа_  
  
Та-а-ак. Невилл не едет. Его бабушка не пускает.  
  
В самом-то деле. Двадцать девять лет!  
  
ДВАДЦАТЬ ДЕВЯТЬ!   
  
  
  
  
_7 августа_  
  
Ну, отлично! Джин сказала, что Роберт пригласил ее отправиться вместе с ним в турне. Я и не знал, что этот козел – еще и рок-музыкант. Рок-козел. Увозит нашу Джинни в какую-то глушь! Но Джинни выглядит счастливой. Она сказала, что больше не собирается сидеть в башне. И даже не ударила меня ни разу.   
  
  
  
  
_8 августа_  
  
Да пошли они все! Луна тоже не едет! Даже не стала называть причин! Пожала плечами, качнула головой, дернула себя за сережку-редиску и все. Понимай, как знаешь.   
  
  
  
  
_9 августа_  
  
Ладно. Поедем втроем. Так даже лучше. Золотое Трио снова в пути! Никаких палаток, только лучшие отели, море, пляж, ракушки, оставим позади весь этот тоскливый Лондон с его козлами и разочарованиями.  
  
Ура.   
  
  
  
  
_10 августа_  
  
С горя накупил порт-ключей. Даже не посмотрел, куда – смел все подряд. Просто я оказался в маг-порту, один, злой и обиженный, с кучей денег – а рядом не оказалось урны для пожертвований в фонд Локхарта!  
  
Все шло прекрасно до самой последней минуты. А потом Гермиона сказала, что у нее плохое предчувствие, и что она не поедет. Мол, у нее дискомфорт.  
  
«Живот болит?» – попытался выяснить я.  
  
«Нет».  
  
«Схватки?»  
  
«Тьфу на тебя! Какие схватки!»  
  
«Тогда что?»  
  
«Дискомфорт»  
  
« _Дискомфорт?_ »  
  
«Я не могу это объяснить. Просто… дискомфорт. Лучше мне никуда не ехать. Отпуск – это хорошо, Гарри… но здоровье ребенка дороже. И потом, у нас еще будет куча шансов отправиться куда-нибудь вместе».  
  
Судя по лицу Рона, он так не думал. Вряд ли у нас появится возможность отправиться куда-нибудь втроем в следующем году – ведь у них будет ребенок, а его в камере хранения не оставишь. Скорее всего.  
  
Но, конечно, Рон и заикнуться не посмел о том, чтобы оставить Гермиону и ехать со мной. Я его понимаю. Должны же быть какие-то зачатки самосохранения у человека.  
  
Вот так и оказалось, что я один, с рюкзаком и тремя чемоданами, рассованными по карманам, стоял в маг-порту, скупив первые попавшиеся порт-ключи. Угрюмый, растерянный и намеревающийся во что бы то ни стало хорошо провести свой отпуск.  
  
Я схватил первый порт-ключ и разорвал защитную упаковку.   
  
  
  
  
_все еще 10 августа_  
  
Итак, мой первый город – Дублин. Странно, я заплатил такие бешеные деньги, что был уверен – меня перенесет куда-нибудь на другой конец света, на Фиджи, или Гавайи, или еще куда...  
  
Но – Дублин. Ничего. Тоже много веселого.  
  
Хотя, на мой взгляд, все еще слишком близко к Англии в общем и к одному определенному англичанину в частности.  
  
Я решил не смотреть, куда меня отправят оставшиеся порт-ключи – пусть это будет сюрприз. Настоящий экстремальный отдых! Вот об этом я смогу рассказать своим внукам, а не о том, как меня заразили вшами. Да, решено – доверюсь судьбе, и устрою себе незабываемые каникулы.  
  
Может, оно и к лучшему, что я потерял квитанции от порт-ключей – все равно там была ненужная информация о месте прибытия, и всякая глупая мелочь вроде свода законов, мини-карты и пары местных разменных монет.  
  
Итак, Ирландия. Предчувствую что-то волшебное и незабываемое!  
  
Привет, Ирландия!  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Здесь довольно… сыро.  
  
 **Еще позже**  
  
Зато я нашел приличную гостиницу. Все говорят с особым акцентом – дублинским, надо думать. Постарался его скопировать, после чего регистратор за стойкой подозрительно на меня уставился:  
  
«Вы пытаетесь меня передразнивать, сэр?»  
  
«Нет, я…»  
  
«Вы считаете это забавным?»  
  
«Нет, я просто…»  
  
Он с осуждением покачал головой и выдал мне ключ от номера. Боюсь, хорошего обслуживания я здесь не увижу.  
  
 **Еще позже**  
  
Здесь действительно отличный номер. Из окошка видна дорога и угол какого-то здания из темно-красного кирпича. Неподалеку от гостиницы я заметил паб – настоящий Ирландский паб! Стоит набросать план, что нужно успеть посмотреть в Ирландии, прежде чем я отправлюсь дальше.  
  
\- настоящий Ирландский паб  
  
\- холмы  
  
\- лепреконов  
  
\- эээ… еще холмы? В холмах могут прятаться лепреконы.  
  
Ладно, теперь главное – распределить время так, чтобы все успеть.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Посмотрю-ка я телевизор.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Обожаю эти крохотные кусочки мыла, которые оставляют на раковине в гостиницах! Словно… ну, словно мыло для маленьких человечков.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Все-таки, я довольно зол на всех, особенно на Гермиону с ее дурацкими предчувствиями. Довольно эгоистично с их стороны оставлять меня в чужой стране совершенно одного.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Надо бы прогуляться. Но за окном льет, как из ведра...  
  
Закажу-ка я ужин в номер.  
  
 **Вечер**  
  
Ух! Какие здесь славные мини-упаковки с желе! Маленькие прозрачные полусферы, заполненные небольшой порцией цветного желе. На вкус – как бумага в клейстере, но, видимо, что-то такое в них добавляют… не могу остановиться. Закажу еще парочку.  
  
Десятков.   
  
  
  
  
_11 августа_  
  
Пятнадцать желе, а ведь еще даже не полдень.  
  
И уж сегодня надо куда-нибудь выбраться.  
  
Надо же! Показывают повтор матча с Австралией. Помню, у Рона была карточка с их Охотником…  
  
Скучаю по Рону.   
  
  
  
  
_12 августа_  
  
Так, это уже не смешно! Персонал гостиницы смотрит на меня с подозрением. Пришлось одеться и выйти на улицу, сделав вид, что иду по важному делу – обошел здание пару раз, намочил ботинки и весь до костей промерз, вернулся и сразу заказал себе в номер пару десятков желе.  
  
Посмотрел на часы – оказалось, гулял всего восемь минут.  
  
Вот блин.  
  
Завтра обязательно иду смотреть холмы.   
  
  
  
  
_13 августа_  
  
Спустился в холл гостиницы, выбрал парочку открыток. Отправлю друзьям, им будет приятно. Пусть знают, что потеряли!  
  
«Дорогие Рон и Гермиона!  
  
Я отлично провожу время. Познакомился с парочкой лепреконов, очень забавные. Они научили меня этому своему танцу – где нужно быстро перебирать ногами. Жаль, что вас здесь нет. Погода чудесная! Холмы в это время года очень красивы».   
  
  
  
  
_14 августа_  
  
Ого-го! Вы можете себе представить, что случилось? Нет, это просто НЕВЕРОЯТНО!  
  
Смотрел передачу «Кто хочет стать миллионером» и правильно ответил на все вопросы! Если бы я был по ту сторону экрана, я бы точно выиграл миллион. Я могу зарабатывать мощью своего интеллекта! Ха! Ну, кто теперь "идиот, Поттер!"?! Съел, Снейп? Съел??!  
  
Съем-ка желе, чтобы успокоиться.   
  
  
  
  
_15 августа_  
  
С этим пора завязывать. Собрал чемоданы, попрощался с регистратором. Наверное, пришло время активировать следующий порт-ключ – или у меня не хватит отпуска, чтобы везде побывать. Ирландия – чудесная страна.  
  
Надо взять немного желе в дорогу.   
  
  
  
  
_16 августа_  
  
Албания! Хааа!  
  
В следующий раз буду смотреть, что покупаю. Надеюсь, не встречу здесь никого из репортеров. А то ведь потом не отделаешься: «Гарри Поттер посещает места памяти Волдеморта!».   
  
  
  
  
_17 августа_  
  
С гостиницами здесь напряженка, или это мне так везет. Остановился у какой-то старухи, у нее действительно злодейский вид – будто она точит ножи не для того, чтобы разделывать курицу, а для того, чтобы…  
  
Что-то мне здесь страшно.  
  
И еще – я вдруг понял, что отучился засыпать, если на меня с потолка никто не смотрит.  
  
 **Ночью**  
  
Нет, ну нафиг.  
  
Приснился кошмар, какая-то муть, как будто я тону в вязком озере, оно одновременно как то озеро с инферни, и в то же время как то, в котором лежал меч. Только вода ко всему прочему густая и трясущаяся, как желе. Забивалась в нос и рот, не давала дышать, а кто-то внутри меня двигал руками, как будто плыл по-лягушачьи, и пытался разорвать мне грудину, чтобы вдохнуть немного воздуха – ну, то есть, желе.  
  
Проснулся и попытался найти зеркало, но кругом было темно, хоть глаз выколи, а палочку я задействовать не мог – старуха маггла. В итоге задел головой абажур, на меня посыпалась какая-то фигня, наступил ногой в ведро, грохотом поднял на ноги полдома, и позорно спрятался в своей спальне, на всякий случай придвинув шкаф к двери.  
  
Потом вспомнил, что у меня есть зеркало – подарок Снейпа. В слабом свете люмоса принялся разглядывать себя – глаза нормальные, но от люмоса кругом тени по стенам, и кажется, что за спиной кто-то есть. Но отражается он только в зеркале.  
  
Мне что-то страшно стало, и я активировал следующий порт-ключ.  
  
Ну ее, эту Албанию.   
  
  
  
  
_18 августа_  
  
Так. Ладно. Без паники.  
  
Я в шапочке для купания и в ластах. Посреди Аляски. Кругом лоси.  
  
Чертов отпуск.   
  
  
  
  
_19 августа_  
  
Ирландия, Албания и Аляска. Хммм. Я ведь хотел купить еще один порт-ключ, он прямо под руку лез! Могу поспорить, это были Фиджи.  
Местное магическое сообщество довольно странное. Смотрели на мои галлеоны с сомнением, будто я сам их наштамповал и пытаюсь выдать за настоящие деньги. Но с горем пополам удалось обменять на пару местных бумажек – удобно, потому что ничего не бренчит в карманах, а еще банкноты не такие тяжелые, как золото.  
  
Купил себе теплой одежды и еще целую пачку открыток. На всех – очень милые лоси, так что я не мог выбрать. А на одной открытке даже есть олень. Я отправил ее Снейпу.  
  
«Дорогой ~~Снейп!  
  
Северус  
  
Северус Снейп  
  
Профессор~~  
  
мистер Снейп!  
  
Как вы поживаете? Я ~~в Аляске! На Аляске~~ в Аляске.  
  
Здесь очень красиво, много гор и деревьев. Холодно.  
  
Я подружился с местными ~~жителями~~ лосями! Они очень милые и многому меня научили. Надеюсь, у вас там все хорошо!  
  
 ~~С приветом,  
  
Ваш  
  
С пожеланиями любви и счастья  
~~  
С уважением,  
  
Гарри Поттер.  
  
P.S. Простите за помарки!»   
  
  
  
  
_20 августа_  
  
Черт побери, снова дождь. Стоило ли уезжать из Англии.   
  
  
  
  
_21 августа_  
  
Забавно. Только сейчас узнал, как называется мой отель – славный домик с деревянными балками и цветастыми занавесками, похожий на пряничное произведение искусства.  
  
«Оленья гостиница».  
  
Это судьба.   
  
  
  
  
_22 августа_  
  
У меня смутное подозрение, что мой отпуск уже закончился. Не помню, сколько недель мне положено… впрочем, вряд ли Шеклболт меня уволит. Он же видел – весь год я пахал, как вол!  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Встретил в местном кафетерии славного парня, Кио Масаки. Кио – значит «имбирь», а я люблю имбирь, по крайней мере, этот овощ (фрукт? Растение?? Приправа???) выглядит очень забавно, почти как мандрагора. Кио тоже похож на мандрагору – круглое сморщенное личико и заспанные глаза непроницаемого темного цвета.  
  
Что мне нравится в Кио?  
  
\- он ниже меня ростом  
  
\- он все время улыбается  
  
\- у него смешное имя  
  
\- он немного напоминает мне Дамблдора  
  
Не знаю, почему. Может, потому что я не могу угадать, сколько ему лет – какую цифру ни скажу, Кио все смеется. Или потому, что он смотрит вокруг таким восхищенным взглядом, будто весь мир – это большой лимонный леденец. Он спросил меня, зачем я приехал на Аляску, а когда узнал, что я уже побывал в Ирландии и Албании, долго качал головой и хвалил меня. И действительно, до чего здорово вот так взять и повидать мир? Разве я не молодец? Что там делает Гермиона, сидит у телевизора и смотрит «кто хочет стать миллионером»?  
  
Ха!  
  
Мы с Кио договорились, что посетим парочку достопримечательностей. Сам он приехал сюда ради северного сияния – в Японии верят, что тот, кто его увидит, привлечет к себе много счастья. Но днем северное сияние не увидишь, да и вообще летом это на такое уж частое явление, так что у Кио полно времени на осмотр других грандиозных вещей.  
  
Завтра мы едем к какой-то двуглавой горе. Не знаю, что за штуковина, но Кио сказал – нам стоит на нее посмотреть. Оч. взволнован. Думаю, я наконец нашел свое призвание – буду колесить по миру, знакомиться с людьми и впитывать красоту окружающей природы.  
  
 **Вечером**  
  
У нас в гостиничном холле скромная сувенирная лавочка, так там продаются миниатюрные фигурки лосей, перочинные ножики и водка.  
  
Хммм.  
  
Купил пятнадцать бутылок водки. На сувениры.  
  
 **Ночь**  
  
А нплохо!!..   
  
  
  
  
_23 августа_  
  
Я должен…… должен встать…… Кио ждет меня…… уффф.  
  
Посплю еще немного.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Оххх…. Головаааааааааааа…  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Ну все, теперь встаю. Точно. Ну, давай. Гарри, черт тебя дери.  
  
Во сколько мы договаривались встретиться? Кажется, он сказал… уффф. В шесть утра?  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Ладно, поезд ушел. Посплю еще немного.  
  
 **Вечер**  
  
Кио очень во мне разочарован.  
  
Предложил пойти на рыбалку. Я не очень-то люблю ловить рыбу. Соврал ему, что вегетарианец.  
  
Все равно пошли, посмотреть на озеро Лейк-Худ. Какое-то особенное озеро. Кио говорит – «один из крупнейших водных аэродромов планеты». У Кио есть брошюрка. Он зачитывает мне большие куски оттуда, а я пытаюсь запомнить его акцент, чтобы потом повторить перед зеркалом.  
  
Озеро… хммм. Озеро как озеро. А может, в связи с нелегкой историей знакомства с озерами в моей жизни, я просто отношусь к ним предвзято.   
  
  
  
  
_24 августа_  
  
Отправились к той горе. На машине через национальный парк Денали. Не знаю, зачем нам машина – разве парки не существуют, чтобы можно было по ним гулять пешком?  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Ох, вау! Здесь здорово.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Едем через парк.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Едем через парк.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Едем… о, медведь!  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Едем через парк. Кио попросил читать ему про парк из брошюры, пока он ведет машину. Пришлось соврать, что у меня дислексия.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Лось, лось!!  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Едем через парк. Он бесконечный.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Кио говорит, в парке около 650 видов растений, включая грибы, лишайники, мхи и водоросли. У меня такое чувство, что я путешествую со Снейпом.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Хммм. А было бы здорово.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Фу, фу! О чем это я думаю? Совсем спятил.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Ура, приехали! Гора Мак-Кинли. Двуглавая гора. Высочайшая гора Северной Америки.  
  
Гора как гора.   
  
  
  
  
_25 августа_  
  
Кио предложил сходить в музей. В музей науки.  
  
Думаю, мне не очень нравится Кио.  
  
 **Вечер**  
  
Как я одинок. Даж здесь, даже теперь. Сбежал на другой материк, думал, что смогу убежать от своих проблем и пчалей. Ха! Хаа. Я сам своя глвная проблема. И печаль. Недотырок. Чт бы эт ни значило.  
  
Кт меня полюбит?! Кто??! Снейп сказал – надо ждть. Не сдаваться. Могу поспорить, он сдлся. Уфф. Мне уже почти трдцать. Я думал, выиграю войну и женюсь на Джинни.  
  
И что????  
  
?????????????????  
  
!  
  
Сижу посреди леса за гостинцей. Жалуюсь лосю. На жизнь. Пью водку. Конченый человек.  
  
Конченый.  
  
Хехх.  
  
Оуф! Чт это?! ЧТО ЭТО????!  
  
я СПИЛСЯ????  
  
Нет. Черт. Это же… Черт.  
  
Это же северное сияние.  
  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
  
Красииииво.  
  
Хотя немного жутко. Зленое. Как Авада. Уфф. Но красиво.  
  
Лось, хочешь водки?  
  
Хех. Смешной лось. Хороший.  
  
Уффф. Вы кто??! Не светите в глаза… Полиция? Какая нахрен полиция???  
  
Что я сдлал-то??!?   
  
  
  
  
_26 августа_  
  
Поверить не могу. Я в тюрьме. В маггловской тюрьме.  
  
Из вещей мне оставили только дневник, очки и зеркало.  
  
Все эти люди, полисмены… настроены оч. серьезно. Кто же знал, что на Аляске нельзя поить лосей алкоголем??! В смысле, это и дураку ясно, но на уровне понимания, а не…  
  
Уф. Федеральный закон.  
  
Кажется, я вляпался.  
  
Чертов лось.   
  
  
  
  
_27 августа_  
  
Кажется, я ошибался, когда думал, что умру в одиночестве в своем доме, и Кричер съест половину моего лица.  
  
Я сгнию в тюрьме.  
  
Ура!   
  
  
  
  
_28 августа_  
  
Слава Мерлину! Пришел представитель магического сообщества. Сказал, чтобы я не волновался.  
  
«Мы со всем разберемся, сэр».   
  
  
  
  
_29 августа_  
  
Меня перевели в магическую тюрьму.   
  
  
  
  
_30 августа_  
  
Я сижу в камере с плечистым лысым магом из Аризоны, и с очень сердитым афроамериканцем, который все время играет своим ритуальным ножом.  
  
Почему ему можно было оставить нож, а мне не разрешили взять с собой водку??!  
  
Мне страшно.  
  
 _И правильно_  
  
Ну вот! Не надо, пожалуйста, писать в моем дневнике.  
  
 _А то что, Очканавт?_  
  
Теперь у меня есть прозвище. Наверное, я скоро стану одним из своих. Мило.  
  
Ох.  
  
Спасите. Кто-нибудь.  
  
 _И я не лысый, я бритый, это большая разница. Понел?_   
  
  
  
  
_31 августа_  
  
Добился встречи с главным полисменом. Попытался убедить его, что мне нельзя оставаться в камере с теми двумя.  
  
«Почему же?»  
  
Могу поспорить, не я первый, кто умолял его на коленях. Мужик непреклонен. Что ж, у меня оставался последний выход из положения.  
  
Забавно. Я не нашел в себе сил и смелости рассказать всю правду о себе друзьям и близким, миссис Уизли, к примеру, и остальным… а теперь раскрываю душу перед чужим мужиком и еще полицейской комиссией.  
  
«Я гей. Я люблю мужчин. Я предпочитаю гомосексуальные связи»  
  
Полисмен наморщил лоб, словно говоря: «и что?»  
  
«Я… нахожусь в опасности, запертый с другими мужчинами. Может возникнуть… эээ… риск… очень неприятная ситуация…»  
  
Полисмен равнодушен. Я близок к отчаянью.  
  
«Мое тело посылает сигналы! Флюиды! Понимаете? Особые сигналы, которые… могут вызвать неадекватное поведение других мужчин»  
  
Полисмен глядит на меня с большим сомнением. Вроде как: «и на это тощее, немытое тело кто-то всерьез может позариться? Сигналы, говоришь?»  
  
Но после этого он делает жест двум охранникам подхватить меня за руки, и меня захлестывает паника. Я почти готов вырываться, волочить ноги по коридору и истошно орать «я гей!», что, понятно, услышат все обитатели оленьей тюрьмы, но полисмен говорит:  
  
«О’кей», и меня переводят в одиночную камеру.  
  
Один. Совсем один.


	10. Сентябрь

_1 сентября (главное, не терять счет времени, а то я окончательно здесь свихнусь)_  
  
Я-то надеялся, меня переведут в женское крыло. Говорят, там весело – какая-то ненормальная скачет по камере, размахивая лифчиком, и поет во все горло хиты Мадонны.  
  
Но здесь, в одиночке, тоже неплохо. Много свободного времени для размышлений. Периодически накатывает ужас, что я останусь здесь навсегда (интересно, какой срок дают за спаивание лося? Пожизненное? Десять лет? Пять?). И меня никто, никто не найдет – ведь никому в голову не придет искать меня в тюрьме Аляски! Я жутко раскаиваюсь, что так попрощался с Гермионой и Роном. Я был слишком зол на них. И на Луну. И на Нева. И на Джин. Я не должен был принимать их дружбу как должное. Теперь мне очень их не хватает. Вот бы они все были здесь, рядом.  
  
В моей камере.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Зато я видел северное сияние.  
  
Приносит счастье. Чтоб его.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Воображаю, как вернусь из тюрьмы спустя пару лет. Бывалый, возмужавший, побитый жизнью. Буду хрипло смеяться и сплевывать на пол, под ноги. И называть Джинни «бэйби» или «телочка». Рон с Гермионой к тому времени уже станут многодетными родителями, и я буду пугать их малышей страшными тюремными историями, но дети все равно будут без ума от моей крутизны. И я буду бриться только большим мясницким ножом.  
  
Нет, Сириус так не делал, конечно, но могу я немного помечтать?  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Кстати, хорошо, что здесь нет дементоров! Такая милая, уютная тюрьма. Я к ней уже почти привык. Обжился. Занавески бы сюда.  
  
 **Вечером**  
  
Только очень одиноко.   
  
  
  
_2 сентября_  
  
Выпустите меня, выпустите, ВЫПУСТИТЕ!!!  
  
Не могу больше здесь. Я свихнусь. Мне скучно. У меня уже язык отсох – так давно я ни с кем не разговаривал. Здесь только я. Ужасное соседство.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Я скучаю по Джерри и Сайлзу. Как они там поживают? Отросли ли волосы у Джерри? Научился ли новым трюкам с ножом Сайлз? Славные ребята. А я с ними даже не попрощался, так быстро меня перевели.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Нет, я не буду реветь. Я же не девчонка.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Хотя Гермиона бы назвала меня шовинистом за эти мысли.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Сочинил стихи. Может, полисмена это разжалобит, и он выпустит меня?  
  
Скорей уж, добавит срок.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
«Когда чего-то там сомнений  
  
Исчезла почва из-под ног,  
  
И ты, под градом обвинений  
  
Единственный в себя поверить смог…»  
  
Оч. мудрые слова. Вот это стихи, так стихи. Может, почитать полисмену?  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Если подумать, это же про меня. Я – единственный, кто у меня есть. И будет всегда.  
  
Единственный, кто по-настоящему всегда рядом.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
И поэтому вдвойне жаль, что я такой тупица. Даже здесь не повезло – оказаться наедине с собой, человеком, который раздражает сильнее всех других. Кретин. Болван. Идиот. Всюду найду приключения на свою жопу. Лучше бы я сидел дома. Лучше бы я вообще не рождался.  
  
Достал зеркало, чтобы высказать себе все, что я о себе думаю.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
С другой стороны, хоть какой-то собеседник.  
  
Эй, Гарри. Как поживаешь?  
  
 **Позже**  
  
У меня такой измученный и несчастный вид, что аж сердце сжимается. Даже захотелось немного подбодрить себя. Улыбнулся отражению.  
  
«Не вешай нос, приятель. Выберемся как-нибудь. Только не сдавайся, о’кей?»  
  
Отражение застенчиво улыбнулось, а потом…  
  
Хааа!  
  
 **Сильно позже**  
  
До сих пор оч. взволнован. Зеркало, конечно, было магическим. Я не до конца понял принцип действия, но это и не важно. Когда я начал утешать свое отражение, стекло помутнело, а потом в зеркале появилась комната – часть потолка и угол, вот и все, что я увидел. Но почти сразу в поле зрения возник Снейп, он выглядел усталым и злым. Волосы у него торчали во все стороны. Он уставился на меня из зеркала, а я так растерялся и обрадовался, что даже на миг потерял дар речи. А потом изображение стало пропадать. Я только успел крикнуть что-то вроде:  
  
«Спасите, я в тюрьме…», – прежде, чем там снова появилось мое отражение.  
  
Ухмыляющееся от уха до уха.  
  
Уф. Это надо обдумать.  
  
Пойду-ка посплю.   
  
  
  
_3 сентября_  
  
«Начни с этого» на обороте зеркала. Начни с чего? Со Снейпа? Нет, вряд ли. Начни с себя. Но я тыщу раз смотрелся в это зеркало, и ни разу оно не проявляло магических свойств.  
  
В этот раз все же кое-что было по-другому. Я был… вежлив с собственным отражением. Я не поносил себя всякими разными словами, изображая мадам Блэк. Я был… сочувственным. Понимающим. Прощающим.  
  
Я был на высоте, ага!  
  
Ну, тогда понятно. Мол, прежде чем требовать от кого-то любви – научись по-человечески относиться к самому себе. Странно, что Снейп подарил мне нечто подобное.  
  
Если подумать, это очень по-дамблдоровски.   
  
  
  
_4 сентября_  
  
Когда среди раздоров и сомнений… вспомнил первую строчку. Когда. Среди раздоров и сомнений! У всех исчезла почва из-под ног…  
  
Читаю вслух и с выражением.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Интересно, как скоро появится Снейп и спасет меня? А что, если он и вовсе не появится?  
  
Нет, надо верить в лучшее.  
  
Собираюсь хорошенько разобраться в самом себе – где, как не в одиночной камере, можно это сделать? Тем более теперь, когда я научился ладить с собой и не боюсь одиночества. Собираюсь погрузиться в созерцание и размышление, медитировать и сутками молчать, отринуть суету и страх, чтобы обрести гармонию в самом сердце своего сердца.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Так что это здорово, что у меня есть такая возможность. Идеальные условия. Надо было раньше сюда загреметь.  
  
 **Чуть позже**  
  
Меня выпускают! Я свободен! Дааа!!!   
  
  
  
_5 сентября_  
  
Меня посадили почему-то на маггловский самолет. Наверное, решили, что порт-ключ для меня – слишком большая роскошь. Или есть какой-то лимит на их использование.  
  
Двое Проверяющих отправились со мной. Как сказал полисмен – «удостовериться, что вы благополучно доберетесь». Они сидят позади меня, и с одинаково напряженными лицами таращатся – один в иллюминатор, другой в карманный детектив в мягкой обложке. Оч. бдительные парни.  
  
Видимо, их приставили ко мне из опасений, что я выскочу из самолета на полном ходу и примусь за старые злодейства – начну бегать по лесам Аляски и спаивать лосей. Мало ли.  
  
Должны приземлиться завтра утром. Жду с замиранием сердца – кто будет меня встречать? Что уже известно в Англии? Придется ли мне нырнуть с головой в толпу журналистов, и отвечать на разные абсурдные вопросы желтой прессы («Что вы делали с тем лосем в лесу, мистер Поттер?»). Сильнее всего злит то, что я даже не могу прочитать последние номера Пророка, чтобы быть в курсе последних событий в Магической Британии. Вместо этого листаю журналы; у Линдсей Лохан, кажется, анорексия.  
  
Репетирую речь; надо звучать с достоинством, в меру покаянно, в меру легкомысленно. Превратить все это в шутку? Главное, чтобы не печатали снова мои школьные колдографии в дополнение к статье – на них я выгляжу ощипанным цыпленком в жутких хипповских очках.  
  
Вспоминаю Кио, пытаюсь придумать положительные стороны моего путешествия в Аляску.  
  
\- сидевшие мужчины многих заводят; наконец-то у меня появилась своя Сексуальная Фишка – у каждого должна быть такая; а очки и шрам уже давно никого не удивляют.  
  
\- водку у меня конфисковали, зато миниатюрные фигурки лосей в свете последних событий очень даже уместны  
  
\- будет что рассказывать внукам, помимо двуглавой горы и гигантского озера  
  
\- ах да! Нашел гармонию и научился принимать себя  
  
\- кажется, преодолел одержимость сухой лапшой – даже не вспоминал о ней все эти дни  
  
Но теперь, когда я вспомнил про лапшу, мысли о ней не дают мне покоя. Обратился к стюардессе, очень милая девушка; сказала: «посмотрим, что я смогу для вас сделать…»  
  
Ох. Ну кто просил ее заливать лапшу кипятком?  
  
Хочу домой.   
  
  
  
_6 сентября_  
  
Дома все по-прежнему; мадам Блэк, судя по интенсивности воплей, была рада меня видеть. Кричер буркнул что-то вроде: «приперся, Гарри-Поттер-сэр, нашлялся, значит!». Знакомый запах пролитого Огдена и грязных носков заполнил ноздри.  
  
Друзья встретили меня в аэропорту. Там были все – и Джинни, и Невилл, и Луна, и Гермиона, и Рон. Они держали в руках табличку «Гарри Поттер» и вели себя ОЧЕНЬ непринужденно, все, кроме Гермионы, которой уже приходилось быть в маггловских аэропортах. Я увидел их издалека (с ними ведь была Луна, а ее невозможно не заметить среди толпы) и принялся протискиваться к ним, глупо улыбаясь, а потом и вовсе побежал. Меня почти снес с ног громкий общий вопль: «ГАРРИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИ!!!», а потом орущей, смеющейся и крепко обнявшейся кучей-малой мы покатились к выходу.  
  
Никакой прессы не было, кстати говоря.  
  
Дома они сразу начали хозяйничать на кухне, раскладывать на столе всякие вкусности, расставлять чашки и стаканы, не затыкаясь ни на секунду и гладя одновременно, так, что на меня обрушивалось по три-четыре новости в секунду; я мог только хлопать глазами, подперев щеку кулаком, улыбаться и повторять, как сентиментальный попугай:  
  
«Как я по вам скучал, как же я по вам скучал…»  
  
Выяснилось, что первым панику поднял Шеклболт, когда я не явился на работу. Так как в отпуск меня отправили неделей раньше, Шеклболт наивно ожидал меня в середине августа. В это время я еще, должно быть, мотался по Албании. Он отправил мне сову, но она вернулась через три дня, помятая и измученная – видимо, не смогла уследить за моими перемещениями и плюнула на это дело. Тогда Шеклболт не на шутку встревожился и поднял на уши моих друзей.  
  
Джин получила мою открытку с лосями с Аляски и успокоила остальных – мол, все в порядке. Но чтобы я скорее возвращался на работу, отправила за мной каминного гнома – эти ребята скачут через камины к адресату, и передают письма с посылками на куда большее расстояние, чем почтовые совы. Когда гном, пройдя череду каминов, добрался до моей гостиницы, ему сообщили, что «мистер Поттер уже несколько суток не появляется, хотя так и не выселился».  
  
Тут как раз Снейп получил мое сообщение через зеркало.  
  
«А что Снейп?» – невинно поинтересовался я, уминая за обе щеки миндальный пирог.  
  
«А Снейп, между прочим, беспокоился больше всех! – торжественно заявила Гермиона. – Пока еще было не ясно, где ты, он сутками не спал, добивался разрешения на использование поисковых артефактов».  
  
«Обычные чары часто дают сбой, особенно на дальних расстояниях, а вот с артефактом мы бы тебя не только нашли, но и переместились в нужное место, – пояснил Рон. – Но такие мощные артефакты хранятся в Министерстве, а ты сам знаешь, что это значит».  
  
«Чертовы бюрократы!» – зарычала Джинни, размахивая бутылкой Огдена.  
  
«Так значит, Снейп искал меня?» – уточнил я.  
  
«Конечно, искал! Он даже собирался отправиться на Аляску!»  
  
«Я тоже, между прочим! – обиделся Рон. – Я даже порт-ключ купил».  
  
«Если бы у тебя возникла такая возможность, ты бы и в Арктику порт-ключ купил, – сощурила глаза Гермиона. Когда она сидела за столом, ее живота почти не было видно, и я все забывал про гормоны. – Лишь бы подальше от меня, да?»  
  
«Потом Снейп добивался твоего освобождения», – почуяв намечающуюся ссору, выпалил Невилл.  
  
«Мы не сразу узнали о том, что ты в тюрьме, потому что… ну, сам знаешь, мы со Снейпом особо часто не разговариваем», – пояснил Рон.  
  
«А когда узнали, решили устроить забастовку! – Луна воодушевленно взмахнула рукой, зазвенели бесчисленные браслеты на тощем запястье. – Каждый имеет право угощать лосей, мне кажется».  
  
«В общем, Шеклболт нашел нужных людей, связался с авроратом Аляски…»  
  
«Магическая полиция, у них это называется магическая полиция», – поучительно добавила Гермиона.  
  
«Мама послала громовещатель в полицейское отделение, такого наговорила», – усмехнулась Джинни.  
  
«Гермиона накатала кучу жалоб, и угрожала, что организует П.О.Н.О.С(з). Политическую Организацию Необходимого Оптимального Содействия (заключенным), – сообщил Рон. – Даже значки сделала», – в его голосе в равной степени смешалось восхищение и ужас.  
  
«Невилл добивался официального разбирательства и освобождения под залог, и ночевал в очередях, с палаткой»  
  
«Луна попыталась в акт протеста провести тридцать живых лосей в Министерство»  
  
«Я писал за тебя отчеты, чтобы тебя не уволили», – подмигнул Рон.  
  
«А вчера нам сообщили, что ты освобожден и прилетаешь.»  
  
«Снейп сообщил. У него был такой вид, будто он трое суток не спал!»  
  
Уххх.  
  
Только я достиг дзена и осознал, что способен прожить жизнь, не нуждаясь ни в ком, уважая, принимая и поддерживая самого себя, как выяснилось – целая куча людей старалась ради меня, думала и беспокоилась обо мне, ночами не спала!  
  
Черт. А я привез им дурацкие статуэтки.   
  
  
  
_10 сентября_  
  
Заскочил в школу; с наступлением учебного года там шумно и нарядно. Поговорил немного с Альбусом. Удивительное дело – он в курсе всех моих злоключений. Вот как, КАК, посапывая на портрете в кабинете директора он умудряется знать все о том, что происходит на другом конце света???  
  
Моя теория с зеркалом подтвердилась. Альбус и не отрицал – это он помог Северусу с выбором подарка. «Гарри, мальчик мой, я научил тебя верить в любовь, как в оружие. Не мудрено, что теперь ты боишься направить его на себя. Это моя вина, Гарри… но ты должен знать – пока сам себя не полюбишь, ты не можешь ждать любви от других». Зеркало парное, вторая половина остается у Дарителя, и в тот момент, когда жизненный урок выучен, зеркала обмениваются отражениями.  
  
Подумать только, мне двадцать девять, а меня по-прежнему учат. Ладно уж Дамблдор, но Снейп? Можно подумать, он сам отпускает любезности своему отражению!  
  
«Северусу тоже тяжело дался этот урок, Гарри, – сказал Альбус печально. – Но Северус привык доверять самому себе, потому что не хочет доверять другим людям. Однажды его больно ранили, в самое сердце – подобное предательство может излечить только время и… любовь, мой мальчик, именно любовь».  
  
«Это вы про него и мою маму говорите?» – уточнил я. Альбус покачал головой.  
  
«Северус был очень ранимым, очень зависимым в юности. И ему не чужды были романтические представления о любви на всю жизнь, о родстве душ… к сожалению, он выбрал не того человека, и был обманут. Его другом тогда был Люциус Малфой – харизматичный юноша, очень, очень…»  
  
Кажется, я начал понимать. Чертов Люциус! «Они смеялись надо мной в моей же постели!». Я почти вижу эту картину – Люциус, с его обычным после-сексовым отстраненным выражением на красивом лице лежит, притянув к себе девушку Снейпа, и мелодично смеется: «Бедняга! Предан тебе, как щенок. Ох, Северус! Он никогда не умел выбирать партнеров…»  
  
«После этого, понятно, Северус холодно общался с мистером Малфоем, и разорвал все отношения с тем молодым человеком».  
  
С тем молодым человеком?  
  
Оххх.  
  
Ушел от Дамблдора, погруженный в размышления.  
  
И кстати, пора бы уже кому-нибудь просветить директора, что нельзя рассказывать чужие секреты.   
  
  
  
_12 сентября_  
  
Сообщил Рону, что Снейп гей. Ладно, знаю, не стоило трепаться об этом направо и налево – но я же только Рону, и по секрету, и вообще, эта новость слишком распирала меня изнутри, чтобы о ней молчать!  
  
Рон отреагировал спокойно.  
  
«Ну так! Я же тебе об этом с пятого курса твержу!»  
  
«Да, но ты еще говорил, что Снейп вурдалак, и что у него в роду были инферни».  
  
«Пфе! Так это все еще может оказаться правдой!»   
  
  
  
_14 сентября_  
  
Иииииии вот что мне интересно. С какой это стати Снейп настолько озаботился моим деньрожденческим подарком, чтобы идти к Альбусу за советом? Нет, ладно, я понимаю – он не мог просто купить мне ароматическую свечку или футляр для очков, окей. Но это зеркало – это совсем уж не в его духе.  
  
И вообще, как это все было? Снейп пришел к Дамблдору и сказал: «Меня беспокоит Гарри Поттер»?  
  
«Меня беспокоит Поттер»  
  
«У Поттера снова проблемы»  
  
«Чертов Поттер опять ищет приключений себе на ж…»  
  
Нет, так бы Альбусу он не сказал.  
  
«Я тревожусь за Гарри»  
  
Так, впрочем, тоже.  
  
«Мальчишка не может найти контакт с самим собой»  
  
Вряд ли Снейп до сих пор зовет меня мальчишкой. Хотя Люциус звал.  
  
Но Снейп моложе Люциуса.  
  
И задница у него….  
  
О, черт. Нет. О, нет.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет. Только не это.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Прекрати, Гарри, не вздумай!  
  
 **Позже**  
  
О, Мерлин. Кажется, я влюбился в Снейпа.   
  
  
  
_18 сентября_  
  
Долго думал, как сказать друзьям. Все-таки, это довольно серьезная новость. В конечном итоге собрал их всех у себя, не сообщая причин. Они сидели в гостиной и нервничали, пока я расхаживал по комнате, заложив руки за спину, и чувствовал себя сыщиком из английского детектива.  
  
В конце концов, я просто выпалил правду.  
  
Реакция друзей меня слегка удивила.  
  
«Ничего удивительного», – сказал Рон.  
  
«Ну наконец-то!» – закатила глаза Гермиона.  
  
«Естественно», – пожал плечами Невилл.  
  
«До тебя только дошло?» – засмеялась Джинни. А Луна просто пропела:  
  
«Аллилуйя!»  
  
Оказывается, все давно уже все знают. Кроме меня. Они утверждают, что между нами всегда искры сыпались! И уже много лет все ждут, когда мы, наконец, разберемся со своими чувствами. Даже Молли Уизли, которая якобы не знает о моей (и Снейповой) ориентации, каждый год на Рождественском ужине сажает нас рядом, и заставляет меня приносить Снейпу маринованные огурчики.  
Огурчики!!! Неспроста…  
  
«Почему же вы раньше не сказали?» – завопил я, в ужасе при мысли, сколько времени и душевных сил мог сэкономить.  
  
«Мы хотели, чтобы ты сам до этого дошел», – сообщила Гермиона, и в глазах ее читалось неодобрительное мнение о моих мыслительных способностях.  
  
«Ну, и что ты собираешься делать теперь?» – спросил Невилл.  
  
А действительно?   
  
  
  
_26 сентября_  
  
Нет, ну мне же достаточно одного понимания. Теперь, когда я научился верить себе и правильно распределять силы, мне не нужно немедленно взваливать на кого-то свою любовь, особенно если я только теперь, спустя много лет, осознал свои чувства. Которые, кажется, всегда жили где-то глубоко внутри.  
  
Нет уж. Я не собираюсь встречаться со Снейпом. Сама мысль бредовая и попахивает мазохизмом. Это все равно, что повесить портрет Дамблдора в ванной.  
  
Я просто… просто буду его любить потихоньку.  
  
На расстоянии.  
  
Тайно.   
  
  
  
_28 сентября_  
  
Джинни ходит за мной по дому и издает странные звуки, изображая квохтанье цыпленка. Похоже очень отдаленно, но суть ее послания ясна. К счастью, я достаточно взрослый и разумный, чтобы кидаться на нее и шипеть: «не смей называть меня трусом!»   
  
  
  
_29 сентября_  
  
Я НЕ ТРУС!!!!   
  
  
  
_30 сентября_  
  
Ну, нет. На слабо меня не возьмешь. Я не буду идти и признаваться Снейпу в любви только потому, что Джинни – чокнутая упрямая стерва.   



	11. Октябрь

_4 октября_  
  
С другой стороны…  
  
Я ведь так и не поблагодарил Снейпа за то, что он сделал для меня, пока я сидел в тюрьме. Это невежливо. А я не хочу быть невежливым.  
  
Да. Я должен сказать ему спасибо.   
  
  
  
_5 октября_  
  
Или лучше, пошлю-ка я ему письмо.   
  
  
  
_6 октября_  
  
«Дорогой Снейп!  
  
Я очень благодарен вам за то, что вы ~~спасли мою шкуру  
~~  
 ~~вытащили из кутузки  
~~  
помогли мне в очередной раз. Я очень надеюсь ~~в следующий раз тоже вытащить вас откуда-нибудь  
  
отплатить вам  
  
не быть таким кретином~~  
  
что принес вам не слишком много беспокойства.  
  
Позвольте угостить вас ужином в качестве благодарности.  
  
 ~~Готовить буду не я~~  
  
С нетерпением жду ответа,  
  
 ~~ваш  
  
искренне  
  
искренне ваш  
~~  
 ~~Поттер~~ Гарри»   
  
  
  
_7 октября_  
  
Нет ответа от Снейпа.   
  
  
  
_8 октября_  
  
Нет ответа от Снейпа.   
  
  
  
_9 октября_  
  
Нет ответа от Снейпа.   
  
  
  
_10 октября_  
  
Шеклболт зашел и сказал, что если я буду ходить по аврорату с такой унылой рожей, он собственными руками вольет мне в глотку веселящего зелья. Я сказал, что не откажусь.   
  
  
  
_11 октября_  
  
Снейп и на валентинку мою не ответил. Если подумать, он и за открытку с оленями не поблагодарил. Может, он вообще никогда не просматривает корреспонденцию?   
  
  
  
_12 октября_  
  
Интересно, а как магглы относятся к совам, прилетающим к их соседу?   
  
  
  
_13 октября_  
  
Коротенькая записочка, нацарапанная на огрызке пергамента. Острый наклонный почерк.  
  
Три слова.  
  
«Не стоит благодарности».   
  
  
  
_14 октября_  
  
Ну и пошел он! Я со всей душой, а он…   
  
  
  
_15 октября_  
  
Меня нкто не люююбит!!! Не хчу умрать в одиночстве.  
  
О! Тогда вбще не буду умирать!  
  
Стану бессмртным!  
  
О!  
  
Хммм…  
  
Над проврить глаза.   
  
  
  
_16 октября_  
  
Сегодня собрались у Рона-и-Гермионы. Потому что Гермиона заявила: «я слишком беременная, не хочу родить своего ребенка в камине!».  
  
Едим десерты из «Сладкого Королевства», пьем чай со сливками – традиционное английское чаепитие в два часа ночи. Невилл тоже с нами, получил «вольную» – и разрывается между радостью и беспокойством. Дело в том, что в последнее время его бабушка, навещая его в Хогвартсе (якобы, чтобы проверить, как у него обстоят дела), редко доходит до теплиц, и все чаще позволяет Филчу сманить себя «на чай с плюшками» в его жуткую, вонючую подсобку, заменяющую кабинет!! Невилл жутко боится, что у них роман. Доказательства? Ну, он спросил у бабушки – «зачем ты разговариваешь с этим ужасным человеком? Он кошмар из моего детства, и, между прочим, жалеет, что в Хогвартсе отменены телесные наказания – считает, что детей следует подвешивать за ноги на крюках!». На что бабушка невозмутимо ответила: «очень разумные взгляды на воспитание!»  
  
Ох, что творит с людьми любовь…….  
  
Что касается меня и Снейпа… ух. Я тут провел небольшие исследования – Гермиона и калькулятор помогли мне с расчетами.  
  
Я впервые познакомился с Люциусом Малфоем, когда мне было 12 лет. То есть – 17 лет назад, или примерно 6052 дня назад.  
  
Прошло 14 лет (5110 дней) со дня нашей встречи, прежде чем я впервые задумался о его заднице.  
  
И два с половиной года мне потребовалось для того, чтобы пригласить его на свидание.  
  
Наш ээээ роман (глупо звучит) длился 4 месяца и 19 дней, или 141 день (3384 часа, или 203040 минут, или 12182400 секунд, что, согласитесь, не мало времени, если глядеть с такого ракурса).  
  
Я находился в глубокой скрытой депрессии, как выразилась Гермиона, 53 дня (если считать моим эмоциональным освобождением от Люциуса тот момент, когда я понял, что влюблен в Снейпа – хотя я считаю, что освободился гораздо раньше).  
  
Таким образом….  
  
Уф, черт. Я забыл, что это доказывает.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Ну, общая мысль такова – мне не следует спешить со Снейпом, у меня еще куча, куча времени!  
  
И потом – не ясно, будет ли это к лучшему, если мы с ним начнем общаться… эээ… ближе. Я его раздражаю, всегда раздражал, даже если это скрытая страсть – ситуация от этого сильно не меняется. Да и сам я… в смысле, мысль о том, что где-то там есть Снейп, который неплохо ко мне относится – по крайней мере, тревожится за меня – и которого я люблю, делает осень чуточку теплее. Но вот находиться рядом со Снейпом, говорить с ним, делать ему какие-то… авансы…  
  
(Невилл фыркает: «так выражается моя бабушка»)  
  
Я просто не уверен, готов ли к чему-то такому, и не превратится ли это в сплошную катастрофу. Все шло неплохо, когда я просто думал о Люциусе, шутки ради, или фантазируя перед сном.  
  
(Рон говорит: «фу, фуу, без подробностей!!»)  
  
Но когда мы действительно стали встречаться, это было уже не так здорово. Если подумать – куда хуже, чем мечтать издалека. И дальше все превратилось в настоящий хаос и разочарование. Вот я и думаю – имеет ли смысл портить такую чудесную, затяжную, романтическую стадию вздыхания и фантазий, когда Снейп может быть идеальным Снейпом, которого я только могу вообразить, а не сварливым носатым ублюдком!  
  
(Джинни снова квохчет)  
  
Просто я хочу сказать…  
  
(Луна сунула мне в рот кусок торта и заявила: «Гарри, ты разглагольствуешь уже второй час, дай нам спокойно попить чаю!»)  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Они все словно сговорились! Рассказывают мне, каким неподражаемым и решительным был Снейп, как он с ноги открывал двери кабинетов и угрожал самому министру, и какую вдохновенную речь прорычал ему в лицо («вас устраивает, когда Поттер ходит на приемы и отдает миллионы на благотворительность, вас устраивает прикрываться им, как брендом, и использовать в своих гнусных целях, вас устраивает сливать информацию о нем в газеты, когда нужно отвлечь внимание от проигрышных решений министерства! Но вы, трясущаяся вы масса жира, даже не почешетесь помочь своему герою, когда он действительно нуждается в решительных действиях!»)  
  
Ох. Но в таком случае, почему он так ответил на мое письмо?  
  
Гермиона предположила, что Снейп – моральный импотент, потому что перенес множество психологических травм в своей жизни, и они начисто отбили у него веру в то, что в жизни все еще может сложиться хорошо, в том числе – и в личной жизни тоже.  
  
Мне не очень нравится словосочетание «моральный импотент».  
  
Мерлин, надеюсь у него нет проблем в этом плане!!  
  
С другой стороны, если это чистое, конструктивное чувство, а не простое желание потрахаться, то мне должно быть глубоко наплевать на все, кроме Снейповой души. С Люциусом мне явно не хватало романтики и… ну… человечности. Разговоров, прогулок, доверия. Мы просто занимались сексом и иногда завтракали вместе; но даже тогда Люциус больше говорил сальностей и поглаживал меня ногой под столом, чем действительно интересовался моим внутренним миром.  
  
Со Снейпом мы могли бы читать друг другу стихи, обсуждать политическую обстановку (на заметку: узнать политическую обстановку), читать у камина и глядеть друг другу в глаза, да, мы могли бы делать все это.  
  
Мерлин, но у него же такая классная задница!!!  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Интересно, а у меня какая задница? Спросил друзей. Смеются.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Нет, серьезно??  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Мнение девушек разделилось: Джинни считает, что могла бы быть и подтянутей, Луна думает, что у меня «очень дружелюбный зад», а Гермиону мы будить не решились.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Рон бегает от меня по всему дому с воплями: «Не буду я смотреть на твою жопу! Даже не проси!!!» Невилл резко засобирался домой.  
  
Пфф. Друзья, называется.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Когда Рон опрокинул стул, Гермиона проснулась, и тут уже мы все резко засобирались домой. На часах – четыре утра, надо же! Гермиона выглядела очень злой и сказала, что лучше уж будет путешествовать через камин, чем еще раз запустит к себе в дом толпу орущих придурков без малейшего представления о приличии и гостевом этикете.  
  
Рона она тоже попыталась выпихать за дверь, но он спрятался под диваном.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Дома. Спать не хочется. Перечитываю стихотворение и записку Снейпа.  
  
Наверное, Гермиона права. Снейп – моральный импотент, я – любовнозависимый. Мы явно не подходим друг другу. И к лучшему, что все на этом и остановится.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Ну почему? Почему, почему, почемуууууууууу????  
  
Я хочу поцеловать его.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Ох, это было глупой идеей. Теперь все губы в известке, или чем там вымазан мой потолок.   
  
  
  
_25 октября_  
  
Какой кошмар! Вчера ложился с четкой мыслью: «вот бы произошло что-нибудь, ЧТО УГОДНО, чтобы у меня появился предлог встретиться со Снейпом». В моих фантазиях террористы- Пожиратели нападают на Лондон, а мы со Снейпом обезвреживаем огромную жуткую бомбу, начиненную заклятьями слепоты и глухоты. На Снейпе длинный китайский халат из черного шелка, а я в шляпе с полями, как у детектива из фильмов нуар.  
  
И вот с утра дребезжит телефон. Маггловский телефон, я завел его страшно вспомнить сколько лет назад, когда пытался поладить с Дадли и переходил на маггловский стиль жизни. Я не пользовался им уже кучу времени, и пришлось поднапрячься, чтобы вспомнить, где он лежит (или куда Кричер его засунул). Зато потом…  
  
Звонили из больницы. Маггловской больницы. Насчет Снейпа.   
  
  
  
_27 октября_  
  
Совсем нет времени на дневник; все так ужасно. Снейп в больнице, такой худой и беспомощный, и я жутко боюсь, что он умрет.  
  
Но он не может умереть. Это будет глупо и неправильно.   
  
  
  
_30 октября_  
  
Лечащий врач Снейпа – удивительно приятный молодой человек. Говорит вежливо, медленно и очень четко, будто, если он произнесет по буквам, термины станут понятней… Главное я все же понял – у Снейпа пневмония, воспаление легких. Он, оказывается, сильно болел весь месяц. Врач говорит, Снейп совсем не лечился и запустил себя – даже ни разу не обратился в поликлинику, пытался жить обычной жизнью, работал на дому и еду тоже заказывал на дом, но почти не ел. Врачей вызвала некая миссис Голлахэм, пенсионерка, живущая в доме напротив. Она «совершенно случайно» смотрела в окно, наблюдая в бинокль за эксцентричным жителем, снимающим целый этаж. Она видела, как он упал. А когда спустя пару минут так и не поднялся, бдительная миссис Голлахэм позвонила в службу спасения и скорую помощь.  
  
Снейп пытался приготовить себе кофе, когда потерял сознание. К тому времени обычная простуда давно уже перетекла в пневмонию. Черт возьми, я просто вижу это – белый, как труп, Снейп лежит на полу лицом вниз, а кругом – кофе, разлитый по полу, пропитавший ткань халата, или в чем там он разгуливал по дому (Мерлин, а ведь он мог быть и голым!).  
  
Ведь это просто худший кошмар... То, что ждет всех нас. Я всегда так этого боялся – но у Снейпа даже не было эльфа, чтобы съесть половину его лица или вызвать врачей! Слишком одинокий, слишком независимый. Чертов Снейп, чтоб его.  
  
Удивительно, но в его бумажнике кроме маггловских поддельных документов и скидочной карточки супермаркета была бумажка с моим номером. Это значило, что Снейп хотел, чтобы связались именно со мной, если с ним что-нибудь случится? Или он носил мой номер с собой по какой-то еще невероятной причине?  
  
Уфф. Не знаю. Это все слишком сложно. Слишком много новостей. Я целыми днями в больнице, хлещу вкусный кофе из автомата, смотрю на Снейпа. Он все время спит. Вид у него неважный. Я поговорил с Альбусом и Макгонагалл, спросил у них, что мне теперь делать? По-хорошему, стоит перевести Снейпа в нашу больницу и лечить зельями. Но магглы уже дают ему антибиотики, Помфри говорит, после их приема зелья действуют самым неожиданным образом. Альбус тоже считает, надо позволить магглам делать свою работу. «В некоторых областях они достигли по-настоящему волшебных результатов, Гарри. Например, в медицине».  
  
Так что все, что мне остается делать – сидеть рядом со Снейпом, глядеть в его мертвяцкое, серо-голубое лицо, слушать, как хрипло он дышит, и временами…  
  
Да, временами гладить его пальцы.


	12. Ноябрь

_1 ноября_  
  
Доктор говорит страшное слово «бронхоскопия».  
  
Сегодня приходил Невилл, предлагал сменить меня на посту у Снейпа. Снейп захрипел громче. Я отказался, конечно. В полвосьмого каждый вечер приходит медсестра и прогоняет меня, я выхожу из больницы, надеваю мантию и возвращаюсь. И этот ритуал повторяется снова и снова.  
  
Мне кажется, когда я рядом, Снейпу немного легче. Ну, или я все себе придумываю.  
  
Все равно он до сих пор не пришел в себя. Врач говорит, это не кома, это глубокий сон – сон ему сейчас полезен. Может, оно и к лучшему, что он спит – я могу гладить его по голове и держать за руку.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Ужасные, ужасные эгоистичные мысли. Если Снейп не проснется, то это все будет только из-за меня. Надо вообще быть осторожней с моими желаниями.  
  
Я ужасный, ужасный человек.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Завтра будут делать операцию.   
  
  
  
_2 ноября_  
  
У Снейпа такое лицо, будто он хочет спросить: «кто все эти люди?»  
  
Но ему пока больно разговаривать. Так что мы просто сидим и смотрим друг на друга. Я выдерживаю безопасную дистанцию в два метра.  
  
Сестра сегодня поила его чем-то жидким с ложки. Снейп смотрел поверх ее плеча прямо на меня, очень красноречиво смотрел:  
  
«Уйди!»  
  
Я сделал вид, что не понимаю.   
  
  
  
_3 ноября_  
  
Ночевать в больнице больше не получается – когда я пришел в прошлый раз и стянул с себя мантию-невидимку, Снейп вызвал медсестру. Настроен он был очень воинственно.  
  
Ладно, посплю дома. Тем более, Кричер по мне уже соскучился.   
  
  
  
_4 ноября_  
  
Доктор говорит, что теперь уже у меня вид тяжелобольного. И говорит, что я должен лучше заботиться о себе, иначе не смогу позаботиться о Снейпе. Кажется, врач видел, как я держал его за руку.  
  
Снейп выглядит с каждым днем все лучше. Операция пошла ему на пользу, теперь ему дают какое-то новое лекарство. Наверное, Альбус был прав. В общем-то, он всегда прав, так что ничего удивительно. Снейп уже может говорить, но почти этим не пользуется. Целыми днями в палате оч. напряженная атмосфера, мы молчим. Как два придурка. Я делаю вид, что мне интересно смотреть в окно. Снейп притворяется спящим или разглядывает свою руку с торчащей из нее иглой (жуткая капельница, лучше бы давали ему желе, оно оч. легко проскальзывает в горло).  
  
Иногда я погружаюсь в мысли о том, как Снейпа выписывают, и врач говорит, мол, нельзя оставлять его одного, и я переезжаю к Снейпу, просто чтобы ему помогать, и готовлю ему горячий шоколад, и набираю ему ванну, и тру спинку, и…..  
  
Ох, черт. Пожалуй, мне нужно выйти, пока Снейп ничего не заметил.   
  
  
  
_5 ноября_  
  
Наверное, пора называть его «Северус».   
  
  
  
_6 ноября_  
  
К Снейпу полностью вернулся голос, и он больше не хрипит. Спросил меня, «какого черта вы здесь забыли?!», назвал врача «несносным самоуверенным идиотом» и довел до слез стажерку-медсестру, которая заикнулась о помощи с туалетом. «Если мне нужен будет человек, чтобы подержать мне гениталии, я найду кого-то более компетентного, чем курица, которая не отличит катетер от капельницы, и не способна даже СТУЧАТЬСЯ, ПРЕЖДЕ ЧЕМ ВХОДИТЬ В ПАЛАТУ!».  
  
Я не знал, что Снейп способен произнести слово «гениталии».  
  
Он был оч. сексуальным, когда орал – капельки слюны и все такое.   
  
  
  
_7 ноября_  
  
Снейпу дают успокоительное. Из-за них он все время спит. Врач говорит, это мое присутствие действует на Снейпа таким образом, из-за меня он нервничает. «Вы не ссорились в последнее время?». Хмм. Рассказать ему историю наших отношений, начиная с первого курса?  
  
Не думаю, что Снейп злится из-за меня. На меня же он не орет. Что оч. непривычно и волнующе.  
  
Сегодня снова держал его за руку.   
  
  
  
_8 ноября_  
  
Хотел сделать Снейпу что-нибудь приятное. Принес его шарф, чтобы вернуть и поблагодарить и все такое. Вышло оч. глупо – пришел в палату с шарфом, протянул Снейпу, он так странно на меня посмотрел… потом взял шарф и положил его на тумбу рядом с кроватью.  
  
Мы оба не знали, что сказать (я и тумба, у Снейпа даже молчание всегда звучит красноречиво).  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Он все еще много спит. Когда он засыпает, мне сразу становится спокойней – в остальное время я чувствую на себе пристальный, внимательный взгляд, и от этого не по себе. Зато когда Снейп засыпает, уже я смотрю на него, и тоже очень внимательно.  
  
У него усталое лицо. Не просто какой-то поверхностный налет усталости – а как будто усталость вжилась в кожу, хрящи и кости черепа. Еще у него от щетины щеки кажутся синими. Он спит, приоткрыв рот – наверное, нос заложен, хронический насморк или перегородка смещена, что-нибудь вроде.  
  
Ох, мама! Открыл глаза, прошипел: «Поттер, прекрати меня разглядывать!»   
  
  
  
_11 ноября_  
  
Снейпа скоро выпишут, и я даже немного ~~жалею~~ беспокоюсь. Он снова становится самим собой – не худой и беззащитный, а тощий и злющий. Уверен, что стоит врачу заикнуться – мол, вы свободны – как Снейпа и след простыл, а я снова буду без дела мотаться по дому и ждать от него вестей! Которые мне знать, конечно, не положено – потому что «с какой стати вы вообще озаботились моим состоянием?!». Вот что я получил недавно в лицо – как пощечину. Но потом Снейп смягчился, позволил мне почитать ему газету. Он и сам может читать, конечно, но лежа читать – вредно для зрения, и вообще, чем мне там еще заниматься, в этой палате?  
  
И я читал. Сначала – газеты. А потом принес книжку. Киплинга. Читал то стихотворение. И другие тоже. Снейп дремал. Так здорово – теперь, наконец-то, я кому-то нужен! Снейп спасал меня столько раз, что я привык на него рассчитывать. И даже когда сидел в тюрьме, где-то в глубине души знал – Снейп меня вытащит, как-нибудь, да вытащит... Только вот мне и в голову не приходило, что Снейп тоже нуждается в спасении.  
  
Ха! Да он мне голову отгрызет, если узнает об этих моих мыслях.  
  
Но я снова вспоминал тот вечер в кафе. Как он сказал: «если тебе предусмотрено счастье, оно обязательно тебя найдет. Нельзя сдаваться». У Северуса было такое лицо, когда он говорил это… тогда я не обратил внимания, а сейчас жутко. Все эти дни, недели, месяцы он возвращался в пустой дом…  
  
Я убаюкивал его стихами. Читал оч. старательно. Мне там нравится одно стихотворение, я выбрал его для Снейпа и прочитал ему пару раз подряд – приглушенным голосом, над ухом, чтобы, пока он спит, оно забралось ему прямо в мозг.  
  
«Один из тысячи, рек Соломон,  
  
Будет тебе ближе брата.  
  
И полжизни не жаль – того стоит он, –  
  
Чтоб найти его хоть когда-то.  
  
Девятьсот девяносто девять себя  
  
Подстрахуют мнением света,  
  
Но Тысячный будет стоять за тебя,  
  
Ненавидимый всеми за это.  
  
  
Ни обеты, ни просьбы или обряд  
  
Находку одобрить не вправе.  
  
Девятьсот девяносто девять твердят  
  
О лице, делах или славе.  
  
Но если того одного смог добыть –  
  
Не ищи подтверждений нигде;  
  
Ибо Тысячный будет тонуть или плыть  
  
С тобою в любой воде.  
  
  
Для друга карман его наперед  
  
Открыт, как и твой – без спора,  
  
О займе намека не проскользнет  
  
И в шутку среди разговора.  
  
Девятьсот девяносто девять успех  
  
По прибыткам своим рассчитают,  
  
Но ты знаешь, что Тысячный стоит их всех –  
  
Он в сердце твоем читает.  
  
  
И грех, и правда его – твои,  
  
По чину или без чина.  
  
Его дела защищай, как свои,  
  
По этой одной причине.  
  
Девятьсот девяносто девять стыда  
  
И насмешек не смогут стерпеть  
  
Но Тысячный будет рядом всегда,  
  
До эшафота – и впредь!»  
  
Когда я собирался читать его в четвертый раз, Снейп открыл глаза и произнес бесконечно усталым голосом:  
  
«Поттер, я вас умоляю… замолчите вы уже, дайте поспать!»  
  
Ну вот. А сегодня Снейп отправил меня домой – буквально выгнал. Сказал, что уже давно в состоянии сам позаботиться о себе, и мое навязчивое присутствие только отвлекает. Хммм. Хотел бы я знать, от чего! От созерцания больничной стенки??  
  
Возникли параноидальные мысли, что Снейпу нравится его доктор. Ведь Снейп на него орал, а на меня уже давно не орет. А крики, страсти – это же все химия, да? Та самая, которая – «от ненависти до любви». Может, Снейп и меня выдворил, чтобы остаться с доктором наедине…  
  
Хмммм.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Пришла Джинни и назвала меня озабоченным придурком.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Пришла Луна. Когда я рассказал ей все свои подозрения, она вдруг обрадовалась и начала прыгать на одной ножке.  
  
«Это же резинка! Марсианский попрыгунчик на резинке, Гарри! Он тебя… оттягивает!!»  
  
Мысль заманчивая.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
На полчаса заглянул Невилл, предложил собрать корзину цветов для миссис Голлахэм. А что, отличная идея! Луна очень воодушевилась и начала составлять список цветов. Не уверен, что Танцующие Лютики придутся по вкусу миссис Голлахэм, но спорить с Луной… хм…  
  
Невилл шепнул, что все уладит – пионы и розы, отличный осенний букет. Я ему в этом деле доверяю. Да здравствует Невилл, да здравствует миссис Голлахэм, ура!  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Ввалился Рон, в панике и мыле, обернутый в шторку для душа.  
  
У ГЕРМИОНЫ СХВАТКИ!!!  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Ох, ложная тревога. Это просто снова «дискомфорт».  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Гермиона предложила остаться на чай. Сидит на стуле, сложив руки на животе, и терпеливо объясняет Рону, «где у нас чашки», «где у нас сахар» и «где у нас масло». Честное слово, Рон! Ведь и ты здесь живешь тоже!  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Задумался, где у меня сахар. Хммммм.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Но это не считается, потому что у меня есть Кричер, а он вечно все перепрятывает!   
  
  
  
_12 ноября_  
  
Сегодня тоже не пойду к Снейпу. Раз уж его так отвлекает мое присутствие. Вот. Я тоже могу «оттягивать», да.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Чем бы заняться? Сходил на работу. Когда Снейп заболел, я взял отгул. Шеклболт уже ничего даже не спрашивает. Немного удивился, встретив меня сегодня в столовой.  
  
«Гарри, ты… вышел на работу?»  
  
«Не, заглянул проведать»  
  
«А, угум»  
  
Еще хотел попасть на шестой этаж, посмотреть на таинственных атташе. Но в лифте выяснилось, что для кнопки «6» нужен специальный магический пропуск. Наверное, потому что там обитают буйные.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Дома. Я не маленький ребенок, в конце концов!! Могу придумать себе занятие. Запросто.  
  
К примеру, отчего бы мне не обратиться внутрь себя и не ощутить в полной мере красоту и совершенство мира?  
  
Ну, или поесть лапши.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Ахх, чертов Кричер! Все! Все, хватит! Надоело! В конце концов, кто здесь домой эльф, а кто хозяин дома?! Отправил Кричера в магазин за лапшой. И порнухой. Пусть знает!  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Как-то мне стыдно. Если бы Гермиона здесь была, могу себе представить, что бы она мне сказала!.. уф, лучше не представлять. Но я действительно обнаглел и стал относиться к домовому эльфу как к прислуге.  
  
Очень, очень стыдно.  
  
Приготовлю-ка я для Кричера что-нибудь вкусное. Он вернется, а я приглашу его за стол. Да! Приготовлю-ка я ему ризотто с курицей.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Ну, или разморожу пиццу.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Кричер отказался есть. Похоже, он всерьез на меня обиделся. И что же мне делать?..  
  
 **Позже**  
  
А, нет. Он просто считает, что я плохо готовлю.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Даже Кричера я не устраиваю. Не удивительно, что Снейп меня прогнал! Я не умею готовить, не умею делать колесо, не умею свистеть с пальцами, и уменьшаюсь на два дюйма каждый год! Как, КАК меня можно полюбить???!  
  
Ох. Кажется, весь прогресс и все духовные уроки, которые я получил во время пребывания в тюрьме Аляски, испорчены отвратительным эмоциональным выплеском.  
  
Уффф. У меня слишком долго не было секса.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
О!!! Ооооо!  
  
Тут есть еще и функция «вибрация»! Кто бы ни подарил мне этот чудо-фалоиммитатор, он теперь мой лучший друг (сразу после Рона).   
  
  
  
_13 ноября_  
  
Третий день «оттягивания». Оч. тихий, семейный вечер. Гермиона, Луна и Джинни намазали волосы какой-то пахучей травяной дрянью и замотались в полотенца, Нев принес сливочное пиво. Он очень усталый – говорит, с каждым годом дети все вреднее, говорит, мы такими не были. А теперь ему помимо учеников приходится еще и за бабушкой приглядывать – он старается не упускать ее из виду, чтобы вовремя пресечь попытки флиртовать с этим ужасным кошатником.  
  
Луна готовится к свадьбе. Она говорит:  
  
«О, да, свадьба. Кажется, следующей весной. Я не очень-то внимательно слушала, пока Рольф объяснял. Зато – только взгляните, что у меня есть!»  
  
Сияет улыбкой, протягивает нам приглашения. На цветном картоне. Морщерогие кизляки – машут щупальцами и зазывающе улыбаются (ох, не знал, что у них есть зубы). И – что-то вроде кошачьих воплей или дельфиньих песен, складывается в «он очень славный парень». Как это относится к свадьбе? Не знаю. Но Луна довольна.  
  
Она, кстати, принесла кипу Придир. «В тираж пошла сырая версия, вы мне не поможете? Надо проставить странички». Проставляем, стараясь не вчитываться в статьи. Луна огорченно рассказывает:  
  
«Почему-то Придира раскупается не так хорошо, как глупые сплетнючие журналы. Наверное, все дело в том, что они желтые. Людям нравится желтое – любят же резиновых уточек! Так и с журналами. Придира не желтая, она лиловая, это очень могущественный цвет. Просто не все знают».  
  
На самом деле, у Луны тысяча объяснений тому, что желтая пресса вызывает такой ажиотаж.  
  
«Там все налегают», – как-то объясняла Луна нам. И правда – на светском рауте была замечена Звезда Звездовишна, она налегала на розовое шампанское. С ней видели Того Самого, он налегал на вино. А еще – обязательно возраст в скобочках, рядом с именем. Меня всего дрожь пробирает при мысли, что в одной из этих статей появится – «вчера на приеме был замечен Гарри Поттер (29), он налегал на водку и всюду был в компании лося (9)».  
  
У Джинни другие проблемы. Она говорит:  
  
«Мне до жути надоел рыжий цвет. Смотрю в зеркало – все рыжее. Приезжаю в Нору – все рыжее. Встречаюсь с друзьями – этот маячит» – машет в сторону Рона. «Покраситься мне, что ли? Как думаешь, Гермиона? Луна? Вас, козлов, не спрашиваю».  
  
Но вскоре правда раскрылась: оказывается, бывшая подружка Роберта в городе. И она – длинноногая бронзовая брюнетка. А его сестра – круглолицая белокожая брюнетка. А его мама – сердитая темноволосая пышка.  
  
«Все ведь знают, мужчины выбирают девушек, похожих на матерей», – в мою сторону Джин не смотрит, я вечно был неправильным.  
  
Непривычно видеть старую добрую Джин («я тебе дам, «старую»! Сейчас увидишь, какая я добрая!!») такой неуверенной и уязвимой. Мне уже заранее не нравится этот Роберт, хотя я с ним и не знаком. Начинаю вещать, что главное – уважать и принимать себя, такой, как ты есть, а не пытаться переделаться под нужды других людей. Гермиона меня перебивает, она, как обычно, зрит в корень:  
  
«Мать и сестра? Он познакомил тебя с родителями?»  
  
Джин смутилась. Прячет широкую счастливую ухмылку, небрежно:  
  
«Ну да».  
  
Ваааа! Вопли с двух сторон, Луна и Гермиона так радуются, будто этот чертов Роберт клонировал овцу или сделал что-нибудь такое же великое. Рон подозрительно сопит:  
  
«Так, и что там с этим Робертом? Почему я до сих пор его не видел?!»  
  
«Потому что я еще не совсем свихнулась! Рон, даже не вздумай! В прошлый раз ты летел за моим парнем на метле и пытался скинуть его с моста!!»  
  
«Он был странный! Он ел картошку фри вилкой и ножом! Джинни, я тебе одолжение сделал – если бы ты связала с таким жизнь…»  
  
«О, заткнись. Вы, мужчины, всегда находите, чем оправдать себя – неправильно ест картошку, неправильный цвет волос, неправильный пол или ориентация! Все, что угодно, лишь бы вы сами оказались в итоге не виноваты».  
  
Ну неужели до сих пор злится?  
  
«Ну неужели до сих пор злишься? – спрашиваю у Джин, она вся красная и серьезная. – Много лет прошло…»  
  
«Девять лет, Гарри. Или 3285 дней. Вы, мужчины, такие бесчувственные…»  
  
«Это не так, – мягко возражает Гермиона, подливая Джинни шардоне. – Они чувствуют точно так же, как и мы, только не умеют это сформулировать словами или мыслями».  
  
Джинни глядит на Гермиону саркастично, мы с Невиллом переглядываемся, Рон с сомнением шевелит ушами (Луна подписывает странички в «Придире»).  
  
«Ох, ладно, – Гермиона вздыхает и осторожно усаживается на диван, подгребая к себе подушки. – Например, Невилл. Он чувствует облегчение, потому что теперь ему не приходится стыдиться слишком пристальной опеки бабушки, но в то же время чувствует обиду, будто его бросили, и смущение, потому что считает, что в этом возрасте уже не должен так чувствовать. Кроме того, он беспокоится, что его бабушке причинят боль, и немного ревнует, и боится, что потеряет ее, и чувствует вину, потому что чуть не потерял, но теперь уже снова хочет самостоятельности. Кроме того, он смущен, как всегда смущается, если мы говорим об отношениях, а ему нечего рассказать – или он думает, что не готов рассказывать о чем-то настолько личном. Еще он устал телом, но отдыхает душой, и немного напряжен, потому что Гарри и Джинни чуть не поссорились, а Невилл ненавидит, когда люди ссорятся. Сейчас он растерян, смущен и немного испуган тем, как подробно я вам все расписала», – Гермиона перевела дух, а мы все в изумлении таращились на нее. Затем Гермиона посмотрела на меня, и я вздрогнул.  
  
«Гарри, – она улыбнулась, – очень хочет перевести разговор на Снейпа, но считает это неправильным, потому что в последнее время вел себя эгоистично и понимает это. Он хочет для начала выслушать, как дела у нас, а когда немного опьянеет, расскажет нам, как продвигается его тактика «оттягивания». Он боится за Снейпа, потому что тот еще не выздоровел, но в то же время рад, потому что ему нравится заботиться о Снейпе. Он боится, что ему снова причинят боль, но еще и сердится на себя за то, что не может действовать более решительно и признаться Снейпу. Сейчас он чувствует себя виноватым за то, что не чувствует никакой вины перед Джинни, ему страшно, что она никогда не простит его, и он хочет, чтобы она поскорее вышла замуж за кого-нибудь и перестала его укорять, но в то же время он не хочет, чтобы она полюбила кого-нибудь больше, чем когда-то любила его. И еще он сердит, что я говорю это вслух, а еще пытается себя убедить, что это все полная чушь и неправда».  
  
Это, кстати, как раз и есть полная чушь и неправда.  
  
«Ну а что касается Рона… – Гермиона поворачивается к мужу, и на секунду грустнеет. Но потом ласково улыбается ему. – Он жалеет, что мы поторопились с ребенком, и боится, что ему придется резко повзрослеть, когда малыш родится. А еще боится, что не сумеет повзрослеть, когда настанет пора. Он боится, что будет плохим отцом, боится, что я перестану обращать на него внимание, боится, что у нас родится тройня. Ему жутко хочется куда-нибудь сбежать и совершить что-нибудь глупое, очень глупое и очень опасное, просто чтобы почувствовать, что у него все еще могут быть приключения. Но он знает, что я этого не пойму, и сдерживает себя. Поэтому считает себя героем, но в то же время чувствует вину за то, что у него вообще возникли такие желания, и злится на меня за то, что я заставляю его все это чувствовать. Иногда он испытывает приливы гордости и нетерпения, когда представляет, как будет везде гулять с ребенком, и все будут восхищаться: «вылитый папа!». Он беспокоится, что ребенок отдалит нас от Гарри, и что их дружба пострадает, потому что у Рона не будет времени выслушивать длинные монологи Гарри о несчастной любви. Он хочет попросить Гарри стать крестным, но боится, что это напомнит Гарри о Сириусе, и не хочет быть бестактным, хотя обычно это его не останавливает. Еще он тревожится за сестру, потому что привык считать всех ее парней потенциальными врагами и похитителями, забирающими Джинни из семьи – не смотря на то, что Джинни самостоятельная девушка и уже много лет живет одна, в собственной квартире».  
  
Гермиона переводит дыхание, Рон, который краснел на протяжении всей ее речи, вдруг ухмыляется.  
  
«Ты забыла еще кое-что».  
  
Гермиона серьезно кивает.  
  
«Рон в ужасе, что я теперь всегда буду знать все, что он чувствует, но, в то же время, он восхищен тем, что его жена супер-мозг».  
  
Уххх.  
  
Вот так Гермиона и стала нашим гуру. Даже Джинни убеждена. Она смотрит на Гермиону примерно тем же взглядом, каким я глядел, когда Гермиона рассказывала нам с Роном на пятом курсе, что чувствует Чжоу Чанг.  
  
«Ладно, хорошо, – произносит Луна, не отрываясь от «Придиры». – А что ты сама чувствуешь?»  
  
«Я? – Гермиона глядит на свой живот. – Ну, я… я… очень скучаю по своей маме», – говорит она и вытирает тыльной стороной сухие глаза.  
  
Молчим. Гормоны?  
  
Луна улыбается, садится рядом с Гермионой, обнимает ее за плечи.  
  
«Да, я тоже. Я тоже по ней скучаю. Только по своей маме, не по твоей».  
  
Смеемся. Невилл говорит – так тихо, что можно и не услышать:  
  
«Я тоже скучаю».  
  
Вообще-то…  
  
Вообще-то, я тоже скучаю по маме.  
  
Мам. Мама.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Пока девчонки смывают эту штуку – «маску» – с волос, Рон заявляет, что у нас закончилось шардоне, и сливочное пиво тоже закончилось, и, в общем, он смотается в магазин за чем-нибудь таким. Только Рон за порог, из ванной выбегает злющая Джинни, с волос течет вода.  
  
«Я ЗНАЮ, куда пошел этот маленький ублюдок!!! Он сейчас аппарировал в Нору!! Навестить маму с папой!»  
  
Смотрит на нас с Невиллом, мнется на пороге.  
  
«Ох, да что за глупости, Джин! Конечно, иди»  
  
«Вперед, Джинни. Мы объясним девчонкам»  
  
И она аппарирует.

_14 ноября_  
  
Четвертый день. Мне кажется, резинка натянулась до предела, если оттягивать этот чертов марсианский попрыгунчик еще дальше, резинка просто лопнет.  
  
Слоняюсь по дому, два раза полностью одеваюсь и подхожу к двери, и оба раза меня что-то останавливает. Зато когда звонит телефон, я полностью одет, и нахожу его почти сразу.  
  
«Это Снейп»  
  
Он не говорит «алло» или «привет». Он говорит: «это Снейп».  
  
«Зд… здравствуйте»  
  
Отлично! Теперь я заикаюсь, как Невилл на первом уроке!  
  
И – сразу, спохватившись:  
  
«Как вы??»  
  
Он отвечает светским тоном, будто я из праздного любопытства интересуюсь:  
  
«Спасибо, ничего».  
  
Ничего! А ведь этому человеку делали бронхи… бронхиопию…  
  
«Я… я хотел поблагодарить вас», – слышно, что эти слова дались ему нелегко.  
  
«За что?»  
  
«О, вы знаете, – раздраженно. В ответ на мое молчание: – За то, что сидели у постели, и читали мне, и приходили… по ночам… Поттер, не заставляйте меня говорить это!»  
  
«Ох, нет, конечно, я…» – вдруг ему все еще больно разговаривать? И вообще, что за глупая идея – говорить по телефону? Я ведь могу приехать.  
  
«Я сейчас приеду»  
  
«Нет»  
  
Коротко. Вот так – «нет», просто «нет», и все.  
  
«Пожалуйста, я и так терпел целых четыре дня, не донимал вас… вы же уже отдохнули от меня? Послушайте, Снейп, позвольте мне приехать. Не прогоняйте меня! Я уже одет, это не займет много времени, я могу аппарировать к больнице, там есть удобный переулок, магглы меня не увидят…»  
  
«Поттер, вы не поняли. Нет никакой необходимости приезжать»  
  
«Но почему? Почему??? Почему??? Что я сделал не так? Я слишком нагло себя вел, да? Брал вас за руку и все такое… я больше так не буду, только скажите! Только скажите, я же не знаю, что вам приятно, а что нет. Я просто хочу быть рядом, хочу помочь, а вы отталкиваете меня все время! Вы помните, вы тогда сказали мне, тогда, в кафе… наверное, вы не помните, а я помню, на меня это очень повлияло, честное слово! Я все время думал об этом. И о стихе. И то зеркало – я ведь так и не поблагодарил вас за него, вы даже советовались с Альбусом, а я… что я могу сделать? Я бестолковый, я ничего не умею, я могу только… ну, быть рядом… мне казалось, что этого достаточно, этого хватит… Снейп!.. Это нужно мне, нужнее, чем вам – не думайте, что это какая-то жалость, или благотворительность, или комплекс спасителя, или что вы там себе еще навыдумывали! Я просто хочу быть рядом, и мне кажется, вы тоже хотите, я в это верю – помните, вы сказали мне верить, верить и не сдаваться? Так я верю, и не сдаюсь, и не сдамся, черт тебя дери, Снейп, хоть ты тысячу раз отправишь меня домой из этой треклятой больницы!! Я просто… уфф… я просто хочу приехать, пожалуйста, позвольте… позволь мне сделать эту малость, просто побыть с тобой, не говори «нет», хорошо?»  
  
Ошеломленное молчание.  
  
Затем – медленно, осторожно подбирая слова:  
  
«Нет необходимости приезжать, потому что меня выписали».  
  
О.  
  
«О…»  
  
Тихий смешок в трубку – и снова молчание. Я смотрю на телефон – сколько пыли забилось в дырочки, в которые нужно говорить. Кричер не приближается к аппарату – считает его едва ли не проклятым артефактом.  
  
«Что ж, я…» – поверить не могу, Снейп собрался прощаться! Сердце бьется быстро-быстро, как снитч в кулаке. Только сердце – не в кулаке, а где-то под языком, мешает внятно говорить.  
  
«Ты уже дома? Или еще в больнице?»  
  
«Что? О. Я в больнице. Надо уладить со страховкой…»  
  
«Могу я приехать?»  
  
«Зачем?»  
  
«Отвезу тебя домой»  
  
«Я сам в состоянии…»  
  
«Пожалуйста, Снейп!» – с отчаяньем.  
  
Вздох. Сдавшись:  
  
«Хорошо…»  
  
Хорошо.

_15 ноября_  
  
Уууууууууууууууууф.  
  
Вчера… ну, вчера был день открытий.  
  
Мы со Снейпом вышли из больницы и в полном молчании зашагали по улице. Он был в своем черном пальто и в шарфе, который я принес. И – да, только сейчас до меня дошло, что Снейп простудился из-за того, что отдал мне свой шарф! Если бы не тот случай, он бы укутывал горло, и не заболел бы, и не запустил бы болезнь, и не заработал осложнение, и ему не делали бы операцию, и мы не шли бы сейчас по улице рядом, к нему домой.  
  
Хммм.  
  
Я жутко волновался, конечно. У меня ладони потели, и на ветру мгновенно замерзали, но руки в карман я убирать не хотел – будто, если они будут болтаться на весу, есть хоть какой-то вариант, что мы со Снейпом возьмемся за руки.  
  
Мы шли по улице, потом дважды свернули, пересекли какой-то парк – мамаши с колясками и желтые листья повсюду – Снейп шел уверенно, останавливаясь только на светофорах. И смотрел вперед, а меня будто не видел. Но замедлил шаг, а потом и вовсе остановился, когда у меня развязался шнурок. Я бы ничего, я бы и с развязанным – но у Снейпа было свое мнение на этот счет. Потом мы продолжили путь. Дом Снейпа – огромное высотное здание, много стекла и металла, выглядит нелепо и устрашающе, будто гигантский стеклянный окурок, воткнутый в землю. Мы молча прошли через просторный холл с крутящейся стеклянной дверью, поднялись на лифте на нужный этаж. Снейп долго возился с замком, затем, наконец, открыл дверь и пропустил меня вперед.  
  
Ох. Его дом… ну… все хуже, чем я себе представлял. Огромные пустые пространства, голые стены и высокие потолки, в гостиной – в самом центре – какой-то жуткий дизайнерский диван, который вовсе не выглядит удобным, он вообще выглядит так, будто на нем ни разу не сидели. И очень холодно, как в морозилке. Свет – холодный, выжигающий всякую радость, из плоских металлических плафонов на стенах разных оттенков голубого и серого. В общем, комната выглядит как идеальная картинка из дизайнерского журнала, но вовсе не как человеческое жилье. Даже носки нигде не валяются!!!  
  
Снейп прошел на кухню, я хвостиком последовал за ним. Кухня вся блестит и сверкает, стальные дверцы и шкафчики, длинная черная стойка с чашей, в которой глянцево блестят яблоки (подозреваю, что пластиковые). На полу белый больничный кафель, весь в кофейных разводах. Снейп ткнул куда-то в стену, и там открылся шкаф, а в нем – ровными рядами расставленные рулоны бумажных полотенец.  
  
Я в молчаливом изумлении следил, как Снейп отрывает от рулона и опускается на колени, чтобы вытереть пол. Он все проделывал в молчаливой сосредоточенности, и я вдруг представил на секунду, какая звенящая тишина в этом доме, когда он здесь один. Должно быть, оглушительно звучит даже переворачиваемая страница. Мое дыхание, по крайней мере, звучало очень громко – или просто я от волнения начал сопеть, как паровоз.  
  
«Помочь?»  
  
Он вздрогнул, словно успел забыть, что в квартире кто-то помимо него. Взглянул на меня снизу вверх, сквозь упавшую на лицо прядь.  
  
«Нет. Выпьешь что-нибудь?»  
  
«Э-э… да, спасибо. Чаю, если можно»  
  
Он кивнул, так же сосредоточенно достал из хромированного шкафчика кружки, потом растерянно огляделся, видимо, вспоминая, где у него чай и сахар. Открыл наугад несколько дверок, абсолютно одинаковых, и с удивлением уставился сначала на посудомоечную машину, а затем на машину для сжатия мусора. Потом вздохнул, беспомощно потер виски и оглянулся на меня.  
  
«Ты можешь подождать меня в гостиной. Я принесу туда, - и, поскольку я не двигался, тихо попросил: - Ну же!».  
  
Я немного пошатался по гостиной, потом вышел в соседнюю комнату – кажется, кабинет. Он был немного уютнее, потому что там оставались следы проживания. Грязные чашки с чайной заваркой на дне, книги, сваленные в высоченные стопки, письма, чернильница и пергамент, и рядом же – плоский ноутбук, наподобие того, с которым не расставался Дадли. Я ради интереса поискал среди книг Киплинга, но там были только учебники и научные справочники. Зато из одного справочника торчал угол какого-то листка. Я открыл книгу, и к моим ногам посыпались бумажки.  
  
Мое благодарственное письмо – «Дорогой Снейп…». Открытка с оленями. И дурацкая розовая валентинка.  
  
Он все это сохранил…  
  
Я аккуратно положил, как было, надеясь, что на лице у меня не написано ликование и восторг. Оглянулся, и почти сразу мой взгляд упал на Мыслеслив.  
  
Ну-у, нет. Жизнь меня чему-то учит. В этот раз я не полез.  
  
Хихикая, вышел из кабинета. Письма, Мыслеслив… сплошной компромат. Осталось только обнаружить его коробку с эротическими игрушками, или связанных жен в подвале…  
  
Запутавшись в коридоре среди одинаковых белых дверей, я толкнул не ту. И оказался не в гостиной, а в спальне.  
  
Спальня тоже была огромной и холодной. Поэтому изящный голый юноша восточного типа, возлежавший на широкой кровати, дрожал и стучал зубами.  
  
Но не забывал соблазнительно улыбаться.  
  
В общем-то, когда он меня увидел, его улыбка медленно превратилась в гримасу.  
  
«Ты??!»  
  
Он не был связан, и не лежал в подвале. Не то, что бы меня это слишком утешало…  
  
«Тыыыы?!!» – злобно завопил юноша.  
  
«Э-э-э…»  
  
В панике я начал отступать к двери. Юноша, гневно сверкая глазами, вскочил с кровати и двинулся на меня. Он был смазливый, молодой, стройный и высокий. Черт возьми, очень высокий.  
  
Могу поспорить, у него были вши!  
  
«Снейп!» – заорал я.  
  
«Северус!» – крикнул юноша вредным голосом. Послышались шаги, и через секунду в комнату влетел Северус. Он держал поднос с двумя чашками. Уставившись на парня, Снейп грязно выругался и прислонился к стене.  
  
«Северус, я ждал тебя, хотел сделать сюрприз!» – обиженно заявил парень.  
  
«Знаете, я не буду вам мешать, раз у вас тут…» – пробормотал я и двинулся к двери.  
  
«Нет! Поттер, это не…» – Снейп дернулся, преграждая мне дорогу, и парень тут же сердито крикнул:  
  
«Пусть идет! Не останавливай его! Ты же видишь – он хочет уйти!»  
  
«Стэнли, – мягко сказал Снейп, оттесняя меня от двери и гипнотизируя взглядом парня, – что ты здесь делаешь? Ты разве забыл, о чем мы договаривались? Помнишь, я говорил тебе?»  
  
«Пфф, ну! Это было давно! – закатил глаза Стэнли. Ему, похоже, совершенно комфортно было разговаривать, стоя голым и потряхивая причиндалами. Я о себе такого сказать не мог, поэтому таращился по сторонам круглыми глазами, как стукнутая по башке сова. – Я соскучился! А ты с этим, – злобный взгляд в мою сторону. – И кажется, совсем мне не рад. Тебя можно поздравить?»  
  
«Серьезно, если я мешаю, то я могу…» – снова заикнулся я, но и Снейп, и Стэнли так на меня взглянули, что я заткнулся.  
  
«Стэнли, где твоя одежда?» – таким же тихим, мягким голосом спросил Снейп.  
  
«Ты не хочешь на меня смотреть?»  
  
«Пожалуйста, оденься и уходи»  
  
«Все из-за него. Из-за чертового Гарри Поттера! – ух, таким тоном мое имя еще никогда прежде не произносили, даже Джинни, когда говорила свою блистательную Обвинительную речь, сразу после того, как я сорвал нашу свадьбу. – Вечно он, вечно про него! И что же, теперь ты добился своего? Наконец заполучил его, да?»  
  
«Послушай, он тут совершенно не при чем. Мистер Поттер проявил благородство и помог мне, хоть это и не твоего ума дело. Я не хочу, чтобы ты как-либо вмешивал его во все это. Ты понял меня?»  
  
«О, ну разумеется! Никто и пальцем не смеет тронуть Гарри Поттера! Главное сокровище мира!»  
  
«Послушайте, – возмутился я, наконец, – почему вы оба говорите обо мне так, словно меня здесь нет?»  
  
«Гарри, – обратился ко мне Стэнли, – Гарри, Гарри… мы с тобой почти знакомы. Я тебя знаю, а ты меня нет. О-о, я столько о тебе слышал, столько о тебе читал… а ты, конечно, не догадываешься, кто я».  
  
«Вы голый Стэнли», – брякнул я сердито. Снейп положил мне одну руку на предплечье, будто сдерживая меня – но теплое, осторожное прикосновение было приятным. Правда, поднос тут же накренился, и чашки брякнули, так что Снейпу пришлось снова задействовать обе руки.  
  
«О-о, Гарри… ты столько лет получал мои письма, но даже не догадывался…»  
  
«Ты писал ему письма?!»  
  
«Так это ТЫ??..»  
  
Да, это был он. Все те письма с угрозами – много, много забавных писем. Вот уж не собирался я переписываться с любовником Снейпа! Пфф!..  
  
Стэнли горько покачал головой и нагнулся, чтобы достать из-под кровати трусы. Снейп поморщился, а я быстро зажмурился, чтобы не глядеть на задницу этого… этого… великана.  
  
«Ладно, раз так – счастлив за вас двоих, – буркнул Стэнли. – Но если я узнаю, что ты хоть как-то – слышишь?! – хоть как-то его обидел…» – угрожающе прошипел он, глядя на меня. Снейп тут же рявкнул:  
  
«А если я узнаю, что ты снова донимаешь Поттера своей писаниной, или как-то угрожаешь ему и его близким…»  
  
Стэнли перевел взгляд на Снейпа, и лицо его осветилось нежностью.  
  
«Ты можешь позвать меня, если он тебе надоест. Я буду ждать. Чао, Северус!»  
  
Парень натянул трусы и аппарировал.

Если честно, ровно секунду я был близок к тому, чтобы последовать его примеру. Но Снейп глядел на меня таким несчастным взглядом… Ох. Я забрал у него поднос и пошел в гостиную, Снейп молча последовал за мной. Мы сели на жуткий диван, которого прежде не касалась попа человека, и долго молчали, глядя в разные стороны.  
  
Наконец, Снейп заговорил.  
  
«Я знаю, что не обязан давать тебе никаких объяснений, Поттер. Но все же я объясню. Стэнли Батлер был моим клиентом, несколько лет назад. Обратились его родители. Стэнли тогда очень переживал из-за несчастной любви – его мать называла его «впечатлительный юноша», хотя я предпочитаю формулировку «инфантильный идиот». Так или иначе, он отравился, и необходимо было приготовить противоядие, как можно быстрее и как можно качественней. Я это сделал. Прием противоядия – долгий, сложный процесс, нужно было вливать его в пациента порциями, через определенные промежутки времени, яд выходил рвотой, мучительно, долго… все это время я держал ситуацию под контролем. Я… выходил его. Несомненно, именно поэтому Стэнли проникся глупой идеей, будто испытывает ко мне… чувства. Спутал благодарность с чем-то другим, внушил себе, что действительно… это не важно. В общем, я вылечил его, получил гонорар и вернулся к своим делам, но Стэнли начал… появляться… то неподалеку, в парке, будто случайно встретившись. То приходил, просился в гости, приносил подарки, вино… то писал безо всякого повода. Я не сразу понял, что это не просто желание подружиться – что он… «кадрит» меня, – при этих словах Снейп закатил глаза к потолку, выражая свое мнение не то о способе «кадрения», не то о самой затее его «кадрить». – Когда я понял, я попытался пресечь попытки на корню. Но Стэнли был очень… навязчив. Он караулил меня у дома, присылал сов… у меня бывали и тяжелые времена, – Снейп помрачнел, отвел глаза, – Однажды я не нашел в себе сил сопротивляться… это было так приятно – его внимание, его настойчивость, а я… позволил себе поддаться на уговоры».  
  
Я мрачно кивнул, уставившись на свои колени. Глупо было думать, что все эти годы Снейп был один-одинешенек, сидел в своем пустом доме и ждал меня. Все это время у него был человек, который ухаживал за ним, был без ума от него, был рядом, при этом не требовал постоянно спасать из сложных ситуаций. Ну, помимо отравления.  
  
«Мы поцеловались, – мягко сказал Снейп, глядя на меня. – А потом я понял, что совершаю ошибку, и отправил его домой. Но после этого стало хуже. Стэнли счел, что у нас теперь «отношения» – и стал по-настоящему назойлив. Я думаю, что у него серьезные проблемы, и посоветовал ему специалиста. Я серьезно поговорил с ним, взял обещание оставить меня в покое, обсудил проблему с его родителями. Это было около трех месяцев назад. Он долго не появлялся».  
  
Мы еще немного помолчали. Наконец, я поднял взгляд на Снейпа и вздрогнул, заметив выражение его лица. Отчаянное. Я спросил – почти не разжимая губ, как чревовещатель:  
  
«А что он там говорил про меня? Про меня и про… нас с тобой?»  
  
Да уж. Меня сильно интересовал этот вопрос.  
  
Снейп прерывисто вздохнул. Он встал и зашагал по комнате, и – черт возьми, там было эхо. Эхо от шагов. В гостиной.  
  
Наконец, Снейп остановился. Сложил руки на груди, уставился в пол. Выдохнул:  
  
«Я… я пытался объяснить Стэнли. Почему не могу ответить ему взаимностью. Пытался объяснить. Про тебя».  
  
«Про меня», – повторил я. Снейп криво усмехнулся.  
  
«Ну и что тут непонятного? Я люблю тебя, Гарри Поттер».  
  
Да, так он и сказал.  
  
Он сказал:  
  
«Я всегда испытывал… очень сложные чувства к тебе. Кучу всего, смешанного и подогретого до высокого градуса – злость, зависть, обиду, восхищение, уважение, жалость, благодарность, страх, надежду… много всего. Со временем я понял, что люблю тебя. Это случилось еще в школе, пожалуй, в год моего директорства. Много ужасного творилось прямо у меня перед носом, а я мог думать только о том, как ты сейчас, где и в каких условиях. Это ужасно раздражало! Но… когда настал момент финальной битвы, и я едва не умер в Визжащей Хижине…»  
  
«Я помню. «Посмотри на меня»», – шепнул я. Снейп кивнул.  
  
«Да. Это было самое честное, что я мог тогда сказать. На что мне хватило смелости. А потом… Мунго, и ты в соседней палате, восстановление Хогвартса, все эти приемы и награждения… и ты, казалось, уже не ненавидел меня. Но я знал – и в школе, и после – что это невозможно, что ты заслуживаешь чего-то лучшего. Потом стало известно о твоей помолвке с мисс Уизли, и я…»  
  
«И ты уехал к магглам»  
  
«Здесь удобно. Никто не знает твоего лица, твоего имени… есть шанс устроить все по-другому. Я не знаю, где еще так удобно зализывать старые раны».  
  
Хм. А я не знаю, где еще так удобно прятаться.  
  
«Послушай, я не глупый человек, и у меня достаточно стойкая воля. Это не было чем-то страшным – каким-то особым испытанием. Не нужно так смотреть на меня. Я просто объяснил себе как факт, как истину, что мне не следует надеяться на что-либо, нет, только не с тобой. Я не хотел мешать тебе, и не хотел причинять себе…»  
  
Боль. Он не хотел причинять себе боль.  
  
«Потом стало известно, что твоя свадьба с мисс Уизли отменяется. Ну и что? Я решил, что ты еще ищешь себя. Я беспокоился – ты ведь помнишь тот период, сразу после войны? Люди спивались, сходили с ума – те, кто был там, кто прошел через это. Но ты был молодцом».  
  
Снейп похвалил меня!  
  
«Ты и твои друзья. Вы держались вместе. Держитесь до сих пор. Это хорошо… я приглядываю за тобой издалека. Просто… просто чтобы быть уверенным, что ты в порядке».  
  
«Но я не в порядке!»  
  
«Да, я так и понял, когда встретил тебя в тот день. Помнишь, в кафе? Мне хотелось помочь. Так хотелось… но все, что я мог – лишь сорить словами, как когда-то Альбус»  
  
«Но ты помог мне!»  
  
Снейп криво усмехнулся.  
  
«Хорошо. Я рад. В конце концов, для этого я и старался. Чтобы помочь. И немного – ради себя. Наверное, я все же чем-то похож на Стэнли. Мне хотелось больше знать о тебе. Я ушел к магглам, собирался начать новую жизнь, порвать с прошлым, забыть обо всех людях, которых знал. Но я не мог. Я приходил на приемы и на рождественские ужины к Молли, потому что там был ты. Я узнал и сохранил твой номер телефона, хотя и не собирался никогда им воспользоваться. Я сотрудничал в научном проекте с мисс Грейнджер – миссис Уизли, конечно же, она миссис Уизли – и я осторожно расспрашивал о тебе, хотя, пожалуй, и недостаточно осторожно. И она, я думаю, догадывалась. Но не осуждала меня, наоборот… как ни странно… она приглашала меня на ужин – если знала, что ты придешь. Обычно я отказывался. Но однажды… однажды согласился».  
  
Ух. Это тот жуткий ужин Семейных Парочек. Мерлин, а я еще хвастался перед ним своим свиданием с Малфоем! Что я за ужасный, ужасный человек!!  
  
«Я пытался предупредить тебя… но на самом деле, и это тоже я делал для себя. Мне не нравилось думать, что ты будешь счастлив с Малфоем, хотя я желал тебе счастья с кем-нибудь по-настоящему хорошим, с кем-то, кто заслуживает тебя. Просто Малфой… он…»  
  
Чертов Малфой. Чтоб его. Это выражение на лице Северуса… я вскочил с дивана и шагнул к Снейпу, собираясь – не знаю, что. Обнять? Пожать руку? Впихнуть ему чашку чая и заставить выпить залпом? Хмм…  
  
«В общем-то, я не ожидал увидеть тебя в больнице. Это было странно, и так… как во сне… мне казалось, что ты… словно ты тоже…» – Снейп нахмурился, кажется, он на самого себя разозлился, что не может закончить фразу. Я прямо слышал, как он мысленно ругает себя всякими нецензурными словами, и собирался вручить ему зеркало «начни с этого». Но Снейп вдруг выпрямился, взглянул на меня мельком – это слепое учительское выражение на лице, когда вещаешь без всякого ожидания отдачи или хотя бы малейшего внимания от учеников – а затем состроил привычную, вежливо-постную физиономию.  
  
«Что ж, не ожидал я, что чаепитие выльется в вечер откровений. Поттер, твой чай остыл, да и не думаю, что тебе сейчас захочется чаю. Чего-нибудь покрепче, возможно. К сожалению, у меня ты этого не найдешь. Я предлагаю тебе сейчас вернуться домой и все обдумать – могу представить, какой бардак сейчас творится в твоей голове из-за всех этих слов. Если ты захочешь обсудить то, что я… то, что я здесь наговорил – милости прошу, адрес ты знаешь. Хотя лучше напиши или позвони, да, да, так будет лучше. Если тебе покажется, что ты уже достаточно много получил информации, я отнесусь к этому с пониманием, и не буду тебя преследовать, и обещаю не поджидать голым на кровати в твоей спальне», – он нервно усмехнулся, оттарабанив эту бессмысленную речь незнакомым холодным голосом. А потом, увидев выражение моего лица, сказал:  
  
«Ох»  
  
И еще:  
  
«Гарри, просто иди домой. Дай мыслям утрамбоваться. Я сейчас не смогу… просто не смогу продолжать… все это… Правда, иди домой. Если захочешь меня видеть – просто дай знать».  
  
И он мягко подтолкнул меня к двери. Только когда тяжелая входная дверь за мной захлопнулась, я сообразил, как меня технично выставили.  
  
Но Снейп прав. Мыслям надо было утрамбоваться. Он произнес очень много серьезных и важных слов, а мне тоже следовало подготовить речь с признанием. Ведь не мог я сказать, что однажды думал о том, что у Снейпа хорошая задница, и понял, что влюблен! Нет, только не после этих слов.  
  
И вот еще что. Чем больше я об этом думаю, тем сильнее мне кажется…  
  
Мне кажется, что я всегда его любил. Ну, последние пару лет-то точно.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Ох, Мерлин. Снейп меня любит. Поверить не могу.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Ох, Мерлин…

_16 ноября_  
  
Гермиона родила!!! А Снейп меня любит!  
  
Ох, Мерлин.   
  
  
  
_19 ноября_  
  
Девочку назвали Розой. Я предложил хорошее имя – Гарриэт, но Гермиона не одобрила. Ну и пусть. Зато я крестный! И, похоже, я ей нравлюсь – малютке Розе; она улыбается и обильно пускает слюни при моем появлении, так-то!  
  
Рон не отходит от Гермионы ни на секунду, еще почти все Уизли находятся неподалеку, миссис Уизли счастлива, да и мистер Уизли показался мне совсем не таким подавленным, как обычно. Он похлопал меня по плечу, улыбаясь и провожая к палате Гермионы.  
  
«Знаешь, Гарри… для кого-то осень – настоящая весна. Когда все распускается и цветет, понимаешь? Новая жизнь, новое начало… просыпаются замерзшие кусты, трава и деревья – все тянется к солнцу, знаешь ли. Даже то, что, казалось бы… уже не потянется…»  
  
Ох. Не хочу об этом думать. Не хочу представлять, как мистер и миссис Уизли празднуют приход «весны». Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет. Фууу.  
  
Гермиона усталая, но довольная. Сказала, что пока у нее были схватки, ей в голову пришло несколько интересных проектов по облегчению родов у женской половины магического населения. Рон принес ей в больницу пергамент и чернила, и теперь у нее все простыни в кляксах.  
  
Рон без конца улыбается, у него даже щеки болят. Они с Невиллом раскурили один косяк на двоих, пока Гермиона рожала – ей об этом знать не положено – и кажется, Рона до сих пор не отпустило. А может, это счастье на него так действует. Рон держит младенца и смотрит на то, как мелькает самопишущее перо, не успевая за диктовкой Гермионы.  
  
«Чувак, ты серьезно? Снейп любил тебя с самой школы?! Ну-у-у… Ох, посмотри, какие у нее крохотные ручки!!»  
  
Хаааа! Действительно, крохотные.


	13. Декабрь

_2 декабря_  
  
Да знаю я, знаю. Это глупо, но я все еще не поговорил с ним.  
  
Сначала совсем не было времени: у Гермионы начались схватки, потом родилась Роза, все завертелось так быстро; люди, улыбки, поздравления, и я тоже был все время рядом, я не мог в тот момент заниматься своей личной жизнью.  
  
Потом… потом я трусил.  
  
Потом Гермиона промыла мне мозги. Она баюкала Розу и тихо, нараспев говорила о том, что мне нельзя действовать сгоряча, что это всегда страшно, всегда большой риск – раскрыть душу перед другим человеком, особенно – перед человеком, которого любишь, и Снейп на этот риск пошел. И что мне нужно быть осторожным, бережным, мне нельзя теперь наделать глупостей, ведь Северус – не тот человек, с которым можно играть, которого можно подводить или обманывать, он должен научиться доверять мне, а я… я должен вести себя идеально.  
  
«Ты должен хорошенько подумать, Гарри. На какие отношения ты рассчитываешь, чего ты хочешь, и что сам способен дать ему. Если ты действительно хочешь создать нечто конструктивное и прочное, должен быть уверен, что готов к этому, что способен на это. Сперва разберись в себе, а потом уже начинай этот серьезный разговор».  
  
И я… ну, я продумывал. Конечно, мне до жути страшно – что опять не получится, что Снейп узнает меня получше и разочаруется, или это произойдет со мной. Страшно, что он причинит мне боль, страшно причинить боль ему. Страшно, что все получится, и моя жизнь изменится – придется от многого отказаться, ко многому привыкать…  
  
Но самое страшное – сам разговор. Я уверен, что буду запинаться, «ээээ-кать» и говорить всякие глупости, потому что я никогда… ох, я никогда не умел толком высказать, что у меня на уме и на сердце.  
  
А потом… потом я понял, что соскучился. Мы со Снейпом толком не знаем друг друга, и в последние годы не встречались нигде, кроме редких приемов и ужинов. Но вот – пара дней в больнице, и я привык к нему, и я… ну, мне не хватает его присутствия. Хочу, чтобы он был рядом. Хочу, чтобы он был здесь.  
  
Все! Я набрался смелости. Номер узнал через Гермиону – и она снова уточнила, уверен ли я, смогу ли я сделать все правильно, причем такое чувство, что она больше беспокоится не за меня, а за Северуса. Но все же номер дала, так что…  
  
Я звоню ему.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Хаааа! Его нет дома! Никто не взял трубку, по крайней мере. Либо он увлекся работой и не слышит телефон, либо куда-то ушел. В любом случае, это рушит всю мою картину мира, на которой изображен Снейп, сидящий в кресле у телефона и напряженно ждущий моего решения... Мне как-то и в голову не пришло, что он продолжает жить как ни в чем ни бывало, ходит за продуктами, спит, чистит зубы (надеюсь)…  
  
Пффф. Придется подождать и позвонить ему позже.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Все еще никого дома. А может, это судьба? Может, я совершаю огромную ошибку? Что, что, что мне делать?  
  
Без паники. Без паники.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
НУ ПОЧЕМУ НИКТО НЕ БЕРЕТ ТРУБКУ?!????!  
  
 **Вечер**  
  
Хммм… пожалуй, сегодня уже звонить слишком поздно. Лягу спать – тогда скорее наступит утро, и можно будет снова обрывать ему телефон. А вдруг мне приснится вещий сон, в котором кто-нибудь (Альбус??) подскажет верные слова для разговора??  
  
Ох. Вот бы.   
  
  
  
_3 декабря_  
  
Ну почему, почему?? Все еще никого дома. Представляю себе разные страшные картины.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Ох, а что, если чокнутый Стэнли вернулся с топором??! Или Северусу снова стало плохо, но в этот раз ни одна соседка не дежурила у окна с биноклем??? И теперь он лежит там, беспомощный, не в силах дотянуться до телефона, который все трезвонит, все трезвонит…  
  
Надо еще раз позвонить.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Не могу больше ждать. На сердце неспокойно. Уверен, Северусу нужна моя помощь!!! Отправляюсь к нему.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Хммм. Постоял под дверью. Закрыто. Взламывать «алохоморой»? Если Снейп просто сидит в ванной или нарочно игнорирует мои звонки, он мне подобной наглости не простит. С другой стороны, если он там нежится в пене или игнорирует мои звонки, пока я с ума схожу от беспокойства, я ему тоже прощать так просто не буду!  
  
Алохомора!!!  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Походил по пустому дому. Ощущение действительно жуткое – будто я попал в музей мебели. Вид абсолютно нежилой. Чувствую себя вражеским шпионом на чужой планете – в общем-то, недалеко от истины.  
  
Ни малейшего следа присутствия Снейпа. В шкафу одинаковые черные пиджаки и брюки; в холодильнике одинокая бутылка кетчупа. Тончайший слой пыли на полированной черной стойке.  
  
И что теперь думать? Похитили? Уехал? Сбежал??!  
  
Ох. Не мог же он и в самом деле так устыдится из-за того, что рассказал мне все, чтобы пуститься в бега? На Снейпа это не похоже. С другой стороны, он ушел к магглам из-за моей свадьбы! Которой даже не было! Уффф.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Ушел, постаравшись оставить все на своих местах. Если повезет и Снейп просто вышел в магазин, то, когда вернется, не станет вызывать полицию из-за вторжения на частную собственность.  
  
Но что-то мне подсказывает, что он не в магазине. Ох. На сердце все беспокойнее. В голову лезут сплошные ужасы: Снейпа пытают уцелевшие Пожиратели, Снейпа схватил Малфой и делает с ним что-то совершенно ужасное (лупит тростью), Снейп ушел одиноко и гордо умирать на какую-нибудь высокую гору (может даже, двуглавую), Снейпа схватил Стэнли, связал и раздел догола, и покрывает поцелуями от пяток до… грррр!  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Дома. Ох, меня всего трясет. Не могу сидеть на месте. Надо что-то делать. Надо куда-то бежать. Ну почему, почему я так поздно спохватился?! Что, если Снейп решил – мое молчание это отказ, и уехал из страны! Навсегда, навсегда! Все из-за того, что я послушал Гермиону и раз в жизни решил «отмерить, прежде чем отрезать»!!!  
  
Никогда, никогда больше не буду поступать разумно!!! Клянусь, что буду совершать глупости и попадать в нелепые ситуации! Лишь бы только Снейп согласился меня выслушать. Лишь бы с ним все было в порядке.  
  
Надо почитать стихи, чтобы успокоиться.  
  
Когда среди раздоров и сомнений  
  
У всех исчезла почва из-под ног  
  
А ты, под градом обвинений  
  
Единственный в себя поверить…  
  
ЗЕРКАЛО!!!!!  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Ну вот. Ладно. Все хорошо.  
  
Я очень удачно вспомнил про зеркало. Если Снейп сохранил свою половинку, возможно… ох. Я схватил зеркало и принялся говорить всякие утешительные речи самому себе – мол, еще не поздно, у тебя получится, ты сможешь ему все объяснить, ведь ты разумный парень, главное – говорить от души… Зеркало теплело в моих руках, как галлеон – тот, что мы использовали для связи в Армии Дамблдора. Я очень боялся, что не сработает, что волшебство действовало только в самый первый раз… но отражение стало пропадать, а потом в зеркале была только чернота. В первую секунду я испугался – могила! Снейп умер! Кругом темно!  
  
Потом снова испугался – шкаф, или какая-нибудь коробка, или даже мусорка… он сунул зеркало куда-нибудь в ящик и забыл.  
  
Но потом я понял – карман. Белые пальцы, на секунду мелькнувшие у стекла. И потом – бледное, сонное лицо Снейпа; темные пряди поперек лба, мешки под глазами, недовольно сведенные к переносице брови, на заднем плане что-то ярко-бирюзовое, вроде спинки кресла или подушки.  
  
«Гарри? – вот теперь он удивлен, на секунду такое растерянное лицо, но Снейп быстро берет себя в руки и смотрит холодно. – В чем дело? Что-то случилось?» И правда. Чего ему ждать от меня, если я зову его, только когда в беде? А сам… он был таким неуверенным, таким уязвимым в тот день, когда рассказал мне все. Наверняка ждал, и боялся, и надеялся – а дни все шли, шли, и я не давал о себе знать, будто мне все равно, или даже – будто мне неприятно его признание.  
  
Ух. Я только сейчас понял, каким был придурком.  
  
Быстро, пока изображение не пропало, я выпалил:  
  
«Сн… Северус, мне нужно с тобой поговорить, очень! Тогда… я не мог сразу с тобой связаться, у Гермионы родился ребенок, и я… а потом… пожалуйста, прости меня, ладно?»  
  
Он удивленно моргнул, потом усмехнулся.  
  
«Ладно. Не паникуй так. И не тараторь, будь добр – я половину слов не разобрал»  
  
«Ох. Хорошо…» – я улыбался, как идиот. Снейп покосился куда-то в сторону.  
  
«Вообще-то, мне сейчас не очень удобно разговаривать. Я лечу в самолете. Почти все спят, но все равно – не лучшее место и время для разговора»  
  
«В самолете? Что ты там делаешь?»  
  
«Лечу, – поджимает губы, глядит на меня, как на идиота. – Что конкретно тебя интересует? Пункт назначения? Это конференция, займет несколько дней. Я вернусь в следующие выходные, тогда и поговорим»  
  
«Хорошо» – вот и все, что я смог пролепетать, прежде чем в зеркале вновь отразилась моя удивленная физиономия.  
  
Вот так-то, Поттер. Съел? Преспокойно он улетел на конференцию, пока ты тут по всему городу носишься и спасательные операции готовишь. И о своей неземной любви переживаешь. Какая любовь, когда там – конференция!  
  
Хммм. Оч. печально – если бы мы были в романтической мелодраме, я бы побежал в аэропорт и успел за секунду до того, как самолет улетит. Снейп сбежал бы по трапу, хотя его бы останавливали две симпатичные стервы-стюардесы, и кинулся бы мне навстречу. Мы бы столкнулись друг с другом где-то посередине взлетной полосы, ударились бы друг о дружку и схватились покрепче, а в следующую секунду бы уже целовались под пронзительную оркестровую музыку.  
  
И пошел бы дождь.  
  
Эх. Но это – не фильм, и Снейп преспокойно будет сидеть на своей конференции, а я – ждать его всю эту неделю.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Сам виноват, вообще-то. Снейп ждал столько лет – а я разворчался из-за пары дней.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
С другой стороны, никто не заставлял его ждать – кто знает, будь он поактивнее, я мог бы сейчас уже вовсю оплакивать наше расставание после длительных плодотворных отношений.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Словосочетание «плодотворные отношения» наводит на мысли о мужской беременности. Сижу и думаю, на кого будет похож наш ребенок, и кто будет рожать. Судя по тому, какие крики я слышал из-за закрытой двери в палату Гермионы, явно не я.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Жаль, что Министерство запретило эксперименты с мужской беременностью. Я как-то ради смеха пристал к Перси: почему, мол, такой закон? Несправедливо все-таки. Перси ответил со святой убежденностью: «ибо нефиг», и тема была закрыта.   
  
  
  
_5 декабря_  
  
Пришла Джинни и промыла мне мозги.  
  
«Типичное запудривание мозгов!! – рычала она, металась по комнате и поглощала зефир из глубокой чашки. – И перекладывание ответственности! Сначала он вываливает перед тобой кучу эмоционального дерьма, а потом заявляет – подумай, мол, и сообщи мне, когда что придумаешь. То есть, по сути – ты должен все решить за двоих, ты должен все придумать, а как сделаешь, так свистни! Ха!! – резкий выпад ногой в сторону – кунг-фу Джинни, с зефиркой во рту. Затем – снова неистовое расхаживание туда-сюда. – А теперь? Как он с тобой обращается, Гарри? Ты должен сидеть и ждать его, как преданная… как преданная… сова! Пока он там! Летает! По теплым странам!»  
  
Ну, технически, мы не можем утверждать, что Снейп именно в теплой стране. Но Джинни такие нюансы не волнуют. Она поглощает зефир и выдает огромное количество феминистической ярости, сотрясая воздух гневными речами.  
  
«Типичный мужчина! Минимум ответственности, при этом постоянный страх, что ты забудешь, кто здесь главный! Все как бы зависит от него, при этом если что-то не так – то виновата ты, и только ты. Очень незрелый стиль мышления! Пока ты сидишь, мучаешься, распутываешь эмоциональные узлы, он – что? Он просто сбегает! Садится на самолет и улетает, ха!»  
  
И – проникновенно, глядя мне в глаза:  
  
«Гарри, ты не должен позволять так обращаться с собой! Ты должен показать ему, что не вещь и не игрушка, что у тебя есть чувства и достоинство, что… черт возьми! Роберт звонит! Подожди, Гарри, запомни, на чем мы остановились…»  
  
Ох. Не хочу злиться на Северуса. Но в чем-то Джинни права – оч. несправедливо, что у него есть чем заняться, а я всю неделю буду накручивать себя, и к моменту его приезда буду способен выдавать только наборы словесных глупостей.   
  
  
  
_7 декабря_  
  
Собрались у меня, наряжаем елку и упаковываем подарки – потому что сил нет ждать это Рождество, а если мы начнем раньше, оно и придет быстрее. Роза осталась с бабушкой и дедушкой, и Гермиона мирно спит на диване, сжимая в одной руке гирлянду, а в другой рогалик.  
  
Луна беззаботно щебечет, Рон каждые пять минут ныряет головой в камин, чтобы проверить, как там Роза, Невилл и Джинни ведут себя странно. Наконец Невилл выразительно вздыхает и уходит якобы в туалет, а на самом деле ждет меня на кухне.  
  
«Гарри, это ужасно. Я… кажется, я совершил кое-что очень, очень глупое.»  
  
Выяснилось, что Джинни на днях заезжала в Хогвартс, и позвала Невилла в Хогсмид после уроков. У Невилла был тяжелый день – семикурсники подрались в теплицах, устроили магическую дуэль, обошлось без серьезных травм, но рассада пострадала. Да и бабушка его окончательно потеряла голову от сомнительного очарования Филча. Короче, он согласился и был рад отвлечься от невеселых мыслей – и вышло, что отвлекся даже слишком сильно. Он много пил, они смеялись, Джинни рассказывала про тренировки, про матчи и все такое, они вспоминали школу, потом заказали еще выпить, потом поцеловались.  
  
Поцеловались, ага.  
  
«Я не знаю, что случилось… просто, в какой-то момент… ну, это просто произошло, – Невилл кажется бледнее обычного, глаза несчастные. – Я… это ужасная ошибка, я знаю это. Я не люблю Джинни. То есть, я очень ее люблю – как друга. Но теперь… теперь ведь ничего не исправишь, да? Я не хочу обижать ее. Она будет злиться на меня так же, как злилась на тебя раньше. Что, если для нее это было чем-то большим? Ну вот, я так и знал – я знал, что обязательно сделаю какую-нибудь глупость, и лишусь вашей дружбы. Сначала Джинни, а потом и вы тоже перестанете общаться со мной. Рон – потому что он ее брат, Гермиона жена Рона, а ты его лучший друг… А Луна… Луна из женской солидарности», – Невилл всхлипнул. Честно говоря, я даже не знал, что ему сказать – до того момента, как Джинни утянула меня на балкон и выпалила:  
  
«Гарри, я совершила ужасную глупость». Оказывается, она тоже в ужасе от этого поцелуя, и теперь переживает – что, если Невилл влюблен в нее? Ведь он как-то приглашал ее на Святочный бал. Что, если все эти годы… она ведь не может смотреть на него, как на парня. Как на друга – пожалуйста, но это все. И потом, она любит Роберта. Ха! Она впервые в этом призналась вслух – и то выглядела так, будто признание было кактусом, проскочившим в ее глотку.  
  
Сначала я ломал голову над тем, как помочь друзьям и объяснить им, что они оба идиоты, но потом решил – здесь нужен кто-то умный и тактичный. Гермиона спала, так что я по секрету рассказал все Луне. А Луна явно не расслышала словосочетание «по секрету», когда я шептал ей на ухо.  
  
«Что, вы поцеловались?» – простодушно удивилась она, усаживаясь на ковер в гостиной между Невиллом и Джинни. Оба побледнели, кинув в мою сторону злобный взгляд. Рон, к счастью, утратил бдительность – головой он был в камине, только зад торчал, так что вступление он пропустил, зато к знаменательному моменту вернулся в комнату. Впрочем, по порядку.  
  
«И как, неплохо вышло?» – спросила Луна, рассеянно улыбаясь.  
  
«Ох, прекрати», – прошипела Джинни яростно.  
  
«Я… мы не…» – выдохнул Невилл.  
  
«Теперь дружбе конец?» – убито поинтересовалась Джинни, разглядывая узор на ковре.  
  
«Что? Почему это?» – удивилась Луна.  
  
«Друзья не целуются друг с другом», – тихо пояснил Невилл.  
  
«Ну, а мы будем такими друзьями, которые целуются, – решила проблему Луна. – Целовальные друзья. Отличная идея!»  
  
А затем совершила поступок года. Мы с Роном смотрели в оба, и потом рассказали Гермионе, которая спала и все на свете пропустила. Луна откинула волосы за плечи, обнаруживая сережку в виде пушистого желтого цыпленка, потянулась к Невиллу и мягко поцеловала его в губы. Судя по округлившимся глазам Нева, поцелуй был настоящий, глубокий и волнующий. Затем Луна точно так же развернулась к Джинни, и… Да! Да-да-да, это было прекрасно, и на сетчатке моей во веки веков сохранится красота этой картины. Джинни пыталась что-то сказать, и рот ее был приоткрыт. Луна поцеловала ее со спокойным удовольствием, чуть прикусив нижнюю губу. Потом отстранилась, забрала волосы за уши и склонилась над номером придиры.  
  
«Ну, что? Читали статью про зубокряков? Собираюсь выпустить их вместо голубей на нашей свадьбе. Рольф в восторге от моей идеи. Здорово, правда же?»  
  
К концу вечера мы единодушно решили, что друзьям можно целоваться, и хуже от этого дружба не становится.  
  
«Только не наша, Гарри, – предупредил меня Рон. – Наша дружба крепка и без поцелуев, лады?»  
  
Позже подводили итоги, как и каждый год перед Рождеством. Медаль за поступок года получила Луна, хотя Гермиона (она проспала и ничего не видела, только это ее оправдывает) возмущалась:  
  
«Я родила ребенка! Ребенка!! Что еще нужно сделать, чтобы получить эту вашу дурацкую медаль??!»  
  
На премию «идиот года» претендовал я, напоивший лося водкой, и Рон, вообразивший себе дикую глупость – что он не станет хорошим отцом. Сейчас даже Трелони бы предсказала, каким заботливым папашей будет Рон. Бедняга Роза! Я уже вижу яростного престарелого Рона, летящего на метле за ее женихом, который имел наглость есть картошку фри столовыми приборами.  
  
В общем, «идиота» забрал Рон.  
  
Но у меня все еще есть шанс отвоевать эту награду – если я снова все испорчу, когда приедет Снейп. То есть завтра.  
  
Но я не испорчу. Нет уж.  
  
Позже  
  
Зажгли огни на елке. Так красиво… Луна пообещала, что не будет мне дарить тот жуткий Тотем плодородия, который упаковывала битый час. Это, пожалуй, лучший подарок.  
  
Позже  
  
Завтра, завтра, завтра… Не могу поверить! Я так не ждал даже наступление 1го сентября, когда лежал полностью одетый и собранный в своей постели, и мыслями уже ехал в Хогвартс-экспрессе.  
  
Ох. Осталось еще две минуты – и официально наступит завтрашний день. День, Когда Все Решится.   
  
  
  
_8 декабря_  
  
Снейп еще не приехал.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Все еще не приехал.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Не приехал пока; я вдруг испугался, что у него есть счетчик звонков или еще какое-нибудь хитрое телефонное приспособление. Ведь тогда он узнает, что я звонил ему сегодня уже 43 раза.  
  
Позвоню еще разок, для ровного счета.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Все еще не приехал. Мне-то казалось, маггловские самолеты – штука быстрая. Но похоже, она тащится по небу со скоростью улитки. Давай же! Доставь ко мне моего Снейпа!  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Не приехал еще.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Подумал, что веду себя, как ребенок. Что, если он устанет с дороги, заскочит в кафе перекусить, захочет распоковать чемоданы, принять душ… а тут я со своими звонками, срочно мне все подавай!  
  
 **Позже**  
  
К черту чемоданы и душ! Где Снейп?!  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Ох. А ведь самолеты-то падают.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Если я проведу в мыслях об этом еще секунду, я просто умру.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Ну где же он?! Караулить его у двери??? Тогда, пожалуй, мне придется занять очередь сразу за Стэнли. Но если я разденусь, я буду выглядеть вовсе не так привлекательно. Ужасно, вся эта конкуренция…  
  
Пойду съем морковку.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Миссис Уизли зашла уточнить, приду ли я на рождественский ужин. Заметила, что я весь дерганный.  
  
«Гарри, дорогой, не беспокойся ты, – она обняла меня, крепко прижав мою голову к своему плечу – правда, для этого мне пришлось здорово изогнуться, потому что я все же перегнал по росту миссис Уизли. - Все будет хорошо, вот увидишь, – ласково пробормотала она, поглаживая меня между лопатками. Это были такие правильные и добрые слова, которые могла бы сказать мне мама, если бы она была жива и если бы она была хоть чуточку похожа на миссис Уизли. У меня мигом перехватило горло. Миссис Уизли же, тем временем, похлопала меня по спине, продолжая увещевать. – Это ведь не конец света, уверена, ты найдешь выход из положения, все образуется! Они не должны были так с тобой поступать на Рождество, но ведь и ты вел себя не лучшим образом весь год, не так ли? Не грусти, если понадобится, Артур замолвит за тебя словечко – он теперь не последний человек в Министерстве. А пока ни о чем не беспокойся, ладно, дорогой?»  
  
Она ушла, а я сижу и думаю, о чем это она говорила?  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Хаааа! Меня уволили! Узнал из газеты. «Гарри Поттер (29), самый известный аврор Магической Британии, остался без работы!» – так гласит заголовок. Ну и дальше различные домыслы по поводу причин, начиная от политических игр, интриг и попыток свергнуть меня «с престола» (ого!) и заканчивая раскрытием моих темных делишек (припомнили и «лосиное дело», и «акт терроризма» с туалетной бумагой). Забавно, что никому в голову не пришло предположить, что я плохо работал.  
  
Странно, что Рон ничего не сказал. Ах, да – он взял декретный отпуск. Хааааа! Представляю лицо Шеклболта, когда Рон заявил, что требует отпуск по уходу за ребенком. Он не желает пропустить первые дни жизни Розы – и первые недели, пожалуй.  
  
И все-таки, Шеклболт мог хотя бы сказать мне!! Связался с ним по камину. Вид у него (не у камина) занятой – как обычно, хотя уверен, за секунду до того, как я появился в зеленом огне, он целился бумажным комком в ведро, стоящее на двери – универсальное развлечение всех начальников всех времен и народов.  
  
Шеклболт очень удивился моим претензиям.  
  
«Гарри, но я же тебе целых две совы отправил! И ни одна не вернулась, между прочим. Еще немного, и я подумаю, что ты там устраиваешь темномагические ритуалы с совоприношениями. И вообще, верни мне мою Берту – я по ней соскучился!»  
  
Ох, ну и ну. Отправился на поиски сов.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Да где же они?  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Ни одной совы в доме. Ничего не понимаю.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
О МЕРЛИН!!! Кричер спрятал их!!!!  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Хааа! Нашел тайник Кричера! Там мое порно, сухая лапша и несчастные птицы. Шеклболтская Берта выглядела очень недовольной. И с ней еще две. Одна тоже из аврората, письмо и документы, бла-бла, тыры-пыры – ничего интересного, уволен и уволен.  
  
Другая – с золотыми перьями и большим уродливым стразом, налепленным прямо на клюв, глядит на меня кокетливо. Это из фонда Локхарта, они узнали, что я уволен (я вечно узнаю все последним) и предлагают мне работу. Собираюсь обдумать это предложение – я столько денег вбухал в этот фонд, что справедливо, если часть из них ко мне вернется в виде зарплаты.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Вся эта канитель отвлекла немного от главного. Но – так или иначе – снова длинные гудки, и снова никто не берет трубку.  
  
Все, мне это надоело. Хочу видеть Снейпа прямо сейчас. Сейчас! Сейчас же!!!  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Сейчас!  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Все, одеваюсь. Где мои носки с корабликами? Кричееер!  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Полностью одетый, оч. решительный, открываю дверь – чтобы увидеть Снейпа, задумчиво сидящего на ступеньках у дома.  
  
Рядом с ним два чемодана, и, похоже, он не принимал душ, и не ел (Мерлин, а у меня в доме только лапша, одна лапша!!), и снова – ох, этот упрямец снова не замотал горло шарфом.   
  
  
  
_14 декабря_  
  
Не было никаких разговоров. Ну, то есть, были, но не такие, которые я представлял себе бессонными ночами – как мы выкладываем друг другу все, что на душе, даем что-то вроде своеобразного обещания или клятвы, или устного договора, который позволит нам быть уверенными, что мы не сделаем больно друг другу. Только вот… не существует такого договора, как не существует гарантий. И – скорее всего – мы сделаем друг другу больно, а если повезет, то и не раз – потому что я лично собираюсь простить Снейпу любую глупость, если она не будет связана с голым стройным юношей в его постели. Хотя, если этим юношей буду я, то все в порядке. Ну, вы поняли.  
  
Не было никаких разговоров. Когда я вышел и увидел Снейпа у себя на крыльце, я помог ему затащить в дом чемоданы. А потом – ну, потом я хотел поцеловать его на пороге, но не решился, хотя это было бы здорово романтично. Но как-то неловко – человек только приехал, а я на него с поцелуями кидаюсь. Поэтому мы прошли на кухню, где я начал искать по шкафам что-нибудь съестное, а Снейп занялся заваркой чая. Все это время мы молчали, как будто разыгрывали по ролям давно отрепетированную сцену из арт-хаусной постановки, где люди занимаются обычными делами и притворяются, будто на них не глядит полный зал зрителей.  
  
Потом мы перекусили – паста путонеску, или, проще говоря, макароны с кетчупом. Выпили весь чай, который был в доме. Снейп откинулся на спинку стула и прикрыл глаза – у него наконец-то раскраснелись щеки и он перестал кутаться в свой старомодный пиджак (что в принципе довольно бессмысленно – кутаться в пиджак!). Согрелся. От этой мысли и я согрелся. Я смотрел на Снейпа и думал о том, как это странно и непривычно, что можно вернуться домой с прогулки или с работы или от друзей, а там, дома, другой человек, с которым можно готовить ужин, и смотреть телевизор, и заниматься сексом, и мыть посуду, и смеяться… и молчать на ярко освещенной кухне.  
  
А Снейп… он сидел с закрытыми глазами и, кажется, думал о том же.  
  
Потом я посмотрел в окно и сказал, забыв о нашем договоре молчания, о тишине. Сказал:  
  
«О, снег пошел»  
  
Снейп открыл глаза и тоже повернулся к окну. Мы долго смотрели на белую крупу, похожую на птичьи перья. Потом я встал, обогнул стол и поцеловал Северуса.  
  
Потом мы пошли спать.   
  
  
  
_19 декабря_  
  
Кстати говоря, он вовсе не «моральный импотент». Он вообще не импотент, знаете ли! Вот уж чего нет, того нет.  
  
Иногда он просто меня трогает – с таким видом, будто удивлен, что я рядом, что мы в одной постели, что я вообще существую, а не плод его фантазии. У него очень забавное лицо в этот момент – но мне некогда его разглядывать, потому что рука Северуса скользит по моему плечу, пальцы касаются шеи, нежно, осторожно, тянут за мочку… гладят живот, и бока, и ниже… ниже, да…  
  
Он плохо целуется – так, словно не умеет. И шумно дышит носом. Наверное, все же хронический насморк, или искривленная перегородка. У него очень худое тело, и очень длинное, во сне мы перепутываемся ногами, и я всегда поражаюсь их длине. Он не любит разговаривать в постели; в редкие моменты, когда он вздыхает «даааа» или «еще…» – у него незнакомый голос, слабый, жалобный, и ему это не нравится, так что он старается молчать. А я не молчу, я бормочу всякие глупости, и вздыхаю, и дую ему в ухо, и смеюсь, и кричу, и кричу еще громче! Потому что Северус делает это как-то по-особенному, он… он делает меня особенным, каждым своим прикосновением, каждым движением бедер. Честно говоря, теперь я не смогу быть ни с кем другим, и если Северус надумает бросить меня, мне придется принять целибат, ведь ничто и никогда не сравниться с этим – с тем волшебством, которое творится во мне, когда Северус доводит меня до самого пика – и дальше.  
  
Мы занимаемся сексом неторопливо, иногда по нескольку раз за ночь, пару раз менялись. Но мне сейчас больше нравится быть снизу, нравится смотреть, каким спокойным и вдохновенным выглядит лицо Северуса, когда он плавно входит в меня, поглаживая по всей длине мой член своими прохладными пальцами. Мне нравится смотреть, как падают волосы ему на лицо и плечи после каждого толчка, как неторопливо и равномерно он движется, постепенно ускоряя темп, как блестят капельки пота над его верхней губой, когда он близок к финалу, как вздымается его грудь, а руки находят мои руки, чтобы схватиться за меня и держаться. И даже когда я почти ничего не соображаю от вспышек света, пронзающих мой живот и сердце, заставляя живот напрягаться, а сердце колотиться быстро-быстро, я все равно смотрю на его лицо – полное невыносимого наслаждения, полностью открытое, полностью счастливое…  
  
Долгие годы я считал его некрасивым, а потом перестал думать о нем в ключе «красивый-некрасивый», определив его просто как Снейпа. Кажется, что только теперь я вижу его, и никак не могу насмотреться. Таращусь, как лунатик, разглядываю его веки, брови, нос и подбородок, носогубные складки, ушную раковину и прядь волос, лежащую на щеке. Разглядываю его спящего, пока он не открывает один глаз и не произносит, пытаясь не разжимать губ:  
  
«Поттер, какого черта? Прекрати будить меня взглядом»  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Хааааааааа! Среди ночи, голос, полный ужаса:  
  
«Мерлин, а это что еще такое???»  
  
Только заметил! Он только теперь заметил мою великолепную потолочную роспись.   
  
  
  
_24 декабря_  
  
Ох. Совершенно новое ощущение – ждать Рождества, зная, что я теперь не один. Обычно это было оч. печальное время – все покупают эти крошечные шоколадки в форме ангелов, смотрят фильм «Реальная любовь» и ходят по улице в дурацких колпаках, а в Рождественскую ночь ставят зажженную свечу на окне и долго смотрят в зимнее небо, горящее одной-единственной звездой. Сколько раз я представлял себе это - я стою у окна, гляжу на звезду, а позади меня стоит кто-то, от кого веет теплом и любовью, он кладет руки мне на живот, обнимая, и его дыхание прямо у меня под ухом, и больше нет никакого одиночества!  
  
Но раньше это все было невозможно – во-первых, за спиной у меня маячил разве что Кричер, следящий, чтобы я не вздумал повесить дурацкий колпак на раму его обожаемой бывшей хозяйки, а во-вторых, все это казалось мне довольно глупым, из разряда всех этих сопливых мечтаний – знаете, поцелуй на мосту, ужин при свечах или что-то в этом роде.  
  
Но теперь все по-другому! Дома Снейп – разбирается с работой, чтобы завтра со спокойной душой бездельничать (честно говоря, его патологическая страсть к работе меня немного смущает – в смысле, не обязательно ведь работать каждый день, так?). Дома Снейп, и завтра соберутся все друзья, небольшой уютный ужин (готовить буду не я, так что все должно пройти хорошо). К вечеру все разойдутся по своим семьям, а я – в этот раз я не останусь один в огромном мрачном доме, нет. Нас будет двое, в огромном мрачном доме.  
  
Ура!  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Но, пожалуй, пора озаботиться подарками – ведь не для того же я пришел в этот огромный торговый центр, чтобы сидеть в кафе и пить горячий шоколад, чашка за чашкой.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Вот только еще одну чашечку.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Набросал примерный список. Ох, с этими подарками вечно столько мороки… Не понимаю, зачем они вообще нужны. Может, в этом году подарить друзьям и близким свою любовь и внимание? Им это наверняка понравится больше, чем куски сувенирного мыла!  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Хммм. Интересно, что мне подарит Северус?  
  
 **Позже**  
  
М-м-м-м… Северус… голый, горячий, с капелькой пота на плече…  
  
О, здесь есть еще и шоколад с добавлением корицы и ванильного сиропа!  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Все, пора уже пойти по магазинам.  
  
Но там такая толкучка… в конце концов, у меня еще куча времени. Составлю пока список.  
  
Вот только допью шоколад.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Без паники. У меня еще двадцать минут до закрытия магазина. Если правильно распределить время, я успею купить всем подарки и даже упаковать их в специальном отделе, возле выхода.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
ААА!! Кошмар, кошмар!!! Завтра Рождество, а у меня ни единого подарка!!   
  
  
  
_25 декабря_  
  
Оказывается, мы с Северусом друг друга не поняли. Хотя накануне очень четко все обсудили.  
  
«Завтра придет несколько моих друзей», - сказал я.  
  
«Хммм», - сказал Северус. Он пытался разлепить какие-то склеенные бумажки. А я предупреждал его, что стол не предназначен для бумаг! Там всю жизнь была разлита незасыхающая шоколадная паста.  
  
«Ничего особенного, маленький уютный ужин», - пояснил я.  
  
«Хммпф», - сказал Северус. Я успокоил:  
  
«Готовить буду не я, конечно!»  
  
Северус разлепил бумаги и взглянул на меня.  
  
«Слава Мерлину!»  
  
Я думал, что он меня понял. Если готовить буду не я, и уж конечно, не Кричер – не изверги же мы, заставлять домового эльфа торчать у плиты в канун Рождества! – то автоматически, эта честь предоставляется Северусу.  
  
Хммммм. Скоро уже придут Рон и Гермиона, а в доме никакой еды. Северус оч. рассержен:  
  
«С чего ты вообще взял, что я должен готовить? Я вчера весь день работал, когда я должен был успеть приготовить ужин? А чем ты сам был занят?»  
  
Я обиделся:  
  
«Ходил по магазинам! Покупал подарки! Между прочим, магазины в канун Рождества – место пострашнее Запретного леса!»  
  
Снейп смягчился.  
  
«Ох. Ну ладно. Я… если честно, Гарри, я…»  
  
Вид у него жутко виноватый – такой, словно он собирается сказать что-то ужасное, типа: «я недавно вычислил, огромный астероид летит на землю и завтра мы все умрем», или, что еще хуже: «я подумал и решил, что ты слишком низкий для меня». Но сказал он другое:  
  
«Я не слишком хорош во всех этих делах – праздники и прочее… боюсь, что я просто… я забыл купить тебе подарок»  
  
Забыл!! Я, значит, всю голову сломал, носился как угорелый, сбился с ног, чтобы его порадовать, а он забыл! В наше первое Рождество!!!  
  
У Северуса действительно несчастный вид. Сжал губы, глядит в сторону, смял какой-то важный документ в пальцах.  
  
«Да ладно, брось, ерунда какая! - сказал я беззаботно. - Подарки! Кому нужны подарки!»  
  
(Мне, мне нужны, мне!! Хочу кусок сувенирного мыла, ну или, хотя бы, полосатый коврик со смешной надписью!)  
  
Снейп все еще чувствовал себя виноватым и сказал, что дойдет до супермаркета, купит продуктов для ужина.  
  
Ох! Пока он ушел, надо быстренько сообразить, что можно выдать за подарки!  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Пришел Хагрид и мадам Максим, принесли зажаренного гиппогрифа или что-то такое. Хагрид говорит, это тыквенная индейка – какой-то новый сорт. Без мутаций не обошлось, как мне кажется – зато эта воняющая гвоздикой и спаржей штука сразу заняла весь стол, так, что кажется, будто он изобилует всякой вкусной едой.  
  
Пришел Джордж, принес хлопушки. Половина взорвались, пока я нес их на балкон.  
  
Пришел Кио, долго здоровался за всеми за руку, потом Хагрид отрезал ему кусочек индейки, и больше Кио никто не видел.  
  
Кричер вылез из подвала весь в паутине и гирлянде, поддался на уговоры и сел с нами за стол, только нам пришлось выволочь стол в прихожую, чтобы мадам Блэк с портрета тоже как бы была за столом.  
  
Пришла Луна, повтыкала деньрожденьческие свечи в индейку, зажгла. Очень красиво. Джордж предложил вставить в индейку одну из хлопушек, решили, что позже – когда все будут в сборе.  
  
Что-то Снейпа долго нет.  
  
Пришел Шеклболт, сказал, у Берты будут совята. Я думаю, это все тот щеголь со стразом на клюве.  
  
Рон, Гермиона и Роза тоже с нами, ура! Где же Снейп?  
  
Невилл и Джинни пришли вместе, хихикают, как нашкодившие малыши. У всех оч. хорошее настроение, все друг друга поздравляют, мадам Блэк выбирает особые рождественские ругательства. Очень здорово!  
  
Вот только где же Снейп?  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Молли и Артур решили присоединится к нам, Молли принесла еды, ура!  
  
Сидят рядом, у меня жуткое подозрение, что тискают друг друга за колени под столом.  
  
Мадам Максим интересуется, что у меня на личном фронте. Вот ведь гадство! Единственный раз, когда могу смело заявить, что у меня есть пара – и его нет рядом, так, что всем кажется: бедняжка Гарри сошел с ума от одиночества и выдумал себе любовника.  
  
Мадам Блэк подвинулась, чтобы Альбус тоже смог к нам присоединится.  
  
«Где же Северус?» - спрашивает он. И все остальные тоже спрашивают. Уффф. Красиво улыбаюсь и обещаю, что скоро придет.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
На кухне, ищу вилки. Вдруг захвачен врасплох ужасным, параноидальным приступом паники: Снейп решил меня бросить, и не придумал ничего лучше, как сбежать в Рождество. И сейчас идет где-то сквозь снег, с продуктами под мышкой – в сторону границы.  
  
И подарок он мне не купил.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Хаааа! В дверь стучат!  
  
Открываю: Люциус. Пьяный, несчастный и весь в снегу.  
  
«Гаррррррррри, - рычит он голосом Клинта Иствуда. И крутит в руках трость, как болельщица из группы поддержки. – Гаррррри, мелкий ты паршивец, что ты сделал со мной? Я не могу выкинуть тебя из головы!»  
  
Разрываюсь между гордостью и ужасом: что, если кто-нибудь увидит Люциуса? Что, если они решат – я его сам пригласил? Думаю, что проще – завести его в дом и тайком провести до камина, чтобы доставить в мэнор, или захлопнуть дверь и притворяться, что не слышу пьяных криков, воплей и серенад (хотя если он будет петь серенады, это будет оч. романтично). Пока раздумываю, машу на него рукой, как будто голубя прогоняю. Люциус уходить не собирается, шатается, месит своими роскошными сапогами из крокодиловой кожи грязный снег и опасно кренится в мою сторону, выставив губы трубочкой:  
  
«Гарррри, ну жжже, ты тоже хочшшшш этого, я знаю!»  
  
«Люциус, уходи! - шиплю почти на партесланге, с паникой оглядываясь на дверь. – Уходи, не порти мне Рождество!»  
  
«Паршивец, не притворяйся таким недотрогой! Я прррркрасно помню, как ты хныкал и умолял оттрахать тебя в твою маленькую грязную дырку!»  
  
«Позвольте?» - вежливый голос за его спиной. Люциус поворачивается, потом вскрикивает и хватается за нос – во все стороны кровь, весь снег в крови, и белое пальто Люциуса тоже в крови. Северус держит в одной руке пакет из супермаркета, разглядывает сбитые костяшки другой. На лице вежливое недоумение.  
  
«Боюсь, тебе пора»  
  
«М-да, ммм…» - Люциус злобно косится на меня, на Северуса, зажимая нос рукой. Потом идет вниз по улице, шатаясь. Хлопок аппарации неразличим под взрывы хлопушек – кажется, Джордж все же осуществил задуманное извращение с индейкой.  
  
Северус глядит на меня, сурово поджав губы, на лице – ни кровинки. Снег на плечах, в волосах, из пакета торчит ананас. Подхожу ближе, беру его за руку, глажу костяшки.  
  
«Больно?»  
  
«Нет», - взгляд смягчился.  
  
О! Да! Целуемся под снегопадом!!  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Северус несколько обескуражен обилием гостей в доме. Забился в спальню и отказывается выходить.  
  
«Ты сказал – МАЛЕНЬКИЙ СЕМЕЙНЫЙ УЖИН!! - отчитывает меня злобным шепотом. – Я туда не пойду!! Они будут допрашивать меня, что на личном фронте, мерзко ухмыляться и делать пошлые намеки! А потом спросят, когда можно ждать внуков! Или что-нибудь такое же ужасное! Поттер, и не проси, я не выйду!»  
  
Ну вот. Теперь-то все точно решат, что я выдумал отношения, и никого у меня нет.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
После инцидента с индейкой все как-то быстро разошлись. Северус ждал меня в спальне, я уж думал – будем ругаться из-за сумасшедшего ужина и нашествия гостей, но оказалось, он хочет подарить мне подарок. Оказывается, вот почему его так долго не было – ходил по близлежащим магазинам и скупал всю сухую лапшу, которую смог найти.  
  
Теперь у меня годовые, годовые запасы!!!  
  
Ох. Не уверен, что Снейпу очень уж понравилась фигурка лося, которую я ему преподнес. С другой стороны – важно внимание, а не подарок. Да.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Рассказал Северусу о своей маленькой глупой мечте. Он обозвал меня романтиком.  
  
Ищем свечи.  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Зажгли свечу на подоконнике, все в воске. Из щелей в окне страшно дует. А сквозь толстый слой смога звезд не разглядеть.  
  
Но все-таки я стою у окна и гляжу, а Северус обнимает меня, ткнувшись подбородком мне в плечо.  
  
У него ужасно острый подбородок!  
  
Очень приятно. Наполнен счастьем, умиротворением и надеждами на прекрасный, прекрасный, прекрасный год. И еще годы, годы счастья рядом с Северусом.  
  
Он шепчет мне на ухо: «пойдем в кровать». Как тут поспоришь?  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Мммм… У Северуса такие добрые руки… да, о-о-о…  
  
 **Позже**  
  
Ваааааа! Джордж запихнул хлопушки под матрас! Они начали взрываться в самый ответственный момент!!! Вот так и становятся импотентами!!!!  
  
Пффф! Хорошо, что у меня такая хорошая реакция, а у Северуса крепкие кости.  
  
Продолжим на полу.   
  
  
  
_30 декабря_  
  
Подвожу итоги за год.  
  
  
  
1\. Выпитого зелья Сна-без-сновидений – 4 флакона (оч. хорошо). Но, к сожалению, подряд (оч. плохо)  
2\. Проверял глаза – ок. 9 раз (прогресс)  
3\. Занимался сексом – ок. 134 раз, из них – ок. 60 раз с фаллоимитатором.  
4\. Говорил «черт» 562 раза (оч. плохо) ((но были уважительные причины!!))  
5\. Напивался 98 раз (алкоголизм??)  
6\. Напивался в одиночку – 11 раз.  
7\. Напивался и жаловался на жизнь друзьям – 86 раз.  
8\. Прочитанных книг – 2 («Любовь или страх?» и «Мужчины с Марса, но некоторые – с Венеры!»)  
9\. Секунд, потраченных на созерцание чужих задниц – 3720 (из них – на действительно привлекательные задницы потрачено всего 2400)  
10\. Ужасных свитеров, которые мне придется носить – четыре штуки (четыре, ЧЕТЫРЕ!) и пятый довязывается.  
11\. Совершенных глупостей – оооочень много (хмм. Даже не знаю, меньше, чем в прошлом году или больше)  
12\. Ужасных, жестоких и подлых бойфрендов, запудривателей мозгов – 1 штука  
13\. Признаний в любви – 14 штук, из них 12 – Рону.  
14\. Написанных стихов – 8 (но теперь я подумываю о том, чтобы читать чужие, вместо того, чтобы писать свои)  
15\. Пробуждений в незнакомых местах – 5 раз  
16\. Сухой лапши, поглощенной и переваренной – 12 кг.  
17\. Дюймов роста – минус два (оч., оч. печально)  
18\. Пожертвовано в фонд Локхарта – 2,5 тысячи галлеонов  
19\. Оскорбительных слов, сказанных самому себе – 869 (но с этим покончено!)  
20\. Ответная любовь – 1 штука (ура!)  
21\. Замечательный, близкий человек, с которым я проведу много счастливых лет и буду строить конструктивные отношения, основанные на взаимном уважении и доверии – 1 штука (ура! Ура! Ура!)  
По-моему, очень плодотворный год. Я так считаю.  
  
Хаааа, Северус открыл духовку и нашел залежи моих носков! Буду валить все на Кричера.


End file.
